Word Of The Day
by smiles555fofo
Summary: Oneshots of FEM!Sena paired with everyone! Please enjoy wholeheartedly.
1. First Arc: Home: Apple

**Word Of The Day**

**Summary: **Oneshots of FEM!Sena paired with everyone! Please enjoy wholeheartedly.

**Notification: **Unfortunately, I have been receiving quite a lot of writer's block, so in order for the awful villain to subside, I decided to make oneshots based off of random words. Some of you may know me, some of you may not. If you don't know me, I'll just tell you that I'm an authoress who receives a lot of writer's block.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ES21. DUR.

First Arc: Home

Word of the day: Apple

Pairings: Shin/ Sena

"Shin-san."

"Yes, Sena-kun?"

The small brunette fidgeted under the taller boy's gaze. "Well, I couldn't help but ask…but…I heard that your mother took you to a poetry club. Is that true?"

Shin's expression was blank. "Where did you hear that?"

"Hiruma," they said simultaneously.

"Doesn't surprise me," he said.

"So is it?" Sena asked.

"It is." Sena nearly toppled over. Hiruma once again proved to be right. She wondered how he did it. Shin's expression did not change, but when he asked, "Would you like to read my poem?" Sena's surely did.

"R-Really?"

He nodded. From his pocket, he took out a folded piece of paper and handed to the girl. Sena stifled her eagerness of what Shin had written and opened the paper.

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

Apples are also red

And healthy for you"

Sena blinked.

Shin presented her an apple. "Care for an apple?"


	2. Cartoon

Word of the day: Cartoon

Pairings: Jyuumonji/Sena

"I'm so bored," Jyuumonji sighed. He glanced at the clock. "Crud, we got an hour of class study and I got nothing to do."

"Jyuumonji, be quiet. People are trying to study," Sena admonished quietly.

He huffed. "Well, I got nothing to do. The other two are gone because they ditched school without me."

"Then find something else to do."

He raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Sena paused, and then whispered, "Like drawing."

His stare was blank. "Like what?"

Sena stifled the urge to roll her eyes. "Anything…Like cartoons."

"Are you serious?"

She shrugged.

Jyuumonji sighed and pulled out a piece of paper.

After ten minutes, Jyuumonji bothered her again by nudging her. "Hey, Sena."

"What is it, Jyuumonji—" She stared at the picture. It was a horribly drawn picture of a fat person with a shirt had the number twenty-one on it. There was an arrow pointing to it and by it said "SENA".

"I didn't know what to draw so I drew you," he said nonchalantly.

Sena didn't answer. Instead, she busied herself drawing a gangly man with a sword protruding his skull and a scar on his cheek. By it said "JYUUMONJI." Sena showed that to him, receiving a frown.

"I don't look like that," he mumbled.

"I don't look fat," she countered.

He raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think so?"

She gasped. "I _know _that I'm not fat!" Probably.

Somewhat irritated, she flipped the paper and drew another terrible picture of Jyuumonji that was meant to offend him. When she raised her head and was about to show him the picture, she saw a picture of a larger and uglier person—likely meant to be her. "Okay, what are you trying to prove by drawing pictures of me being fat?" she asked, pouting.

He grinned. "That teasing you is fun." Frowning, she showed him her picture. "That's the best you can do?" he snorted.

Sena pulled out another sheet and drew another picture of the blonde delinquent. When she raised her picture, Jyuumonji presented an even larger picture of her. He wasn't at least offended by Sena's drawing of him wearing a tutu!

Once again, Sena tries to draw something ingenious. And when she raised it, she saw nothing on Jyuumonji's paper. It was completely blank. "You were too fat that you took up the entire page," he said.

"I love you too," she grumbled.


	3. Singing

Word of the day: Singing

Pairings: Agon/Sena

It was the middle of the night and Sena was taking out the trash. It was supposedly like any other night: she goes outside, puts the bag into the garbage can, shivers from the coldness, looks at the night sky, and then head back into her house. However, while she turns back, a huge arm slings around her neck. She froze.

"Oh look, I found myself a babe," slurred a voice. To be specific, it was the voice of Agon. His hot breath that blew against her ear caused her to blush, but an alcoholic scent wafted into her nose, causing her to cringe.

"A-Agon-san?" she yelped.

"Oh shit. I'm so damn tired. Why am I so damn tired?" Agon continued to slur. "I need a lullaby. Hey babe, sing to me."

"Wh-What?" Sena cried. She felt a shudder go down her spine when the older boy's calloused fingers smooth her cheek.

"Come on, honey, sing to me," he cooed.

What to do. What to do. What to do. What to do. What to do!

Sena gulped and began singing in a wavering voice, "A-Ah, u-u-um…R-Rudolph the red nosed reindeer h-had a v-very shiny nose. A-And whenever the others s-saw him—"

"Lame! What the fuck is that? You're the world's suckiest singer ever!" he growled in her ear. "Another!"

Scared of what he'll do if she didn't obey, she did what he demanded. "T-Twinkle, twinkle, little s-star, how I wonder where you are. Up above the world s-so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, t-twinkle, little star, how I wonder where you are."

"That's better. Now as an award, I'll kiss ya."

"Hiii!"

When he pursed his lips, Sena dodged it, causing him to topple over onto the ground. There, he immediately lost consciousness.

"Agon-san really needs to stop drinking so late at night," Sena sighed.


	4. Pain

Word of the day: Pain

Pairings: Riku/Sena

"Ouch! Sena, I said that I was sorry!"

"Sorry isn't good enough."

"Ouch! Stop it! That really hurts!"

"And it really hurts when you break promises, Riku."

"But I didn't mean to forget!"

"That's a bit too bad, isn't it?"

"Sena!"

Monta saw Riku being pelted with random junk—balls, helmets, coconuts, cans, junk—and Sena chasing after him. It didn't matter if Riku was fast; Sena would catch up to him because they both had the same amount of speed. And the poor boy was trying to duck from the items that were plummeting at him, and Sena was trying to kill him. Likely.

"U-Um, what happened?" Monta asked Mamori, who chuckled wearily.

"Well, Rikun forgot to keep his promise with Sena," she answered.

"What was the promise?"

There was a loud crash, causing the two to jump from the noise.

"Stop acting like an annoying big brother."

Monta continued to watch Riku and Sena, and then noticed that there was a large grin on Riku's face—he obviously was having fun with his self-claimed sister, much to Sena's chagrin.

"I think that no matter how much pain is inflicted on Riku, he's still going to act as Sena's brother," Monta commented.

"I think it would pain him from now on being called only Sena's brother," Mamori said.

The receiver blinked. "Why's that, Mamori-san?"

In the back of her mind, Mamori thought, "Are all boys dense?"


	5. Bicycle

Word of the day: Biycycle

Pairings: Sakuraba/Sena

**Notification: **all my oneshots take place after the game with Yamato Takeshi, so Sakuraba should have short hair. (Personally, I think he looks much better with shorter hair)

It was a Saturday morning, but it was a bit different today. Usually, Sena would sleep in till it was almost the afternoon; however, this time she was running an errand for her mother. Apparently, there was going to be a birthday party for the neighbor's son and her mother promised to make the cake, but it was unfortunate because she forgot to do it the other day! So Sena was sent off to buy a few ingredients. And the only way to get there in time would be biking her way to the store.

Luckily, her father's worn out bike was still usable.

Today was a morning where the air had that cool freshness, the birds were chirping merrily, the sun was bright, the sky was bare of clouds, and the neighborhood was filled with laughter of mirth. Overall, it was the type of morning where everyone should get the feeling that this day was going to be a good day. For Sena it was a tiring, unpleasant day nevertheless.

While sighing ever time she rode for every meter, she didn't realize that she was going in quite a high amount of speed. Well, she did have to hurry; after all, the boy's party started in the afternoon. But perhaps it was a bit too fast for her liking. Her speedy legs plus a bike would probably surpass even Panther. She wondered if they allowed bicycles in football. Sena laughed at the image of her riding one during a game.

Before her was Santa Lane—a very long steep street where the train would go by so an automatic stopper would signal when pedestrians could cross the street; when the stopper lowered to signal that the train was coming, Sena held the pedal-stopper. Hmm, strange, the bicycle was still going. Sena pressed harder and it was still going! Now biking on the steep hill, the bicycle was moving even quicker, and Sena was panicking. She pressed it again and again, and then realized that her father's bicycle was far too old! The pedal-stopper doesn't work anymore.

Then she heard the train. Not sure what to do now, Sena watched as the stopper was coming closer and closer. A loud scream escaped from her mouth and her eyes were wide. She set attempted to slow the bicycle with her feet, but instead her shoes came off.

Suddenly, by the time the bicycle made hard contact with the stopper, the force was so strong that it managed to cause Sena flying out of her seat and into the air. She gasped and saw the ground below her, and then the train charging her way.

She was going to die.

"Oh shit!"

She wasn't sure what happened. Perhaps death causes people to see their death as a blur. So she opened her eyes, expecting to see heaven's gates before her, but instead she saw was a blue sweater. She also happened to be hugging someone quite muscular. Said someone was hugging her back, though a bit too tightly.

"Wh-Whoa…that was close," panted a familiar voice.

Sena's eyes widened again. "S-Sakuraba-san?"

He looked down, smiling wearily. "N-Nearly g-got yourself killed there, but luckily I got there in time. Good th-thing, huh?" He was shaking. She was shaking. They _both _nearly had gotten killed!

When the train was gone, Sena turned her head to where the bicycle was, which was now reduced to broken parts. She could have been reduced to many parts as well. Mortified by the terrible experience, she buried her face into Sakuraba's chest and constricted her grip.

He blushed. "U-Um…"

"That young man saved that young lady!" cried a bystander.

"What a remarkable hero!" agreed another.

"Hey wait a minute, isn't that _the _Sakuraba Hayato?"

Gasps. "That_ is_ him! The ace of the Oujou!"

The girls and young women shrieked, "What a hunk _and_ a hero!"

"Wow! I can't believe he did that!"

Sakuraba gulped, but didn't let Sena go.

On Monday, while Sena was on her way to school, she bumped into Sakuraba along the way. She smiled, failed to see the blush stained on his cheeks, and said, "Oh, hello Sakuraba-san."

"H-Hello, Sena-kun," he replied.

"I didn't have the change to thank you for the other day." She sheepishly laughed and scratched her head. "I told my parents about it and they were hysterical. Also, they really appreciated for what you did and wanted you and your family to come over for dinner. Ah, b-but you don't have to if you don't want to!"

Sena looked at the older boy and saw his expression: he was smiling happily, but was also somewhat bashful. "I'd love too," he said pleasantly.

"That's great," she said, grinning. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then."

After the two sent their farewells, they departed ways. After a few seconds, Shin appeared by Sakuraba's side. He raised an eyebrow and asked what they were talking about. The receiver merely shrugged and smiled. "About bikes and stuff."

* * *

Takami throws the ball—no wait! He threw Sena! Shocked by the turns of events, Sakuraba dives in and catches her! What a catch!


	6. Talent

Word of the day: Talent

Pairings: Unsui/ Sena

"Hey, Monta, want some cookies that my mom made?" Sena offered.

"Hell yeah!" Her friend grabbed at least three and chomped on one. "Wow, your mom's a good cook."

Sena smiled. "She sure is!"

"Too bad you can't cook either."

Sena's smile immediately disappeared, only replaced with a frown. "Who do you mean?" she said huffily.

"Dude, I tried your cooking before and it sucked! Remember that really bad constipation I had months ago?"

"Th-That was when I accidentally poured baking soda instead of salt!"

"Why would you need to put salt in pie?"

"Well…you can put salt in cakes."

"Not enough to turn a lake into an ocean!"

Sena fidgeted. "S-So?"

Monta ate another cookie. "Just face it, Sena, you can't cook," he said through a mouthful of sweets.

"I certainly can!" she insisted. "I'll prove to you by bringing cookies tomorrow."

"How would I know if someone else didn't make them?"

"…"

"You. Can't. Cook," he taunted.

"Monta!" she cried exasperatedly, throwing her arms in the air. "How am I supposed to prove to you that I can cook then?"

The catcher shrugged and stuffed another cookie into his mouth after saying, "I don't know. Looks like you have to figure things out yourself."

When he exited the club, Sena crossed her arms and pouted. How in the world was she going to show Monta that she definitely can make food without causing constipation? As the girl thought, the door opened and two boys stepped inside the club. To be specific, Hiruma and Unsui had entered.

"Fucking shrimp, get out. We have business to cover," Hiruma ordered.

Just before Sena got up and left, she said, "U-Um, Hiruma-san, do you mind if I asked a question?"

"Did that one count?"

She shook her head.

"Then out with it," he said, unwrapping a piece of gum.

"Ah, well, I wanted to prove to Monta that I can bake a batch of cookies, but he won't be convinced that it was me who made them. W-Would you know how I can show him that I can?"

"Okay, first of all, you suck at cooking, fucking shrimp," Hiruma snorted. "As if you can make anything edible."

"I'd figured," Sena sighed.

"Secondly, no one will ever be convinced that you could ever make anything edible, you got that?"

"I'd figured that one as well," she sighed again and walked out.

"Sena-san's a poor cook?" Unsui questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"She brought riceballs and pie before; everyone got sick."

"Did you try them?"

A devious grin sprouted upon the devilish boy's face. "What do you fucking think?"

By the time Unsui and Hiruma finished their meeting, the older Kongo twin left the club and stumbled by the short girl who was crouched by the door. "Oh, hello, um…"

"Kongo Unsui," Unsui said. "I believe that we never really got the chance to introduce each other."

"Ah yes, of course." Sena stood up and bowed. "I'm—"

"Sena-san, otherwise known as Eyeshield 21," he grumbled.

"Uh…"

"Oh, uh, sorry," he apologized. "My brother, Agon, been snapping at me lately, and it didn't really lighten my mood when I had to talk to Hiruma."

"Oh no! I, erm, was just surprised that you knew me," she said, rubbing her neck. "Ah, but I already knew that you were Agon-san's older brother, but unfortunately I never knew your name," she admitted.

"Is that so?"

She nodded. "It's strange because I always see you as the ace of your team because you're working so hard, and your brother is…" she cringed "not as focused, I suppose."

"And yet he's much more talented than I am," Unsui sighed. "He slacks from training and yet he's an amazing player."

"He is amazing," Sena agreed, "but he's also scary. When I was facing against him, I was sure that he would snap my neck within a few seconds."

"That's how great he is. Compared to him, I'm not as much."

She frowned. "Unsui-san, why are you being so negative?" she said, her head tilted. "I believe that you are a fabulous player; I was even scared of opposing you in our game."

"But weren't you more frightened of Agon than me?"

"Well, yes, but because he has a terrible personality…" Sena blinked. "Don't tell him that please, but it's true though. I not only feared of his strength, but his demeanor."

"You were scared of Agon's behavior?"

Sena smiled wistfully. "Before I was introduced to American football, I was considered as a gopher. I had no backbone, I was relentlessly picked on, and my social skills were poor at best. When I saw Agon-san, I immediately remembered one of my bullies. I forgot who my bully was, but he carried that same brash attitude that your brother has; and not only was he so mean but he would physically hurt me as well."

Unsui's eyes widened. "When did this occur?"

"I believe back in elementary. Probably in middle school."

"You don't know?" he said with disbelief.

She sheepishly shrugged. "Sorry, but when he shoved me down the stairs I had a concussion, I happened to forget some things."

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad anymore!" she insisted. "My bully made me do things that a slave would do for her abusive and cruel master, but it was because back then I considered myself to be weak and useless, and the only way I could avoid all that was to be a gopher, which I was also trying to avoid being beaten as well. It wasn't fun being the only girl who was teased by boys or the only kid who had no friends, but ever since I joined the Devil Bats, I found my full potential because I actually _tried _and worked hard. Plus, it was becoming to be really fun."

"Unbelievable," Unsui sighed, palming his face. "You do realize that that boy should be sent to prison for what he did, right?"

"That's not the point, Unsui-san!" Sena cried.

"I know, I know. I was just feigning to not pay attentive to what you were saying. And really, I'm astonished, Sena-san. I had known that you never experienced football or had taken interest in it till now, but I never realized that you could carry such past." He shook his head. "But despite this, you had such talent after all this time."

"No, it's not talent," Sena disagreed, "it's just hard work. I went through training that people would gladly consider as hell; of course, hence Hiruma-san."

"But if it's just the training that helped you become Eyeshield 21, then why doesn't it apply to me then?"

"I believe that it takes not only training but the faith that you have, that you can reach high enough because you work hard. Unsui-san, believe me, all that training you pulled through is not a waste of time, but it is if you believe that it is." Sena smiled genuinely. "Also, I wanted to be strong for my team. I wanted to help them succeed, to succeed with them all the way to the end. I wanted to see their happy faces whenever we make a touchdown, and later celebrate with them when we win a game. I march on because I wanted to discover my potential, to make my team happy, and to turn the lie that I was living into reality."

"But if that's the case, then what is talent?" Unsui questioned, mildly confused.

"Talent is the gift that we were given when we were born. Through you, Unsui-san, I can see your talent is a strong dedication to the sport that you love playing. It's admirable and it describes you," Sena explained. "I'm not sure what my talent is; I heard that mine is the ability to run quickly, but that was because Riku helped me on that so he gets the credit." She tapped her chin, and then grinned. "But I know that someday I'll see what my talent is, and if I'm lucky enough, it would be a growing dedication like yours."

Kongo Unsui, the young man who was deemed to be less talented than his brother, felt the chain that was always weighing him down to be lifted. Kongo Unsui, the young man who found his true self, also discovered something meaningful. Kongo Unsui, a young man who begins to believe, sees someone with true talent.

He smiled. "Thank you, Sena-san."

She nodded. "I hope you would see your own potential, not your brother's, Unsui-san."

"Don't worry about that," he promised, starting to walk on. "Oh, by the way, no need to be scared of Agon anymore. Unlike your previous bully, Agon can't harm ladies."

Then why did he give me a huge bruise on my side? Sena thought.

The next day, Sena was walking to school, a container in her hand. On her way, she came across an old man and decided to let him try her cookies. When she asked him if he will, he narrowed his eyes in an accusing manner but took one anyway. The old man took a bite and swallowed, and then his expression scowled.

"Bleh. I hate sweets."


	7. Awkward

Word of the day: Awkward

Pairings: Tetsuma/ Sena

"And then he chucked me a banana and said, 'Here, monkey boy! Eat up!' I mean, what the hell was that!" Monta fumed. "What's with people calling me monkey? I don't look like a monkey; I look like a man to the MAX!"

"Well it certainly is good that you won't let others push you," Sena encouraged, though did not voice that she too thinks Monta looks like a monkey. But she was his friend, after all, and would never hesitate supporting him.

The two first-years were on their way to the club for practice. It was a coincidence that Sena and Monta met along the way, so they decided to go together. However, Monta ranted about how lazy his mom was, how the milk was spoiled, how the shows on the television were lame, and how a man threw a banana at him and called him a monkey. Sena felt his pain; mornings sometime didn't agree with her either.

Monta then looked up and a huge grin sprouted upon his face. "It's Tetsuma-san! Oi! Tetsuma-san!" he called, waving over to the boy.

Sena turned to who Monta was addressing. Tetsuma, robotic as ever, was jogging. She wondered why he followed orders so obediently. Perhaps he was raised that way. Or that he was programmed that way. Sena realized that she had created an epic fail in jokes.

She should stop making jokes.

"Your arch rival has arrived, Monta," Sena commented.

"He's awesome, right?" Then Monta smirked and jabbed his thumb against his chest. "But I'll be the best there is! To the MAX!"

"Sure you will."

"Hey, are you making fun of me?"

Unexpectedly, something rammed into Sena, causing her to fall backwards. "Ow!" she cried and cringed from the impact that had given her pain. She looked up, and then realized three things: Tetsuma was alerted by Monta calling at him, he collided into her, and his face is really close to hers. Eye to eye. Nose almost brushing nose. Lips hovering lips. One thing to conclude this situation: awkward.

"U-Um…" Sena blinked owlishly. "Tetsuma-san?"

He did not blink. His expression remained unchanged. He was same as ever. Therefore, Tetsuma is a robot. However, he stood back up without a word of an apology, but neither Monta nor Sena failed to see his face flaming red. When the robotic boy took off, Monta and Sena exchanged confused expressions.

"What the heck was that!" 


	8. Courtship

Word of the day: Courtship

Pairings: Kakei/Sena/Mizumachi

"I cannot believe Mizumachi and Hiruma did this," Kakei sighed, rubbing his temple.

Sena smiled nervously. "I wouldn't imagine H-Hiruma-san agreeing on helping Mizumachi-kun, but now I guess it makes sense since Hiruma-san was bored."

"Would it also make sense if Mizumachi was bored as well?"

Sena shrugged. Kakei sighed through his nose.

"Well, since we're here, might as well enjoy it, right?" When Kakei saw Sena's sweet smile, he couldn't help but smile as well.

"Of course," he agreed and followed the short girl.

Earlier what happened was when Mizumachi had remembered seeing Sena and Kakei together a few days ago. He didn't know that it was just a coincidence that the two met in the convenience store; he just assumed that they had a secret love relationship. Mizumachi thought that, as a dear friend, he would set him up with his secret girlfriend. However, Mizumachi inwardly did not like them being together for some reason, but pushed the feeling aside and wanted to support Kakei's love.

However, he had no idea how to set the two up! Then Mizumachi came up with a solution: Hiruma. It was a fortunate time that the blond terror was bored because if he had better things to do then he certainly won't help the tall linebacker out!

So Hiruma went to Sena and told her to go to the front gates of the public zoo on Saturday—and made it very clear that he was doing this not because of her own benefit but because he was bored. Being afraid of Hiruma, Sena nodded with 4.1 speeds. And Suzuna was getting a feeling that You-nii was setting Sena up—for reasons unknown but the roller-skating girl didn't care—so she insisted on dressing her up, which struck Sena clueless.

As for Mizumachi, he begged Kakei to go to the zoo. "I'm doing this for your own good, pal!" the tall boy exclaimed, tears pouring out of his wide eyes. Kakei was rather disturbed.

When Sena and Kakei met, thinking that them meeting each other again was a coincidence, they explained of why they were here, and then found their stories to be not coincidental at all. "I can't believe this," Kakei and Sena sighed simultaneously, and then Kakei grumbled about how he couldn't believe those two did this.

"When Hiruma-san said that he was helping Mizumachi-kun out on something, I wouldn't have thought that it be something like this," Sena thought aloud.

"What do you mean?" Kakei said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, first of all, Mizumachi-kun told you to come here to have a good time at the zoo with someone. When Hiruma-san came up to me and told me to come here without much information, I assumed that we would be meeting with other football players. Instead, I discovered myself to be alone, and then you showed up. Isn't it weird?"

The blue-eyed boy nodded. "Yes, I see your point," he agreed. "When Mizumachi told me to have a good time with someone, I thought he meant, well…" Kakei paused, and then rubbed his temple again. "Actually, knowing him, he could have meant anything. He probably would have set me up with a random Poseidon fan for all I know."

Sena grinned. "Well, you are rather popular," she commented.

"Oh, I don't think I'm that wonderful," he snorted. "I'm merely a player defending his team."

"Yes, and yet you have managed to deem the Poseidon name as great and powerful. I find that something a bit worthy of your popularity, Kakei-kun."

When Kakei saw Sena's sweet gaze, always having that zoning-off stare and warm smile, he wondered if the girl's pleasantness was infectious. He smiled back and said, "Thank you, Sena-kun."

Eyeshield 21 nodded and turned her attention to the gates of the zoo. "It's not a problem. Anyway, let's get going; I think I want to see the monkeys first."

Unaware to the two individuals' attention, Mizumachi was situated behind a bush holding binoculars and have a stick taped onto his head—as if that could camouflage his presence. _How_ Kakei and Sena did not immediately recognize the extremely tall boy will always remain a mystery. Seriously, bystanders—nearly all—were staring strangely at the guy, and the reactions of the crowd should have made the two more attentive.

However, that was not the case.

Observing the "couples" go through the gates, smiling happily and walking side by side—almost _too_ closely, Mizumachi couldn't help but frown. For some reason, he was unable to stomach this. He was happy that his stoic pal had a relationship, but he felt…aggravated when it was Sena. The boy shook his head, a determined look on his face, and brought the binoculars to his eyes.

Oh no, he was not spying at all.

"Come on, Kakei, hold her freaking hand!" Mizumachi whispered—a bit too loudly.

After an hour, Mizumachi witnessed Kakei and Sena having an enjoyable time. Sena laughed when the tiger cubs were tackling each other playfully, Kakei smiling to Sena's smile, them having an idle yet intriguing conversation, and the two obviously loving each others' company. It made Mizumachi's stomach churn even more.

"Oh no," Mizumachi gasped—a bit too loudly. His eyes were widened with fear. "All this time I've been hating the relationship between Kakei and Sena-chan…Does this mean that…that…!"

He turned his attention back to the "couple". Eyeshield was pointing to a flamingo and Kakei's lips were moving, probably commenting about something.

"I'm _gay _for Kakei!"

The exclamation was a bit too loud, causing both Kakei and Sena to turn their heads to where the cry originated.

Sena blinked. "Mizumachi-kun?"

"Ah shit!"

"Mizumachi-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Come to see the animals too?" Kakei offered, raising an eyebrow.

The tall boy rushed in front of Kakei and narrowed his eyes, staring at him intensely. Kakei wondered what had drugged his weird friend. Suddenly, Mizumachi sighed, "I knew I was too straight; there's no way that I would have turned that way."

"…"

"Um." Sena didn't know what to say. She felt that she should say something, but didn't know what to say.

"So!" Mizumachi turned his attention onto the smaller girl. "Sena-chan, how's your date with Kaka?"

Kaka? Sena thought.

Kakei's eyes widened incredulously. "Wh-what on earth are you talking about, Mizumachi?" he demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I set you two up so that you can have a date without being conspicuous! Duh!"

"…"

Sena blinked, very confused. "Uh…This is a date?"

"Of course it is!"

Sena blinked again. "Why?"

"Because you two are in love. Duh."

Sena did not blink this time. "…"

However, Kakei did. "…"

"What's with the pauses, you guys?" Mizumachi pouted. "Aren't you happy that I managed to get you lovebirds together without anyone knowing?"

"Mizumachi," Kakei said at last, pinching the bridge of his nose while having his cheeks tinted pink, "S-Sena-kun and I are…are not _dating._"

Sena's entire face was red.

Mizumachi nodded. "Oh."

"Where did you get such idea?"

"Oh, it was just a daydream," he lied.

Kakei gave him a blank stare. "What?"

"Nothin'." He turned to the blushing girl. "Well, since you two aren't dating, I guess it's fine to ask Sena-chan out!"

Sena broke out of her stupor, her face even redder than before. "Wha-what!"

The moral of the story is that you should not make an assumption of love. Courting would be much preferable.


	9. Wheelchair

Word of the day: Wheelchair

Pairings: Mizumachi/Sena/Unsui

Now, in a school full of high school students, there was a tall boy enthusiastically waving to a particular someone. "Yo, Kakei! Look what I got!" Mizumachi called over to his friend, grinning ear to ear and sidestepped to reveal what was behind him.

Kakei's expression didn't change nevertheless. "Am I supposed to see the ghost of your deceased grandmother?" he asked.

"What? No, man! It's a wheelchair."

Indeed it was a wheelchair.

The blue-eyed teen raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"So what?"

"Is this it?"

"What do you mean? It's just a wheelchair."

Kakei stifled rubbing his temple. "Mizumachi," he sighed, "why do you have a wheelchair?"

"Well, have I told you that Aunty Po hurt herself?" the tall boy said.

"No."

"Well, she did. While she was dusting the stair railings, one of the little runts ran pass her and caused her to fly down the stairs." Mizumachi smiled from the memory. "It was hysterical—the girls were bawling and the guys kept saying how cool Aunty Po was because she managed to catch herself, but she twisted her ankle. So she went to the hospital and got herself a wheelchair. But that happened a couple weeks ago."

"When does she have to return the wheelchair to the hospital?"

Mizumachi blinked. "What?"

"Never mind."

"Anyway, since Aunty Po didn't need it anymore, she said that I could have it."

Kakei nodded. "So what are you going to do with it?"

"…I have no idea."

Kakei sighed.

Now, in a different school, there were two certain twins on their way to football practice. However, one of the twins was less enthusiastic about it. Said twin then stopped, causing his brother to turn and look at him. "What's wrong, Agon?" Unsui asked.

"Ah, shit. I forgot that I have detention today, and if I ditch this one I'll be forced to take afterschool studies." He grumbled aloud, rubbing the back of his neck. Indeed he will be forced to take afterschool studies; however, if he missed this football practice then he would be held back until he finished his drills, and he has a date tonight! Then his face lightened up when he figured what to do. "Hey, Unko-chan, can you do me a favor?"

"Not really," he deadpanned.

"Ah, come on! I helped you out when you were struggling on your math homework."

"Agon, I never asked you for help."

"Yeah you did; it was when we were in second grade."

Unsui gave him a look.

"I'll do the dishes for a week," Agon bargained.

"Not good enough. Try again."

"Fuck, I'm not going to deal with this." The dreadlocked boy continued to amble away, a displeased frown apparent on his face. However, he halted when his brother called out, "Bring your grades up?"

Agon took out his hand. "Deal?"

Unsui grabbed and shook his hand. "Deal."

The things he would do for brotherly love.

Now in another school filled with high school students and have possibly twins (though not really important in this matter), there was a girl and her sempai inside a clubroom. Said girl was sad because her sempai was making her do something she didn't really wanted to do.

"Hi-Hiruma-san, why bother spying on what the Kyoshin Poseidon's when we already beat them?" Sena asked warily.

"To beat them further in the future, fucking shrimp," Hiruma replied nonchalantly, his eyes still upon the screen of his laptop.

"But _why_? Wouldn't it be better to beat them with our own skills than already aware of their tactics?"

"Now where's the fun in that?"

Of course, Hiruma always have to win. Always.

Sena sighed, her shoulders slumped and a pout on her face. "But you and Kurita-san and Musashi-san would be graduating at the end of the year. Surely there won't be another game starting anytime soon," she attempted to reason.

Hiruma gave her a look.

Sena sighed again.

Now at the end of school, Mizumachi was strolling on by while rolling the wheelchair behind him. He had nothing to do (and of course he won't do his homework) so he decided to, well, stroll. With his wheelchair.

Unsui was jogging back home to grab his dreadlock wig and a pair of sunglasses. He figured if he dressed out of his uniform he would do a better impression of his brother. It was a good thing that he was faster than an average person thanks to the amount of practice he spent.

Sena, deciding against the spying idea, was on her way to Kyoshin anyway. She was very much afraid of Hiruma, but knew that it was wrong to sneak a peek at the former opposing team. After all, she already experienced how troublesome it was, and it made her glad that Kakei knew her—otherwise, he would stop her again with only one hand.

And apparently it was a coincidence for Sena and Unsui to meet each other at Santa Lane.

"Good evening, Sena-san," the older Kongo twin greeted the short girl, a kind smile upon his face.

"Unsui-san, hello," Sena replied. Her eyes redirected from the street to Unsui. She was getting a bad feeling from Santa Lane, mainly because she nearly died here. Though it did ease her because the precipitous street would go on for a long distance and the train would pass through from an upper section. So no crashing into trains today. "You don't have football practice?" she asked.

"Not quite," he answered. "How about you?"

"Not today either; Hiruma assigned me a mission instead of laps."

Unsui's lip was pressed into a thin line. "In other words, you're sent to spy."

Sena sighed. "That's correct."

"On which school?"

"Kyoshin."

"Why would you sent to spy on them when you already beat them?" he questioned and raising an eyebrow.

"Hiruma-san said it was for future purposes."

"Ah." Unsui assumed wryly that Sena's sempai was a selfless one. "So you're really going to spy on them?"

"Well, not really. Just greet Kakei-kun and Mizumachi-kun, take a peak at their training, and then leave."

He raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that seem obvious though?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'll think of something else once I get there," Sena said idly.

"Something tells me that you're overwhelmed."

"I am. By Hiruma-san. Of course."

The older boy had to stifle his chuckle. The exhausted and stupor expression of the girl was humorous, her lips slightly parted as a sigh—for the last umpteenth time—was heard. Her head was hung over and her shoulders were slumped, making her posture lethargic; it was something that Unsui wouldn't imagine Eyeshield 21 doing, but now he's seeing it and thinks it's hilarious.

Of course, the reason to her behavior is from the most expected person ever: Hiruma. In fact, no one can blame her if it was Hiruma forcing her to do something—well, more like intimidating her into it, but still. Unsui realized something from that: Sena, who was once cowardly, is really brave. When he voiced this to the girl, she blinked and questioned why.

"Simply because you are adjusting to Hiruma's tactics and demeanor just like those other two."

"You mean Kurita-san and Musashi-san?"

"Yes, those two. Unlike the others, they are not frightened by him, and I can see you as the same," he said. "Rather than being scared, you're now feeling exhausted of him, right?"

Sena scratched her head. "I never thought about it, I mean, I always thought that I was scared of Hiruma-san because of how intimidating he is. But now that you tell me, I think that you're right—I'm becoming more used to my sempai's evil schemes," she admitted.

"Perhaps that's your talent," Unsui said, smiling genuinely.

She tilted her head. "What?"

Before the older boy could explain, something occurred. Now, a bit after the two had made their salutations, Mizumachi was seated onto his wheelchair, rolling on by. The tall boy had nothing to do, _really_. He was excluded form practice because the others wanted to focus on a newbie's skill instead of going through tactics and such. So, having nothing but himself and a wheelchair, he decided to, well, roll instead of walk. Seriously, what were wheelchairs meant to do?

Unfortunately, a pebble redirected his way down to Santa Lane, thus the cause of him accelerating down the steep road.

Before Unsui could explain of why Sena's talent was what, they were hit by Mizumachi and his wheelchair. Now…the positioning was unbelievable. No, they did not get flattened, but rather hitched a ride on the chair with wheels.

Sena ended up sitting on the tall boy's lap, and Unsui had his hands wrapped onto the handles while his feet were planted metal stump of the chair. It came to their minds that they were rapidly speeding downhill.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Yaaaaahooooo!" Oddly, Mizumachi was finding their possible death plummet to be highly entertaining.

The trio was moving even quicker, the wheelchair hit against the fence, and caused them to fly into bushes.

Mizumachi popped out of a bush, a leaf in his hair. "Let's go again!"

"Let's not," groaned painful voices.

Yet somehow the tall boy managed to convince them to go for one more round, which led the concussion of Sena and a broken arm of Unsui. Mizumachi received a scrape. That was it.

Now in the school of Kongo Unsui, Kongo Agon was waiting impatiently.

Now in the school of Mizumachi Kengo, Kakei Shun was ready to leave school.

Now in the school of Koyobakawa Sena, Hiruma Yoichi was typing.

All three were unaware of the wounds their teammates had received.

The next day, Sena, Unsui, and Mizumachi crossed paths near by Santa Lane. Sena and Unsui wearily glanced at the wheelchair that Mizumachi was situated upon, and had not realized that they were going for another fun ride after a minute of persuasion.


	10. Infinitesimal

Word of the day: Infinitesimal

Pairings: Rui/Sena

Rui glared down at the girl. Sena fidgeted underneath the boy's death glance.

"How the hell did I ever miss catching you?" he snorted.

"A-ano, Rui-san, I know that you're...aggravating and all—"

"Who the hell said that I was aggravating? Was it that Hiruma bastard?" Rui snapped irately.

"Hiii!"

"Anyway," he continued, sauntering away, "you're don't look all that strong. It should be simple catching you."

Sena stifled the urge to sigh. "We-well, I'm sorry that you feel that way, but can't we put our pasts behind and start anew?" she attempted to reason.

He gave her a blank stare. "What the hell?"

"I mean, u-um…It was just a game that we had long ago and I really don't think it matters anymore."

Rui threw his head back and barked laughter, as if all of a sudden sardonic mirth was bubbling inside him. "As if, midget." Then his fun ceased, a dark expression on his face as he said, "I need to get fucking stronger so that I can face that demon bastard again," he vowed.

Sena didn't know what to say, so she just nodded.

"But seriously, how the hell did I _not _catch you? With my arms and skills, it should have been impossible for you to dodge away!"

Obviously, he had forgotten that her speedy legs and shortness made an advantage, but she knew better than to voice the facts. Sena already suffered from a blonde gunman always making her a fraction of utter hell, so she was wary of what slip up she would do to make that fraction even larger.

"Plus you're diminutive, hardly worth the material for American football! I know that those short legs shouldn't be able to get you far."

So Sena thought it would be wise to warrant the long-tongued male insulting her about her height. Not that she minded—she was pretty much used to it, so she just zoned out while the boy continued to babble.

However, her thoughts were interrupted when something smacked her head. Sena's eyes widened as she looked around, alarmed. "Wh-what?"

"What the hell! You weren't listening to what I was saying," Rui said sourly.

Of him making up short-jokes? "U-um…"

"Now I have to start all over! Okay, so I knew this kid who was just as tiny as you…"

Sena shook her head, but complied listening anyway, even if it meant Rui making fun of her height.


	11. Provocation

Word of the day: Provocation

Pairings: Cerberus/Sena

"!"

Jyuumonji, Kuroki, and Togano watched as Sena was dashing away from Hiruma's dog, which appeared to be revealing more of its dagger-like teeth.

"!"

"Ah, I think Sena made Cerberus pissed," Togano observed from his manga.

"Hiii!" pant "Hiii!" pant "Hiii!" pant "!"

"You think?" Jyuumonji snorted.

"What'd you think she did this time?" Kuroki said while squinting as the girl ran off from a further distance.

"Probably touched its steak or something."

"!"

Ah…The wonders of provocation.

And ultimate crack.


	12. Indirect

Word of the day: Cookie

Pairings: Shin/Sena

"Monta, Shin-san is coming!"

"Sena, I seriously think that Shin-san is a health freak and won't take your bombs of doom," Monta said.

"You tried them before and you received no constipation," Sena pointed out, frowning. "And we _will_ see if he would take my works of art."

"Yeah. Your works of art of _doom_."

"He's coming!"

Shin, dressed in his usual work out clothes, was jogging. In the duration of his exercise, he heard someone call out his name. The boy turned and discovered Eyeshield 21 waving to him, and he took it as a gesture of her wanting him to come over.

"Sena-kun," he acknowledged.

"Hello, Shin-san," she said, bowing in salutation. "Sorry to distract you from your daily runs, but I wanted you to try something for me."

He raised an eyebrow.

Sena threw a glance at the bush, where Monta was hiding, and then presented the second-year a container full of cookies. "I made these recently and wanted to get your opinion," she said, grinning.

Shin, the health freak, stared down at the sugary junk plastered with a brownish coating. He noticed that the dark brown lumps were the chocolate bits—chocolate chip cookies. Different cookies also had purplish-brown chunks—raisin oatmeal cookies. The last type of cookie was lighter than the others and with no slabs of something-something—sugar cookies.

How does this young fellow know about cookies when he has a strict diet?

He has a mother, duh. AKA, _female_.

His father, a super-duper work out dude, and Shin has become familiar to such strange morsels that the mom consumes frequently. And how does she not get fat from all that sugar and oil?

"They appear to be cookies," he stated.

"Um, yes. So would you try them?"

Shin looked at Sena in the eye, and then back down at the cookies. "Why?"

Sena's shoulders slumped, her expression filled with disbelief. "Oh dear," she sighed, "the interrogation."

"Why?" he repeated.

"Because I want to get your opinion on them."

"Why?"

"Because I am curious."

"Why?"

"Because I made them."

Shin nodded, and Sena wondered if he was done and that he actually understood what she was talking about.

"I see," he said, his expression indifferent as ever. "Sugar conjures up a mild use of energy, and I suppose that eating one would help me stimulate."

Sena smiled happily. "Thank you, Shin-san!"

He took an oatmeal cookie—because it's healthier—and took two large bites, finishing it already. He carefully chewed and swallowed.

"So?" Sena asked.

Shin raised an eyebrow.

"How does it taste?"

"It tastes like a cookie."

Oh brother. "I mean, does it taste good?"

"It's sweet."

In Shin terms, it means that it does taste good and he would receive no constipation tonight.

Then he took another cookie, stuck it to Sena's mouth, and took a bite from that. "It tastes even sweeter," he commented, and then ran off.

Monta jumped out of the bush and screamed, "Indirect kiss!"


	13. Epithet

Word of the day: Epithet

Pairings: Many/Sena

Sena, Monta, and Suzuna were idly walking back to the club from the convenience store (apparently Hiruma ran out of a pack of gum so he sent Sena out to get some—Monta and Suzuna decided to tag along). They were having a conversation regarding to Suzuna's cheerleading—in which Monta commented Suzuna and the other cheerleaders didn't need new uniforms, Sena thought the cheering was cheerful enough, and Suzuna was displeased about certain things relating to cheerleading.

All seemed in order…that until Mizumachi was seen sitting on a wheelchair, his legs tucked close to his chest and his long arms motoring the seat. Sena's immediate reaction was to stiffen, her eyes focused entirely on the wheelchair as her two friends looked at her curiously.

Mizumachi noticed her and grinned widely. "Yo, Sena-chan!" he called, waving.

"A-ah…Mizumachi-kun, hello," Sena replied, her tone strangely weary all of a sudden. "I see you still have…_that._"

"My wheelchair? Of course! Like I'd throw it away even though it's sort of bashed; it's still in tip-top condition anyway. Ah, speaking of which, maybe we should go down Santa Lane again! It'd be sweet!" Then a hand struck the back of the boy's head, and Mizumachi whined loudly. "Jeez, Kakei! What the hell?" he cried, clutching his head.

"Honestly, Mizumachi, you never cease to become a nuisance to everyone," Kakei sighed, frowning. He turned his attention to the trio and bowed in apology. "I'm sorry for his irritable behavior, Sena-kun."

"Oh, it's no problem, Kakei-kun. Mizumachi-kun was merely, um, bringing up interesting memories," she nervously chuckled.

Monta raised an eyebrow but did not say anything. Suzuna, on the other hand, had taken an interest in the conversations that Sena was sharing with.

"Well that certainly is good," Kakei said with a smile. "Come on, Mizumachi. I'll see you later, Sena-kun."

"Oh all right. Bye, Sena-chan!" Mizumachi said.

"Bye, Kakei-kun, Mizumachi-kun," Sena said after them.

But just before they could fully pass them, Suzuna shouts, "Wait!" Everyone paused and looked at her, surprised.

"I came up an epiphany," she declared and pointed to Eyeshield, "that Sena, even though revealed to be a girl, is called 'Sena-_kun'_ instead of 'Sena-_chan'_. With the exception of the guy in the wheelchair, of course."

"Hey, I have a name, you know," Mizumachi said with a childish pout.

"You're point, Suzuna?" Sena asked.

"My point is that most guys you came across still regard you as a guy, Sena," Suzuna said, crossing her arms.

"Wait, I don't call Sena 'Sena-kun'. It'd be weird to call my pal that, by the way," Monta pointed out.

"But what about Mamori-nee? You call her 'Mamori-_san_'," Sena said.

"I-it's because that's different," he said, unable to hide the reddening on his face.

"Because she's a girl?"

"Y-yeah! That's totally it!"

"Hey! I'm a girl but you add no title to my name," Suzuna complained.

"Now that I think about it, am I the only dude who called Sena-chan 'Sena-chan'?" Mizumachi pondered curiously.

"You've been calling her that even when she was under the disguise of a boy," Kakei said matter-of-factly.

"But still." The tall boy still situated on the rolling chair tapped his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Ne, Kakei, you like her, right? Then how come you don't call her 'Sena-_chan'_?"

Kakei's blush colored his skin instantaneously. "W-what are you blabbing about, Mizumachi?" the blue-eyed boy snapped.

"I _know _that you do, Kaka-pi!" he lightly teased.

Kaka-pi? Sena and Monta thought in unison.

Then Sena broke out of her reverie, a blush similar to Kakei's was evident on her cheeks. "Wait, what?"

"Kakei likes you—" Kakei smacked Mizumachi again before he could finish.

"Please do not believe what this idiot says," he said.

Suzuna frowned. "Whether you like her or not, there's no reason to why you shouldn't call her with a proper title," she accused mildly. "I mean, 'Sena-_san_' could work—anything besides 'Sena-_kun_'." Then Suzuna paused, and then said thoughtfully, "Come to think about it, Shin-san was Sena's first rival and he addresses her as 'Sena-kun' even though he knew that she was a girl! Does that mean that he calls most girls with 'kun' at the end?"

"Um, Suzuna, where's the point in this?" Sena said, somewhat exasperated.

"Hey, even Jyuumonji don't call you with anything! And doesn't he have something for you?" Monta said, his eyes wide.

Nobody noticed the sharpness in Kakei's eyes or the pursed frown on Mizumachi's face. Sena groaned, comically slapping her forehead, "He doesn't like me! We're just friends!"

"Yeah, totally friends, especially right after you got all touchy-feely during practice," Suzuna sniffed sarcastically, but inwardly she was giggling madly at Sena's "torment", in which Sena could see the sadism through that facade.

"He accidentally rammed into me when trying to catch the ball! I swear that Jyuumonji does not like me!"

"What about me?"

"J-Jyuumonji!"

The blonde delinquent appeared, his expression a mild curious one. "Why were you screaming my name?" he asked.

"I was explaining something," Sena huffed.

"Whoa, is it true that you and Sena-chan are in a relationship?" Mizumachi gasped and all traces of adversative air gone ever since Jyuumonji came. Kakei, however, eyed the boy in his calculating gaze, in which the boy was oblivious of.

Instead, he was occupied by the out-of-the-blue question, and he blushed. "What the hell?"

"So it _is_ true!"

"N-no it isn't!"

"Oh! Oh! Denial!"

"Shut up! I'm not denying anything!"

"You and Sena-kun are in good terms nevertheless. Am I correct?" Kakei said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Jyuumonji nearly groaned with relief. "Sena and I do not have that sort of relationship other than friendship."

"See?" Sena said, but mostly to Monta. "I told you—there's nothing going on between us." Nobody even witness Jyuumonji wincing from Sena's words. For some reason, it hurt him and he had no idea why. Nothing between them? Why did the truth seem to pain him?

"Anyway, why are you here?" she asked her classmate.

"Hiruma's getting pissed because you're taking too long." He looked at the two towering boys. "Too busy chit-chatting?"

"Um, you can say that…"

"I came up with another epiphany," Suzuna declared, attracting everyone's attention again. "You call Sena with no title! Oh! And it's the same with Sena too!"

He blinked. "So?"

"So that would mean with Sena excluding the formal titles, that would prove that she only see you as a friend!"

Inwardly, Jyuumonji winced. Again.

Monta's eyes glimmered from the revelation. "That sort of makes sense now. When Sena doesn't call anyone with formality that means she regards him or her as a close friend. But when she does then that would mean..."

"That I want to be polite," Sena grumbled.

"That she wants to be polite! I get it now!" Then the catcher paused. "But what about Shin-san?"

"What about him?"

"You call him 'Shin-_san_' and not 'Shin-_kun_'."

"Does that mean we're more special, Sena-chan?" Mizumachi chirped hopefully.

Sena rubbed her forehead. "Uh…um…"

"You know, Hiruma is going to be even more pissed if we don't get going," Jyuumonji reminded.

"Huh? What's going on here?"

"Just great," he muttered.

Running on by were Sakuraba and Shin, apparently doing their daily jogs together. Sakuraba halted his running to see the familiar faces grouped in a loose huddle. "Oh, hey Sena-kun," Sakuraba greeted the shorter girl when his eyes landed on her.

"Hello, Sakuraba-san," Sena replied.

"He did it!" Mizumachi and Suzuna and Monta exclaimed all at once, pointing at the former model.

Sakuraba was startled. "D-did what?"

"Sena-kun," Shin acknowledged Sena.

"Hello, Shin-san," Sena replied, wondering if they would exclaim again.

And so they have. "He did it too!"

"Really! Is it so hard just calling her 'Sena-chan'?" Suzuna mildly fumed, pouting.

"What?" Sakuraba blinked in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Apparently, she's being riled up because Sena-kun is not usually addressed with…with a different ending," Kakei struggled to explain, trying to make it as simple as possible.

"It seems that I'm the only one who calls her Sena-chan," Mizumachi laughed.

Sakuraba blinked again. "Why are you in a wheelchair…?"

"Is it a problem of how we address Eyeshield?" Shin questioned with a bit of a monotone in his voice.

"He's an idiot and no, it is not wrong of how we address her," Kakei answered to both questions.

"Hey!" Mizumachi cried.

"Yes it is," Suzuna objected. "Sena is a girl and therefore you must treat her as a girl, except in football, but whatever!" She turned to Sena and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her violently. "Sena, I am doing this for your own good! Listen to me! You may not care at the moment, but when you start to realize that the harem around you don't regard you as a girl you'll start _hating _some things!"

"Uh…"

"And I know! I know a lot! My idiotic brother—surprisingly—had many guy friends and I would sometimes hang out with them. At first, it didn't really matter when they treated me as a little sister or a friend, but I started having a crush on one of the guys and was _depressed _when he only saw me as…as…as a friend!" she sniffed. "So you see? When you realize that the man who you love don't love you back, it will hurt. A lot."

"Uh…Suzuna, how does this relate to them calling me 'Sena-chan'? I mean, they could do that and still not like me like that." Sena frowned. "Besides, they're my friends; I would never view them as that!"

The boys cringed expect for Shin and Monta.

"Sure you won't," Suzuna said skeptically, and then shook her head. "And I suppose that Riku fellow is to be considered only as a friend."

"Riku is my friend and my brotherly figure."

"Ew! You're insinuating incest!" Mizumachi blanched at Suzuna.

"What? No I'm not!" Suzuna protested.

"Yes you were!"

"Eh, wait," Sakuraba said, gaining the attention of everyone, "does Sena—um—kun or chan care of what title she is called by?"

Everyone looked at her, and Sena sighed. "No, I do not care. Not at all."

"But Sena!" Suzuna insisted.

"I do not care if there's a freaking _harem _surrounding me, I am not going to have a crush on one of my friends," which caused the guys to cringe again, "and I certainly am not in a relationship with Riku, Mizumachi-kun!" The added sentence was directed towards the tall boy, who grinned at the clearing of the misunderstanding, completely unaware of the weary glare sent by the frustrated girl.

"Cool! So we're still up for Saturday, right?" he said.

"This Saturday?" Shin repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Was it not this Saturday that we would train, Sena-kun?"

"Yes, Shin-san. And no, Mizumachi-kun, I promised on _next _Saturday."

"That's what I meant!" He pouted.

Sena shook her head, but a smile was forced upon her face.

"You're going on a date next week?" Jyuumonji said, frowning.

"With Mizumachi?" Kakei added, somewhat bewildered.

"What!" Eyes turned behind and, ironically, it was Riku. Fuming, he stomped into the group and grabbed Sena by the shoulders. "Sena, what do you think you're—"

"No title!" Mizumachi and Suzuna and Monta exclaimed, pointing at the boy.

Riku froze, surprised. "What…?"

"I'm not going on a date with Mizumachi!" Sena cried, prying her childhood friend's hands off of her shoulders. "We decided to go to the arcades because he figured out that we used to play the same game back then!"

"Pacman?" Riku gave her a deadpanned stare.

"Whoa, I used to be infatuated with that game," Sakuraba stated, a smile from nostalgia appeared on his face.

"Are you kidding me? It's a game where hardly anyone could beat!" the shorter male exclaimed.

"Only because you sucked, right?" Jyuumonji assumed.

"Hey, those weird monster thing-a-majiggers were hard to get away from."

Shin's eyes narrowed. "Would this be a type of training that I never heard of?"

"Uh…No, it's just a game from the arcades," Sakuraba answered.

"Gah!" Sena threw her arms in the air and dashed away, grabbing Monta and Suzuna. Once they were near the school, the trio huffed and puffed.

"That was MAX weird," Monta affirmed, wiping away a bead of sweat.

"Agreed," Sena sighed.

The next day, Hiruma slapped a piece of paper on the table before her. Sena blinked and eyed the blonde cautiously. "What's this?"

"Application."

She blinked. "For what?"

"For not getting distracted when I need you to do something for me, fucking shrimp," Hiruma snapped. "Or should I address you as Sena-_sama_? Or Sena-_dono_?"

Or Sena-shi. Or Sena-tan. Or Sena-no-danna.

But there never would be Sena-sempai.

Sena sighed. But there's always "fucking shrimp".


	14. Liability

Word of the day: Liability

Pairings: Agon/Sena/Unsui

"Agon, this is highly unnecessary," Unsui sighed. "It was an accident, after all."

"The fucking trash blew up my date." Agon sent a death glare at said trash. "Bitch is going to pay."

"Hiii!" Sena whimpered.

"Agon, please, be reasonable. Sena-kun didn't mean to ride her bike over a banana peel, thus rotating in circles and knock into a baker who happened to be holding a huge cake, causing him to send the cake flying into the air and onto your head. And with Sena-kun pushing you into the garbage with her bike still moving with rapid velocity was not her fault either."

"You watched the fucking whole thing, didn't you?" Agon snarled silently.

"Just a tad."

"I-I have to go back home; my parents are going to worry a-and wonder where I am," Sena stammered. "S-s-so if you d-don't mind, would you mind untying me?"

"Actually, I have a better idea." Agon leaned forward, a wide devious grin on his face, scaring Sena and Unsui, but scaring Sena much more. "I could toss you into the sea, watch you suffocate, drag you out, stick swords through your entrails, burn you alive, and then feed you to the hyenas."

"Or you could make me drink poison so that I could die a painless death," she weakly suggested, wriggling in her seat as her feet were bounded to the chair legs and her wrists tied behind he back.

"Okay, this is ridiculous, Agon. Sure Sena might have ruined your date, but would overreacting about it really would be a sensible thing to do?" Unsui huffed, placing his hands on his waist.

"Don't forget when she stained my shirt because the bitch couldn't stop her clumsy feet, or when she was putting up posters about me fucking some guy in our team."

"Hiruma-san made me do it! I swear!" she cried.

"Poor Gin-kun never had been the same ever again," Unsui sighed.

"Point is that the fucking trash here deserves a punishment, therefore I vote on my idea."

Sena casted Unsui a pleading look, unconsciously giving him a really good puppy-face, in which caused Unsui to feel pity for her.

"Or that she could do something not is not relative to death," the older Kongo brother said. While Agon gave his brother a look, Sena stifled a sigh with relief. "I propose that Sena-san will act as…as our house maid for three months."

"Two months. I don't think I can handle seeing the trash for that long," Agon said.

"Fine, two months."

Sena stared at Unsui as a savior. Unsui was feeling kind of flustered by the attention. Agon figured it would do the girl some good if she were to clean their place twice a week—even though the man had to put up hearing and seeing her for those two days. Urgh.

And so, the month went by.

It was in that month Agon proceeded in terrifying the poor girl, however, was very frustrated of why whenever he saw her he had a rumbly-tumbly notion in his tummy. Unsui enjoyed their temporary house maid very much; Sena was pleasant and kind and cute—wait, what?

Unsui shook his head. What was he thinking? Cute? Sena? Of course not! Sena was like a friend to him, or perhaps a little sister! He…He…He wouldn't think of her as _cute. _

Agon saw his brother flustered and frowned. "Oi, Unko-chan, why so red?"

"H-huh?"

"Never mind…"

Agon swore it was the evil works of the trash. Whenever she's near by, Unsui would get all friendly and sweet. Fuck, that was gross. It was obvious that he had a crush on the fucking trash, which was obviously caused by her evil magical powers. He _knew _that she had evil magical powers. And that Hiruma was a demon in disguise.

It was also the reason why he felt a strange feeling when she's near by. It could be casted when she was laughing softly, or smiling genuinely, or tilting her head to the side while acting naïve, or when she was praising him on his awesome abilities as an awesome player, or when she was making food for them, or…something.

Agon does not trust her.

Unsui does.

Sena didn't hear Agon say to Unsui, "I don't trust her."

"Agon, what about Sena you do not trust?" Unsui sighed.

"Everything."

Sena never did earn Agon's trust.


	15. Appreciation

Word of the day: Appreciation

Pairings: Sakuraba/Sena

Proud of her awesome cookie-making skills, she decided to send a batch to Mamori, who was very happy to know that her little sisterly figure managed to make delicious cookies. Sena also sent a batch to Riku, who was curious seeing how the tomboy—all of a sudden—did something feminine, but grinned when the sweets turned out to be great.

Mamori and Riku both knew very, very, very well that Sena had no skill in cooking whatsoever, but knew that Sena was able to make decent cookies. They knew that she didn't go out and buy them; it looked like what she would create. After all, they looked like poop.

However, there were a couple folks out there who were oblivious to Sena's cooking (other than cookies).

Such as…Sakuraba!

When Sena was returning to Deimon after visiting Riku, somewhat upset of how Riku commented that when he received the package he thought someone sent him poop (and how the Seibu football team laughed at her too), she met Shin and Sakuraba along the way.

"Oh, hey Shin-san, Sakuraba-san," Sena greeted.

Shin nodded in acknowledgement, and Sakuraba smiled. "Hello, Sena-kun," the former model replied back.

Apparently, Shin took notice the sad glint in Sena's eyes. "Something wrong, Sena-kun?" Shin asked.

"Huh? O-oh, nothing is wrong. Thank you anyway, Shin-san," Sena reassured him, a smile lit on her face. However, both boys knew that the girl was lying.

"Sena-kun, you don't have to lie to us," Sakuraba said. "Tell us what's wrong."

She bit her lower lip, but sighed. "It's not that bad, really. Riku just teased me about how weird my cookies look," she explained while pouting.

Sakuraba was surprised. "You bake?"

She nodded. "Shin-san tried one of my cookies before."

"Oh?" Sakuraba, surprised again—especially knowing that his health-freak friend, who was a health-freak, ate Sena's cookies. He was somewhat disappointed that he didn't try them; they probably tasted wonderful considering how the health-freak consumed that of a junk food. "How was it?" he asked his friend.

"It was good," answered Shin.

IT WAS GOOD! Shin just said that it was good!

Sena grinned happily. Sakuraba was amazed.

"Want to try one?" she offered, pushing the box towards the boy.

"Of course!" Sakuraba took a cookie out of its confinement, now discovering the reason why Sena was laughed at. Indeed, the cookie appeared like poop, in which the boy was having a hard time stifling his laughter. But somehow, he managed not to burst and gave the girl a smile. He took a bite and his grin widened. "Wow, Sena-kun, this is great!"

Sena's face lit up. "Thank you so much, Sakuraba-san!" she said, bowing down in gratitude.

Finally someone appreciated her cookies!

Despite what they appear, of course.


	16. Interview

Word of the day: Interview

Pairings: Akaba/Sena/Riku

Akaba smiled at the girl before him. "Hello, Sena-kun," greeted the redhead. "What brings you to the Bando Spiders?"

Sena smiled back. "Oh, just here to see you," she told him. "If you don't mind, could I interview you? You see, my class is working on a debate rally and, ironically, I was designated to ask a football player."

He nodded. "But what about your teammates?"

"I couldn't find them anywhere," she sighed. "I even went to Kyoshin and Ojo, but they were busy with practice and I didn't want to intrude."

There was an obvious clear of the throat.

"And I didn't want to do Riku considering how I already know so much about him, it would be like cheating."

"My interests could have changed!" the fair-haired lad insisted to his childhood friend.

"So I was thinking of interviewing one of the Banjo Spiders, and then you appeared," she continued, totally ignoring Riku who now crossed his arms and frowned.

Akaba tapped his chin in thought. "I don't see why not," he answered, his eyes showing through his tinted glasses.

Sena grinned. "Great! Let me dig in my bag for a pen." As Sena opened her book-bag, Akaba noticed that there was a clipboard with a piece of paper attached in her hand already. He stifled a smile. The Eyeshield 21 sure knew how to get prepared.

"Okay, what do you do on your free time?" she asked.

"Play my guitar," he answered.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Enough already," Riku sighed, shaking his head. "Sena, did you make up these questions?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"No offense, but you're not very creative."

She pouted. "This is an _interview_, Riku. What's so creative about it?"

"It _can _be creative if you think of creative questions. For starters, if there was a scale hovering over a volcano and you could only pick one of the two objects before they fall into the pit, what would you pick? Your guitar or an old lady?"

Sena sighed and palmed her face. "Riku…"

"Fuu, my guitar, of course," Akaba said.

She turned to the redhead with a look of appall. "You rather pick an instrument over an innocent elder?" she exclaimed.

"Well, she'll die eventually," he said, shrugging.

Discreetly, Riku was writing down his awesome question and the answer the Bando Spiders captain replied with. Tucking the clipboard in his armpit, he prepared for another question, "If there were blonde, brunette, ginger, and black-haired guys of each hair color waiting to be part of the Bando Spiders team, what would you do?"

Akaba flashed a look of puzzlement. "I would test them and conjure an evaluation depending of their skills if whether good enough to join."

Riku nodded while writing it down. "Not judgmental upon hair color," Riku said. "How kind of you."

"Fuu," Akaba snorted. "Next question."

"What would you do if there was a mugger in your house?"

"Call the police."

"Let me be clear on that: What would you do if there was a mugger in your house _and _he was holding a gun to your head?"

Sena thought that Riku was asking far-fetched questions.

"I would try to reason with him," the redhead answered.

After writing the remaining words, Riku grinned at his childhood friend. "Simple enough, right? You try."

"Are you serious? Ask Akaba-san strange questions?" Sena groaned, frowning.

"I don't mind," Akaba piped.

"Oh fine!" Sena paused, thinking. "Uh, so…what brand of orange juice do you buy?"

They gave her a look.

"W-what?"

"When I said be creative, I mean be creative."

And he means '_think like a Riku'. _In which all humanity is at loss.

"Uh, o-okay. Um, how would you grill your steak if you were in a spaceship?"

"Now that's more like it!"

Sena received an A on creativity, but a D on the work.

Riku received a glare and Akaba received a pout.


	17. Delirious

Word of the day: Delirious

Pairings: Yukimitsu/Sena/Kotaro

Despite his flaws in strength and speed, Yukimitsu had a brain full of calculations, academics, techniques, and other smarty goodness. And this gave him the competence of a detective as well (probably).

Why do you ask?

Well, one day, practice ended so he was getting ready to leave. As he walked out of that funky looking club, he spotted Sena! He was about to say a simple salutation and then a farewell till suddenly he heard a masculine voice. From what he learned a while back, Sena was not a boy but a girl.

Yukimitsu, behind that wall and being not conspicuous, peered over and saw Kotaro Sasaki. What was that Bando Spider kicker dude doing here in Deimon?

And why was he grinning and laughing? And why was Sena grinning and laughing too?

This calls for a moment…

OF SUSPICION!

Yukimitsu, the ever so collected and relaxed guy, rubbed his chin INWARDLY. However, he nervously smiled OUTWARDLY because for some reason he had a notion of _suspicion _that those two football players were IN LOVE! Which would be _IMPOSSIBLE_!

Probably.

The next day, when practice was over, Yukimitsu was found to be in the same situation AGAIN! _Again_ Sena and Kotaro seemed to have a fun discussion about something, something that made them laugh and giggle and smile and grin. Which was weird because this never happened before, _except for yesterday_.

Yukimitsu decided that it would be too much of a hassle to just sit there like a waiting duck until the two lovey dovey birds would take off and fly for their honeymoon. So! He walked around that wall and pass Sena and her boyfriend, which didn't happen because Sena called after him, "Hey, Sempai!"

SHIZZ…

"Um, yes, Sena-kun?" Yukimitsu said, smiling as if he wasn't interrupting something.

"Oh, well, I wanted to know if you heard anything about our next game. For some reason, I knew nothing about it," she said.

"You mean the conditioning game we have against Hirokoko Bobobo-Bobobobo School?" STUPID! SHE NEVER HEARD OF IT! "Ah, I mean, did anyone even mention that to you?"

She tapped her chin. "Monta did, I think."

"Hirokoko Bobobo-Bobobobo School?" Kotaro said, whipping out his trusty comb and began combing. "Gonna compete against them? Not smart."

The two turned to him simultaneously. "Why's that, Kotaro-san?" Sena asked.

The Elvis wannabe took his time combing his hair, and then pointed at her with his comb. "We played against them before, and it was _not _smart!"

"Did you loose?" Yukimitsu asked.

"If by loose by giving up is the same thing, then yes, and that's smart."

"Why'd you give up?"

Kotaro looked left and right, and leaned in and whispered, "They were _weird._"

"I…see…" Yukimitsu suddenly discovered that the tension was a bit straining.

"You know what else is weird?" Kotaro did not wait to hear their answer. "THIS!"

AND THEN SUDDENLY KOTARO TURNED INTO A FLYING MONKEY WITH TUMORS ALL OVER HIS BODY!

"Smart! Smart! Smart! Smart! Smart! Smart! Smart!" ranted the monkey thingamajigger. And then wings sprouted out of his back, and with his tumor infested fingers, he grabbed Sena and fly up to a tower. "Smart! Smart! Smart! Smart! Smart! Smart! Smart!"

Yukimistu gawked in shock at the revelation: Kotaro was actually an alien!

_Not smart._

The monkey/alien/Kotaro pounded his chest and tried to smash the airplanes that were hitting him with missiles and other stuff that would hurt him. Sena, being violently shaken by the pounding, threw up because she did not do well in roller coasters. The vomit then turned into a black blob, and then wriggled, and then shook, and then took the form of a humanoid.

IT WAS HIRUMA.

"Mwuhahahahaha!" cackled the blonde terror. Out of nowhere, he whipped out a gun and shot Kotaro in the eye. The monster thing exploded and combs and purple hair was raining upon the pitiful souls.

The End.

Well, not quite.

You see, what you had read really did happen, but only in Yukimitsu's perspective. And how did he manage to envision all that ridiculous junk?

Simple. He was delirious.

The boy had a BAD case of the fever and was out sleepwalking. He caught Kotaro talking to Sena about if she could manage to get Musashi to have a rematch with him, and then he puked. Right in front of the two.

Sena called an ambulance and watched as they took poor brainiac away.

"Why was he there in his pajamas?" Kotaro then asked Sena.

"Well, one of the burses informed me that sempai had a fever, and I guess he was sleepwalking," Sena said, shrugging.

"Dude, not smart."

But funny.


	18. Ponder

Word of the day: Ponder

Pairings: Akaba/Sena

One night, Akaba dreamt that Sena was singing on a stage and he was playing the guitar alongside. They were doing a wonderful job: he managed to fulfill his role with his guitar, producing wonderful tunes; Sena's voice was beautiful—she sang like an angel, only in a rock 'n roll version, anyway. The two were a great team, that until Sena sang the next word a bit too strained and the next a bit too pitched.

And that's when he woke up.

That morning, Akaba wondered why he was dreaming about the little runner-back. Surely this is…something that just happened…?

It wasn't as if he thinks about her all the time. Sure, he was thinking about her a lot, but that was before the game between Devil Bats and Bando Spiders—plus, that was when everybody thought she was a he, so there. He knows that he holds no romantic interests for Sena, just mere friendship. And they don't see each other that often, so what's more to their relationship anyway?

Not that they have one. Other than friendship, of course.

But why did he dream about her?

He shook his head. It was just an occurrence. Nothing special.

But why was she on a stage with him? Singing with a honey-coated voice?

JUST AN OCCURRENCE.

But why did she end up singing as if she was on crack?

…

How to explain that one?

Then Akaba wondered if the little Eyeshield was a wonderful singer as he dreamed her to be that one night. Or that she would be an awful singer and that what he was dreaming held no meaning. Just some simple random stuff…

But what if…

What if she really was an awesome singer?

Akaba rubbed his temple. Why was he thinking about this? What did it matter? So what if Sena has a lively voice? What does it have to do with him, anyway?

But then again…there would be a change for him to test out his guitar skills and play alongside with Sena. He was sure that the two of them would make a fantastic duo. Just the two of them. Making billions with their love of music. Just the two of them. Having fun singing and playing. Just the two of them.

Just the two of them…

Just the two of them…

Just the two of them…

….Alone….

WAIT! WHAT!

Akaba discovered that he had caught either two things: he suddenly had a crush on Sena or that he suddenly had a rare disease that made him think unreasonably. Hmmmm….Which one would it be?

Well, to find out, he should go visit Sena.

Yes.

To see if Sena is a good singer or a bad singer. Hopefully a good singer.

Yes.

That morning, Sena sneezed a lot.

Yes.


	19. Poem

Word of the day: Poem

Pairings: Otawara/Sena

Otawara decided to do something daring.

He decided to try being romantic.

The fellows thought the idea was bewildering, but he paid no mind; he wanted to try something new. But unfortunately, he kept having brainfarts on what to do.

What should he do?

So he asked Shin. He might know what to do.

Shin gave him a blank stare before saying, "Write a poem."

What a great idea!

But sadly he had to think up of what to say…Too much thinking…

So he asked Takami what he should write about in a poem.

Takami gave him an incredulous expression before saying, "…Uh, whatever you want…?"

Otawara nodded knowingly. "Good idea, man!"

So he wrote his poem, and then it dawned on him. To whom should he be romantic to?

He thought of Kurita, his rival, and decided to send the poem to him, but he stopped when he remembered that he was trying to be romantic.

He could give it to the manager, but doesn't she have a boyfriend? Hmmm…that would be weird.

His last consideration was the girl who was revealed to be Eyeshield 21. And she was in Kurita's team too, so that would be interesting!

But he doesn't know her name! Hmmmm…

"Oi, Sakuraba, what's that Eyeshield girl's name?" he asked the former model.

Sakuraba blinked. "Koyobakawa Sena…?"

Otawara grinned widely. "Thanks dude!"

So he wrote her name on the letter, walked out of the club, walked inside of Deimon High, asked someone where Koyobakawa Sena was, went to her classroom, and saw her in her desk, about to fall asleep due to the teacher's monotonous lecture.

"Here!" he chirped, smacking the letter in front of her.

Sena woke up in an instant, staring wide-eyed at the older boy. "O-Otawara-san?"

Everyone was looking at him, but he remained oblivious to it. He grinned widely. "Sure! Why not?"

"Wh-what?"

Then he left.

Sena and everyone else was dumbfounded, even the boring teacher.

She looked down at the wrinkled envelope and flipped it. 'To Kotoobakeo Poopoo Sena, From me,' she read inwardly. She opened it and pulled out of the letter, reading it aloud this time.

"Love is pure.

Love is kind.

Love is gentle.

Love is patient.

Love is joy.

Love is peace.

Love is faithful.

Love is good.

Love is warm.

But when I look at you, I see the loveliest of them all.

You.

I love you."

Sena blushed while the girls in her classroom squealed.

Otawara is a poet.

* * *

A/N: Use his poem for Valentine's Day! I recommend it! Oh, and someone asked me to do a Hiruma/Sena one. I promise that would be the next chapter.


	20. Kitty

Word of the day: Kitty

Pairings: Hiruma/Sena

Hiruma didn't fail noticing that there was a kitten following him during his walk home. It ran closer to him whenever the distance between began to lengthen, and sometimes it would trot slower so it wouldn't bump against his heels. It just followed him with its tail in the air, and occasionally gave a couple "mews" here and there.

It would have been cute if it was shadowing a little girl or a toddler (or even an old lady), but seeing an adorable scruffy white kitten trailing behind a scary blonde demon (with a gun, mind you) was just too weird.

The witnessing people thought if the kitten had a mental disorder, but then again, kittens would probably follow anyone despite the bad aura because they haven't developed their senses yet. And so true, Hiruma was practically spilling over a dark atmosphere that clouded over him, and it was all because of two things: the Disciplinary Group continued to badger him of what he can't do (much to his annoyance), and that no matter how much he tried the kitten followed him everywhere. It wasn't as if he didn't have a dislike for small animals (probably); it was because he was sure that it'll be begging to come home with him, even though he can't.

It was because Cerobus would eat it.

Meh. What did it matter to him anyway?

As he was thinking whether he should skewer the kitten and cook it over an open fire or that his dog would prefer it raw, something unexpected happened—well, not really that unexpected, but you get the idea that it was a bit ironic.

There was another kitten following him.

Both felines glanced at each other, made its meowing sounds, and pranced happily behind him. Hiruma blew his gum nonchalantly and narrowed his eyes. He was debating on whether he should blow off one of their heads if it could scare them away as a grown cat appeared. And then another.

Hmm. If he shot one of the cats' head, would the others scurry away at the sight of the explosion? He cackled mentally at the picture, finding great joy at the suffering and horror of the ones around him (including cats). It would get rid of these pesky animals, and the eyes wandering to him with curiosity as of why they kept following him.

But there were too many people around, and even cops were stopping by the little shop to buy whatever. He grunted with displeasure knowing that if he killed a cat in such brutal yet mirthful way there would be consequences. So he sauntered away, only in a quicker pace in case he could loose the cats.

By the time he stopped by his house, he turned around and saw an army full of cats.

Damn

He reached into his bag pocket for his handgun (to shoot the mewling pests, duh), only to pull out a bag that said "CATNIP KOYOBAKAWA SENA". He blew his gum and tossed the bag to the throng, not even watching the fiasco as the cats clawed their way towards to the catnip, fighting and hissing.

The next morning, Sena woke up with confusion.

Pitt, her cat, wasn't here, which was very odd. Usually the cat would be sleeping on her tummy.

After getting dressed, she looked around to see any races of her cat. Unfortunately, she hadn't seen a glimpse of Pitt anywhere. Sena frowned and plopped her hands on her waist. This was really weird.

"Mom, did you see Pitt?" she asked her mother.

Mihae shook her head. "No. Maybe she's outside or something."

"I guess you're right."

She took off after breakfast. On her way to school, she heard something strange from a nearby distance. It sounded…like a strangling high pitched growl. She quite put her finger on it, but it was indeed familiar. Now, why would that sound be familiar to her?

As she continued her walk, the sound was becoming louder and louder. Curious, Sena turned around the block to see what it was, only finding something rather shocking.

Hiruma was grinning manically, only it seemed to be having a dark aura about it—which frightened Sena a lot. He walked, practically skipping with what evil joy, and behind him was a horde of cats all marching behind him. What a horrible, horrible sight.

Hiruma got himself an army of evil cat minions.

When he turned his gaze upon her, he cackled, "Oi, fucking shrimp, guess what?"

"W-what, Hiruma-san?" Sena dared to answer.

"I found your fucking cat lying half-dead in my fucking yard. I think you should fucking take better care of your fucking responsibility."

He idly tossed the animal to the girl's arm, and she panicked seeing Pitt mewling pitifully at her owner.

"P-Pitt!"

"Oh, and fucking shrimp?"

She dared to look up, giving the blonde terror wide and scared eyes.

He grinned. "I suggest you fucking run."

Her classmates were surprised o see Sena late, and also finding multiple of scratches on her skin and a heavy blush on her cheeks.

What did Hiruma did to Sena? I'll leave your imagination to decide.

* * *

A/N: Does anyone know what grade Ikkyu is in?


	21. Blush

Word of the day: Blush

Pairings: Ikkyu/Sena/Kongo twins

Monta and Ikkyu were rivals, in a way, but they were also quite similar. They liked catching things, act unintentionally like idiots, say their favorite phrases, cute girls; they have that mighty temper, big hands, determination, skills, a fear of one of their teammates, treatment of an idiot, and an adorable way of blushing.

When Monta blushes, his tanned cheeks are colored in a radiant rosy hue that shows nicely, despite his monkey-like appearance.

When Ikkyu blushes, his paler face is dipped in a pink flare that just goes with his misleading eyes, unable to meet directly with anyone's eyes.

But, ever since he had seen her blush, he somehow…had grown addicted seeing that lovely blush. It was just so…_cute._

It started when he was practicing in the fields. The others were complaining about how Agon never shows up and that he's probably with some girl. Ikkyu sympathize their anxiety; he too wanted to be with a cute giggly girl for once in his life. What does Agon got that he didn't have?

Unsui sighed, assuring the team that he would come like he promised, but was going to have a delay since he was going to pick someone up.

Ikkyu thought dryly that the younger Kongo was going to bring another girl over to admire his muscles and competence. Feh. He returned catching the balls that were pelted at him, and then his attention was brought upon the arrivals.

He was wrong after all.

"Sena-san, hello," Unsui greeted, a warm and rare smile was shown on his face. Many had gawked at this sight—Unsui _smiling_ so _warmly_! Imagine that…

"Hi," the girl responded, giving a nervous smile and a quick wave.

"Fucking trash, I'm thirsty," Agon declared. He shot her an uninterested look through his shades. "Go get me something."

"What do you want then?" the girl sighed, slight exasperation tinged in her voice. The audience gawked again at her cynical behavior towards the belligerent monster. Was she suicidal?

However, the boy was unnerved, just somewhat irritated. "Beer."

"Beer is bad for you, Agon-san," the girl called out after dashing away a bit.

Unsui grinned. "You do know that she's not going to get you any beer, right?"

"The bitch better," Agon grumbled, and then turned away towards the field.

The team could only stare at awe.

Then it hit him.

"W-wait, wasn't that Eyeshield 21?" Ikkyu asked Unsui incredulously.

He nodded.

"Th-then what is she oni doing here?"

"Oh, well, Sena-san happens to owe Agon a favor, so in return, she does chores around the house and sometimes do errands for him," the older Kongo answered.

The boy could not believe his ears. Eyeshield owed Agon something, from what Unsui had mentioned, but what? What did that girl do to make her indebted to that raging monster?

Was she suicidal after all?

Suddenly, the girl reappeared next to him. Shocked, his eyes widened and he staggered backwards, tripping and falling on his bum. Eyeshield gasped and grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Then she bowed and apologized.

"No problem," he grunted. Now, if it was to be an attractive girl, he would have blushed and told her that it wasn't much of a deal, but considering how she had a flat-chest and wasn't so cute but average, he had no problem with the rare contact of a female.

Though he was bewildered by the incredible speed the girl had displayed. She definitely had enhanced her skills. Then something was shoved into his chest, but with a light force that he would have scoffed it was the kind of shove only an infant could muster. He glanced down, seeing her hands pushing a drink to him.

"Here," she said, smiling. "I figured you would have needed something to quench."

"…Thanks oni." He took the drink and noticed how small her hands were. Compared to his hands, hers were tiny enough for him to clasp around it fully. He wondered how she could manage securing a ball with those itsy bitsy fingers.

"I got enough drinks for everyone," she called, and in an instant all the boys surrounded her, thanking her and graciously taking the bottles from the bags.

When everyone cleared, Agon strutted to her, a frown marring his handsome face. "Where's my drink?" he demanded.

"Here." She handed him a bottle and received a snort.

"Good enough."

"Do you want one too, Unsui-san?" she asked the older Kongo.

He smiled. "Yes, thank you, Sena-san."

Ikkyu observed how kind Unsui would treat Sena. The way he smiled at her. The way he thanked her. The way his obvious fondness of the girl was emitting.

It was _obvious_ that Unsui liked Sena.

Ikkyu took notice that Agon treated her fairly well—actually, much better than he usually treated anyone else, besides attractive females, of course. He assumed it was because the amount of time they had spent together as she worked as their maid. Perhaps because of that, they had grown attached to her unintentionally.

And so few days had passed and Sena would yet again make her appearance, for the last three days straight. After school, he would go to practice, and see Sena there. She was instantly liked by the boys, who were probably _very_ desperate since Sena was the only girl visiting them. Ikkyu, however, was rather choosy about his girls. Poor Sena wasn't that good enough to match his tastes.

Though he remembered yesterday, when the girl had tripped, he grabbed her by the hand and hoisted her up. He was right about her hands being small—his large one coiled around hers entirely that the girl's hand was hidden. There was a light blush to her cheeks, and then she smiled gratefully and thanked him.

He noticed how she looked better with a blush.

Ikkyu easily caught the ball that was thrown at him, and he thrown it back. Then his partner was distracted by Sena's arrival. The boys crowded her and took their portion of food—this time it were huge bentos that she helped her sister figure make. Of course, he would eat the beautiful maiden's handmade food. Of course, Sena had Unsui's help. Of course, those scrawny arms cannot support all that weight. And of course, did I mention that Ikkyu would eat Mamori's food? I think I did.

They all gathered and formed a circle. Their coach was seated in the circle as well, situated between him and Yooshi. The old man commented about ho delicious the rolls were. Ikkyu agreed full-heartedly.

Sena was sandwiched between Unsui (of course) and Tataburu, a greased haired boy with a charming smile. Too bad his hair was too greasy. Tataburu leaned towards Sena, smiling charmingly, not noticing the glare sent by Unsui.

"So, Sena-chan," he said casually, "I've noticed how often you've come here."

"You're right," she agreed, not very aware of the boy's intentions, but, however, raised an eyebrow. Unsui looked somewhat amused by her skeptic gesture, and Ikkyu let out a quiet snort.

Tataburu, apparently, _liked_ this. He leaned even closer, causing Sena to lean back closer to Unsui's side. "Say, why do you come here anyway? And it seems that you're on friendly terms with the Kongo twins, are you?"

She nodded.

The boy with the charming smile, greasy hair, and dimpled face (yes, dimpled) hmmed, and then asked, "So, are you dating one of them?"

Her eyes widened comically, causing the rest to explode into laughter, excluding a mildly pissed Agon (because Tataburu thought _he_ was dating the fucking _trash_) and a very pissed Unsui and the coach (who was distracted by the wonderful rolls) and Ikkyu (who somehow didn't find it to be funny at all.)

"N-n-no!" she sputtered, very embarrassed. She looked away and was…

…Wow, how can Ikkyu put words into this…?

The balls of her cheeks were glowing red, a darker color compared to her plump lips, which were more of a pinker tint. Then the red crawled over to the rest of her cheeks, and her shy brown eyes took an immediate interest of the grass. The flustering hue was a nice shade against her lightly tanned skin, which was likely from her football days. It reminded him of the color of cherries in a cherry pie—the color full of warmness and sweetness. The sight had brought a churning to his stomach—the butterflies.

Kobayakawa (did I get the surname right?) Sena was ONI-adorable!

"N-no," she answered in her unsure yet sweet voice laced with incredible innocence that Ikkyu would have had a nosebleed.

"Then would you consider going out with—"

Tataburu flew a couple feet into the air and crashed down with a mighty thump. Agon wiped the blood off of his fist into the grass and walked away. The rest were royally shocked.

Except for Unsui, who was smiling pleasantly.

And the coach, who sighed with contentment and went back a stream of memories of how his wife would make his bento. Unfortunately, his wife was too old to move her joints.

So, after everyone had recovered from their shock and went back to training, it had turned to evening and Sena had to go home. Unsui and Agon wasn't in her mind since she was exhausted, and plus they were showering. So she was going to go home without Unsui being the one who usually walked her home.

Now, if it weren't for Agon punching Tataburu senselessly, they would have fought over who would get to walk the girl home (because they were all very, very desperate) but they were reluctant about it. I mean, come on, Agon! _Agon_! Agon would beat them up into a bloody pulp, so they wouldn't dare. And not to mention _Unsui_…

But one idiot was willing to take it.

Tataburu raised a wavering hand. "S-Sena-chan," he called out through his smashed up throat, "I'll w-walk ya h-home—"

Ikkyu kicked Tataburu's wheelchair (yes, wheelchair—MIZUMACHI!) and sent the poor boy down a hill.

"A-ano, Sena-chan," the ball-catcher called after Eyeshield.

She faced him, curiosity in her eyes, and Ikkyu suddenly felt a huge wave of nervousness. "Yes, Ikkyu-san?" she said.

"I-I'll b-be willing to take you h-home, if you like," he suggested in a shy voice. He was blushing and he was looking away, avoiding eye contact.

Although, he didn't fail missing that lovely smile upon the girl's face.

"No thank you. I rather walk by myself."

Hot damn.

"Oh…okay…"

When she left, the guys crowed out, "Oooh! Rejection!"

"Sh-shut up! Oni!"

The next day, Sena stopped coming.

Ikkyu was very sad.

HOWEVER!

He was determined in seeing that blush again, and this time, it would be _him _who makes her ONI blush!

* * *

A/N: Someone said Ikkyu was a first year, and another a second year. I'M CONFUSED.


	22. Oxymoron

Word of the day: Oxymoron

Pairings: Agon/Sena/Unsui

Sena was an idiot when it came to academics. She was also terribly dense. However, Sena was a genius in being understanding and caring, also frantic and wary. She was sensible, but she was not practicable. She was courageous, but was cowardly. She worked hard, and yet wasn't quite sure what reason was it for. Oh, that's right, football. She loved football, but hated it. Well, it is very confusing, but that's how an oxymoron goes.

But what this story is going to focus on is not about Sena's paradoxical traits, but the beginning of her being a studious fool.

Sena the studious fool.

Many would assume that when a student studies, he or she would receive outstanding grade marks. Unfortunately, Sena was born not that intelligent. She, at best, was average. Well, average with the capacity to not comprehend information well. It must be due to the cause of staring at the screen for hours and hours while battling monsters with a mere controller with buttons (video-gaming). Seriously, television can rot your brain. Moving along: No matter how much Sena studied, crammed all that info into her head, there wouldn't be anymore compartments to conserve all that data, therefore, bit by bit, what she had studied would fall.

Hence Sena as the studious fool.

An example of her apparent idiocy would be when she had received a D on her test. Depressed by the poor score, she walked her way home while sulking. Then she stopped and realized that she had one more day of chore duty at the Kongo household. She wasn't in a mood for deeds, but she went anyway, knowing that a very irritated Agon could lead her to a misfortunate destiny.

"Good afternoon, Sena-san," Unsui greeted when Sena appeared on his doorsteps.

"Hi," Sena attempted to say with a cheerful tone, however, it sounded sad.

Unsui raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Sena-san, please."

"Well…I…" There was hesitation. "Okay, there _is_ something wrong," she sighed.

"What is it?" Unsui lead the girl to the kitchen and fixed him and her snacks.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Sena's face looked so serious that Unsui wanted to laugh.

"Promise," he promised.

"Okay…Well, you see, I've been receiving terrible grades, and no matter how much I study…I always fail on my tests." The girl appeared to be sheepish: a blush stained her cheeks while she twiddled her thumbs in a nervous way.

Unsui nodded. "Perhaps you need someone to help you study," he suggested.

"Eh? Someone to help me?"

"Yes. Sometimes people can't process information very well, so they have tutors to help them understand."

That made sense, but the question is who can help her? She knew that asking Mamori was out of the question; the girl would go berserk if she knew that she's been receiving bad grades. Monta wasn't doing so well in his classes, and that would be the same with Jyuumonji, Kuroki, and Togano. She could ask one of her sempais: Ishimaru, Hiruma, Yukimitsu, Kurita, and Musashi. Yukimitsu sounded like the perfect tutor, but then again, isn't he occupied tutoring other students as well? Hiruma—out of the question. Kurita—heard that he was struggling. Musashi—he just came back to school, so he would be out too. And Ishimaru? He has another club to run, so no way.

She could always ask Taki, but the boy is always too exuberant for her to handle. Kusakabe **(Kurita's short yet always determined apprentice, and I am ashamed to not get his name right)**? Well, she can't really understand half the things he said anyway. And Suzuna is usually off doing whatever. Sena could ask Riku, but she didn't think that it would be polite if she intruded while he was practicing. So…overall she had no one…

"I don't think I have anyone to study with," Sena sighed.

"Well, how about me?" Unsui asked, pointing to himself.

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't mind, Unsui-san?"

He shook his head. "Since you're always helping out around the house, even if it's Agon's doing, I would like to repay with my appreciation."

A grin spread over her face. "Thank you!"

So their study sessions began officially. Sena would come to the Kongo residence like any other time when she's doing chores for them, which is now replaced with lessons. Then Unsui would invite into his room, in which Sena became more and more adjusted to as the days pass by.

It was nice, really. They would lie on their stomachs and snack on treats, careful not to get crumbs all over the carpet. Unsui would lecture her on the things that she struggled on, and Sena would listen with a careful ear. Surprisingly, Unsui had been a very good tutor seeing how Sena's marks have improved so much throughout their time together.

Sena was happy that Unsui was generous enough to let her learn from him. Unsui was happy to still get to meet with Sena even though she was no longer paying for her debt, well, from what Agon would see it as.

To be frank, Unsui didn't care whether Sena was failing her classes. Shocker. And he didn't care how desperate she desired to receive good marks by relentlessly study, study, and study. The only reason why he offered her his help was to keep her by his side. He didn't know what the girl did to make him fall for her spell. She just did.

There was something about Sena that makes her so…unique. She wasn't pretty and was rather short, and her personality is sort of dull. She can be shy, though she can be cynical too. But Unsui…He wanted to be with her. He wanted her to look at him with those warm eyes and smile sweetly. He wanted her see her naïve actions that always made him laugh. He wanted Sena to be with him.

Hence the reason why he said that he would be her tutor.

This would focus on Unsui being a selfish contributor.

Unsui the selfish contributor.

Even though the girl's last day working at their house had ended (because he fired her, not being able to stand her presence any longer—OF COURSE TWO MONTHS CANNOT VANISH LIKE THAT!), he still didn't know why she comes here still. What more does she have to do here?

When he asked Unsui, his brother told him that he was tutoring her. Agon commented that it was a waste of time; however, Unko-chan paid no mind.

Obviously because that fucking trash had hypnotized him with her evil powers.

And that is also the reason why she managed to beat him in football!

Obviously!

Then one day, Agon found Sena not in Unsui's room but sitting at the table. He wondered why she was here instead upstairs, but remembered that his brother had forgotten something at school and rushed back there, but there was still no reason for her to be down here.

It must be because the girl was too innocent and polite. Of course she wouldn't stay in the older Kongo's room without his supervision—that would be rude. Agon

This would focus on Agon being a benevolent bastard. He snorted inwardly, seeing the fucking trash as a, well, fucking trash. And when he saw her struggling on a problem, he peered over her shoulder to see what it was.

And he snorted again, but this time outwardly.

Sena, alerted by the snort, looked up and was alarmed.

"O-oh, Agon-san, it's just you," she sighed.

He raised an eyebrow, but just said, "You have to divide, moron."

"Eh?" She looked down, and realization lit her face. "I see! Thank you, Agon-san."

Agon never did see what he had just done. He merely though Sena was an idiot.

This would focus on Angon being a benevolent bastard.

Agon the benevolent bastard.


	23. Second Arc: Visitor: Analogous

**Word Of The Day**

**Summary: **Oneshots of FEM!Sena paired with everyone! Please enjoy wholeheartedly.

**Notification: **Unfortunately, I have been receiving quite a lot of writer's block, so in order for the awful villain to subside, I decided to make oneshots based off of random words. Some of you may know me, some of you may not. If you don't know me, I'll just tell you that I'm an authoress who receives a lot of writer's block.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ES21. DUR.

Second Arc: Visitor

Word of the day: Analogous

Pairings: Taka/Sena

"You know what I just noticed now?" Monta said.

Monta, Sena, and Taka (who was being visited by the two) were walking idly in a park. When Sena and Taka heard their friend say something, they turned their attention onto him.

"What?" Sena asked.

"Some of the football players that we know are pretty similar in a way."

Taka, interested in what the shorter boy has to say, raised an eyebrow and said, "How so?"

"Well, Sakuraba and Jyuumonji look kind of the same, don't you think?"

Sena nodded. "Yeah, although Jyuumonji's face is a little more intense while Sakuraba-san's face is more peaceful."

"And when you look at that Marco-guy, he's as skinny as," Monta looked left and right and then whispered, "Hiruma-san."

"No," Sena said, shaking her head, "Marco-san has muscle."

"_How do you know_?"

"Because it's obvious, Monta."

Monta eyed her, but then shrugged. "Well, how about Rui-san?"

"Okay, that I agree with you." Sena tapped her chin in thought. "Though I suppose that the similar quality Marco-san and Hiruma-san have are their narrow cheekbones."

"Geez Sena, you're so descriptive," Monta snorted.

"Are you comparing by physical stature?" Taka asked.

"Nah, not only that because there is also similarity in names, like yours, Taka," Monta said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Like Takami-san and Taka. They both start with 'taka'."

"Takami is Takami-san's surname," Sena pointed out.

"Oh…Well, if you ever turn gay and marry Takami-san, then your name would be Takami Taka."

Taka gave him a blank expression.

"Monta," Sena sighed.

"What?"

"Never mind…" Sena smiled at Taka's direction. "I find you and Riku to be alike: You're both calm and collective, clever when on field, and have fair hair, and not to mention that you two are in the same grade."

"But the height difference…" Monta trailed.

"And he excels in speed as for me, catching," Taka added.

She rolled her eyes inwardly.

"How about Gaou-san and Agon-san?" Monta said.

"Their both scary," Sena deadpanned.

"And impulsive…usually," Taka grumbled.

"And ridiculously strong."

"And prideful."

"But they both look differently…I think Ootawara-san and Gaou-san look similar."

The boys gave her bewildered stares. "Are you blind?" Monta questioned.

"Ootawara appears more like Shin Seijuro," Taka said.

The Devil Bat members gave him bewildered stares. "Are you blind?" Monta questioned.

"Shin-san does not look like him!" Sena cried.

"Yes he does."

"Taka, old buddy, you need some glasses," Monta deadpanned.

"You look like Ikkyu," Taka remarked.

"I do not! MAX!"

"You're right, Taka-san, he does look like him!"

"Oi! Sena!"

Sena and Taka traded smiles. 


	24. Eulogize

Word of the day: Eulogize

Pairings: Ishimaru/Sena

It was almost like nostalgia—a vague way to consider as bliss, but to Ishimaru it was like nostalgia nevertheless.

The occurrence happened back when the second-year was practicing with his fellow football teammates. Now, one would assume that this young lad, the exceptional captain of the track team, should be working with his own club, however, he felt that he should increase his ability as the second linebacker of the Devil Bats. After all, many of the other football players don't even acknowledge him—or even his existence—as a full-time player, and Ishimaru had a notion of depression. Probably not as bad as Yukimitsu's case—since he never played but few games—but being sad still hurts.

The Deimon Devil Bats were divided into two teams…and along with a couple tag-alongs. Apparently, Hiruma had phoned—or blackmailed—members of other football teams to join their practice session, in which turned out to be interesting. There were the very talented men around their district coming to their school campus, causing Ishimaru to awe at their presence. Why, even Riku, his coach before the game between the Devil Bats and Caesars, was there! When Riku saw him, he gave him a smile and a wave. A smile and a wave! Amazing…after the training the fair-haired boy must have recalled his existence.

When everyone was present, there were two teams established: Team Moron and Team Idiot. Hiruma laughed hard at the creation of the names while the rest were either displeased or unsettled by the evil cackling.

Team Moron consisted of Ishimaru, Sena, Riku, Gaou (he didn't even live around here, what the heck), Sakuraba, Musashi, Agon, Kuroki, Mizumachi, Kotaro, and Shin. He glanced at the temporary teammates and instantly became terrified; he knew not to mess with the Kongo, and Shin was rather intimidating as well. And Gaou? If it weren't for Hiruma, that humungous man would be the closest thing to a demon.

Team Idiot consisted of Hiruma, Monta, Kurita, Akaba, Yukimitsu (who was beyond happy to participate), Taki, Unsui, Kakei, Takami, Jyuumonji, and Togano. At first, Ishimaru felt confident about his new team, but that was when he saw the strong brother of Agon, the intelligent yet cunning quarterback of the Ojo White Knights, the tall linebacker—who had the scary eyeballs—with so much practicability, the redheaded fright who was nearly as clever as Hiruma, and…and…basically everyone else…

Ishimaru watched Kotaro and Mixumachi were fired up to battle against their friends, probably debating on whom was stronger in the duration of playing together. Kuroki, on the other hand, was—in a manly way—moping about not being able to fight alongside with his two friends. Sakuraba and Sena were wondering why they were playing in the first place, and Riku attempted to get his childhood friend and the former model pumped up. Agon was glaring at the blonde terror, being completely ignored as Hiruma was grinning widely. Gaou was grinning as well, perhaps a bit too manically. And Shin was being Shin.

Ishimaru averted his gaze to the opposing team, seeing Kakei having the same weary expression as Sena and Sakuraba, Akaba strumming idly on his guitar, and everyone else—including Kakei—was being rather peeved by Taki as he flaunted. However, Kurita and Yukimistu were discussing on the sidelines, a slight nervousness evident on their faces.

Ishimaru wished that he was there talking with them about _his _nervousness. Surely everyone would flatten him in a matter of seconds! Now he was wondering why he decided to join practice this day.

Sena sighed, her shoulders slumping. "I guess Hiruma-san blackmailed you, huh?" she questioned Riku and Sakuraba.

Sakuraba chuckled sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. "Eh, w-well, he said that he would unleash a horde of fangirls at me if I don't come," he explained, rubbing his neck.

Sena and Riku gave him sympathetic looks.

"I was invited," Riku said, jabbing a thumb to his chest. "He told me that you guys were practicing with some other guys and said I could come."

"And, of course, you chose to come," Sena pointed out.

"As if I would miss such opportunity."

Sena smiled at her brotherly figure, and then glanced at Team Idiot. "Our opponents are going to be tough," she sighed.

"Why so hesitant? You defeated them in the past, haven't you?" Sakuraba questioned curiously.

"Yes, but the strongest players from different teams are grouped together, making a really scary bunch!" (In which Ishimaru agreed whole-heartily) Sena frowned, placing her hands on her waist and turned her head around, as if in search of something. "Where's Mamori-nee? If she was here she would've helped me get out of this situation," she moaned, palming her face.

"Maybe Hiruma discarded her because he knew she would have been against the idea of you playing," Mizumachi offered.

Her head went up immediately, her eyes wide. "D-discarded?" she cried incredulously. "Wh-what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, you know! Slaughter, torture, anything bloody gore, he probably even hired an assassin!"

While Sena blanched Shin smacked the tall boy's head. Mizumachi whimpered and cried, "What did I do?"

"Kakei-kun gave me the responsibility to reprimand you in case you do anything disturbing," Shin informed monotonously.

"Oooh."

Ishimaru figured that he would never be able to fit in their world. It was far too overwhelming for him to handle. Also naming Mizumachi. Duh.

Team Idiot wore jerseys over their gear because there wasn't one fitting Gaou's size. (Seriously, why was he here?) Then both teams were set on the field, about to start and play. Unfortunately, Team Moron did not have a quarterback. Fortunately, Agon declared that he would be the quarterback. How cool.

Ishimaru saw how Riku glanced wearily to Sena, knowing that the collected boy was slightly exasperated by the younger twin's arrogance. Sena shrugged and offered him an encouraging smile. Ishimaru wondered what Hiruma was thinking when making Agon play with them. The captain of the track and field club was well aware of Agon's scariness and was wary of being around him; however, it did reassure him tremendously that he was on his team.

Was everything was all set, everyone was prepared.

Thus the game commenced.

And the game itself was rather…horrifying.

If Ishimaru didn't happen to be a good runner, he would have been _crushed _into mush. Literally. But somehow, something _amazing _happened.

Ishimaru, having the ball tossed to him—surprisingly, he managed to outrun most of Team Idiot's players.

The occurrence itself was pretty amazing (not really), but that wasn't the nostalgia part, it only led to the actual like-wise nostalgia.

Oh, and the amazing scene was replaced with a disappointed one when Ishimaru accidentally collided with Taki, who was busy doing his leg-kicks.

"So close!" Ishimaru heard Mizumachi's loud voice shout.

Yes, it was very, very close, but not noticing the exuberant team player made the miracle fall back down into lameness. Yes, it was very, very lame. Very. Lame.

As the boy lied on the ground just wallowing up to his lameness and sorrow, there was a panting huff above him. "W-wow sempai! That was incredible!"

Ishimaru pulled himself up to see who made that comment. Why, it was no other than Sena herself. He looked away, as if a successful attempt on hiding the blush staining on his cheeks. Luckily for him, Sena thought it was just the blood rushing to his head from the adrenaline of catching that SUPER catch.

Sena grinned widely. "Agon-san threw that ball like a lazar! But you were right there and easily caught it as if it was thrown by a toddler!" Nobody noticed the huffy puffy snort made by Agon, but those who did notice ignored him. Obviously, he was not pleased when Eyeshield said that his lazar-like throw was like a toddler's throw. Humph.

"Oh! And you ran so fast! How come you didn't run so fast before in one of our games, sempai? Because you were super speedy!" She threw her arms in the air and waved energetically.

All of a sudden, everyone broke into laughter, except for Sena, Agon, and Gaou. Sena was puzzled by the sudden laughter. Agon was a bit too pissed to be laughing. And Gaou was just grinning…whatever he was grinning about.

Those who don't seem to laugh much (like Shin) chuckled amusingly. Monta was laughing hysterically, alongside with Kuroki and Togano, who were kicking some of their teammates' butts—which was a bit too much.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"The way you complimented Ishimaru was like you were on high," Monta snorted humorously. "Really, were you that amazed?"

"O-of course I was! I…h-how bad was it?"

"Pretty bad!"

"It was as if you were on crack, Sena-chan," Mizumachi snickered.

She pouted, and then her face went red. "I-I-I g-gotta go. I think I-I hear Mamo-nee calling f-for me!" And with that, she sped away, leaving the boys to their amusement.

Ishimaru chuckled and rose from his position. After hearing a praise like that, it really boosted up his confidence of being a football player.

Thanks Sena.


	25. Bifocals

Word of the day: Bifocals

Pairings: Mizumachi/Sena/Unsui

"Ne, Unsui-san, why does your brother wear sunglasses even when it's not sunny?"

Unsui blinked. "Why do you ask?"

"It's been bugging me recently," Sena admitted, looking to the older boy away from her textbook. "I don't understand why Agon-san insist on wearing those glasses even in indoors. Does he have poor sight?"

"No," Unsui said, now looking thoughtful. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea. Ever since our second-year in middle school, Agon started wearing sunglasses out of the blue. I think it was meant to impress girls."

"I don't find wearing sunglasses to be impressive," Sena said frankly.

"Well, from what I learned throughout my young days, girls have different tastes."

"Unsui-san, I feel bad for you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"If Agon-san didn't come up with the trend of sunglasses, then I'm sure that it would be more fitting on you."

"I doubt that," he replied, but smiled.

"No, really!" she insisted. "I can imagine you with those glasses already. Very refine and suiting." Then she started to giggle.

Unsui snorted amusingly. "Perhaps."

"What do you think, Mizumachi-kun?" Sena turned her attention to the tall boy who was concentrating deeply on a problem. It was funny seeing such a strained and serious expression on the usually goofy and cheery boy.

He looked up, confused. "What?"

"Why do you think Agon-san wears glasses?"

"Well it's pretty obvious why," he snorted.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah! Obviously he's an alien trying to disguise his lazar beams by concealing them with these super tech-high shades that was meant to be indestructible!"

"…Uh…I'm sure that he's not an…alien, Mizumachi-kun."

"Then what other reasons are there to explain those bifocals?"

Unsui rubbed his temple. "Why are you here again?"

Mizumachi tapped his chin in thought. "I dunno. Hey! Wanna go down Santa Lane on my wheelchair again?"

The remaining groaned.


	26. Rapt

Word of the day: Rapt

Pairings: Shin/Sena

Koyabakawa Sena may be introverted and reluctant, but she's always pacing herself through each trial. She may be small and appear weak, but she cannot be put into subjugation. She is fast, even surpassing him, and cannot be stopped. After all, she is Eyeshield 21, and had defeated the greatest football warriors of all time.

Shin was often curious of how the girl had received remarkable skills that could even leave Yamato Takeru, the original Eyeshield, in the dust. With her slight form, how was it even possible to thrust tremendous power when she didn't contain enough mass?

Then he learned that Kaitani Riku was the one who had taught Sena how to run. The boy was slight too, if not merely lean with muscles, however, he invested an interesting technique to supply his running. Shin took notice how Riku's feet moved similarly to Sena's, and then took a deeper look at it and decided that it was the positioning of the feet and heels that helped the two to go very fast.

Shin tried it himself, only finding that it was a complication regarding how he was adjusted to his original format of running, not doing too great with someone else's. So he returned to plain old Shin-running and went on his way back to watching Sena.

Koyabakawa Sena may be uncertain of the obstacles that may be opposing in her direction, but she faces them nevertheless. She may be frightened or intimidated by the obstacles, but she would find a way at the end. Just like how she slipped out of the Kyoshin Poseidon's last second defense, making a touchdown for her team.

Shin was sure it was because of her quickness and her tiny form that made it difficult for the Poseidon's to catch her. Of course, she was incredibly small compared to the players that it would seem reasonable for her to fail, but she managed to twist logic.

And then it hit him like a waterfall of bricks: Sena was absolutely amazing. Not that he hadn't noticed that before, but with time of pondering it while doing his daily jogs, he realized that there was more to be surprised about with Koyabakawa Sena.

With one look, it may seem that she could be an easy conquest to play against. With one look, many would sneer at her pathetic form—not an impressive built body with at least an average height could render her to be useless for her teammates. But, like before, she twisted logic, making her own, proving the lie she lived in before to the truth now.

With her determination and goals, she eventually became Eyeshield 21.

Along with her title came with the admiration of other football players from different teams, and even her own team. Their interests increased when they discovered her to be a girl. And for some reason, Shin felt piqued by this.

Shin was the first one to discover that Sena was Eyeshield 21 of Deimon, not the rest. He was the one who acknowledged her skills, wanted to be her prominent rival as she was his. Though they were rivals, they were friends. Sena said so herself. They were friends…

Koyabakawa Sena had Shin rapt.

He knew that this sensation wasn't satisfied with just mere friendship…

Then what is it?


	27. Syndicate

Word of the day: Syndicate

Parings: Mizumachi/Sena/Unsui

There would be days where wheelchairs would haunt them in their sleep.

There would be days where a magnificent ride of mirthful thrill would bless him in his sleep.

Unsui and Sena hated Mizumachi's wheelchair.

Mizumachi loved his wheelchair.

There would be days where Mizumachi would insist that they should go for a ride on his wheelchair down Santa Lane, and they would refuse. But because of his persistence, they would sigh and go down that rather steep hill, in which Sena had nearly gotten killed.

Yes, she had ranted about that a couple times, and that Sakuraba had saved her as well.

When Agon heard about this, he said that 'Moronic Extremists Are Trash Sponsors', much to Sena's and Unsui's dismay. Mizumachi looked it up, for some reason, and discovered the translation in English and took the first letter of each word, making it MEATS.

They were now the MEATS, according to Mizumachi.

Sena and Unsui, the only two sane ones, didn't want to be part of this ridiculous "organization" that was apparently established by Mizumachi. However, they weren't given much of a choice when the tall boy continued to badger them.

Eventually, Sena became appreciative of Mizumachi's antics, finding them to be amusing and adorable. Eventually, Unsui became aware of how Kakei feels and has sympathy for the blue-eyed individual. However, it doesn't mean that Mizumachi hadn't made the older boy warm up to him—Unsui actually finds the tall boy to be that of relief from his usual stress. Though sometimes he stresses him out too.

Like him calling themselves the MEATS.

Or even worm his way into his and Sena's alone time.

* * *

A/N: Someone asked me to do a Yamato/Sena pairing. Actually, I was already in the process of doing so, however, I'm being stalled by writer's block, which is funny because these oneshots are suppose to help me get rid of them. Anyway, for those who are patiently waiting for Yamato's appearance, I recommend that you would stretch your usage of patience and at least enjoy these other pairings. Thanx a bunchies.


	28. Eventual

Word of the day: Eventual

Pairings: Hiruma/Sena

When Sena sees Hiruma, she sees an ultimate schemer and a devious intellect. Sometimes she's scared of him; sometimes she finds comfort from him. It would be strange to think highly of such a…frightening boy with a horrid personality, but Sena thinks that way anyway.

Maybe it's because Sena is Sena.

There were times where she believed that Hiruma was cruel at heart, like the way he would deceive people or use bloody violence to solve problems, but usually she was wronged each moment. His outer actions displayed as a mask to conceal what his actual plans were, not wanting to spoil what surprise he had in mind.

Though Sena had to admit that Hiruma was someone complicated to understand. Perhaps it was something that happened to him to be this way. Perhaps it was just a quirk that caused him to be different from others. Whatever it was, Hiruma was plain confusing. There was no way for one to read his actions because he always cleverly hides them.

But Hiruma was amazing. Hiruma was smart. Hiruma was cunning, and at times, that's what made him scary. Hiruma was encouraging, but only in a forceful and terrible way. Hiruma was brave—though maybe it's because he was fear itself. Hiruma wasn't the devil like how most would think of him to be, just a boy who wants to have fun.

Sena wants to be like Hiruma, excluding the scary part and the illegal part. She wants to be just as awesome as him, but in her own way. He was even the one who dragged her out of her pitiful life to the great adventures of football. That's why she always sees so highly of him, because he's way up high while she's somewhere below. To pull away from her life full of reluctance and fright, she must go through many trials alone. She knew that's how Hiruma pulled through.

Just like playing the guitar, she must develop calluses on her fingers to make a lovely pitch—an Akaba reference (strangely, she was visited by him one day and questioned her of singing and such.)

Hiruma must have had calluses even before he started football. She noticed that sort of air he had whenever he wasn't grinning madly or when he was typing absent-mindedly on his laptop. Or…whenever he seemed to be in idle peace. It was relieving yet at the same time made her feel reluctant.

Maybe it's because Hiruma is Hiruma.

It was nice to know that he was on the same team as her, but she was well aware that there would be a day where she and he would be on opposing fields.

The eventual day, and it still would be fun.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, but I made a commitment to make Sena paired with only guys, so no Karin/Sena. NO MOE!


	29. Chat

Word of the day: Chat

Pairings: Kisaragi/Sena

"Oh?"

Sena looked up and blinked at Kisaragi who parroted her flicker of action. They stood there, staring at each other for four seconds, and that was when Sena spoke, "Sh-shopping?"

He nodded. "Same with you?"

"Yeah." She looked around, seeing if she could catch a glimpse of Gaou or Marco. "Are you by yourself or with your team?"

"By myself."

She raised an eyebrow. "Alone in this district? Just shopping?"

"I'm visiting a relative who lives here, and she wanted me to go out and buy something for her," the pretty boy explained.

"Ah…I see…"

There was silence.

"Strength is a beautiful thing, and I must thank you, Koyabakawa-san, for allowing me to lengthen my usage of endurance!" Kisaragi exclaimed, having sparkly stuff shine around his eyes.

Sena's shoulders stiffened.

"To be honest, I was rather unnerved by the quietness that situated itself between us; however, I immediately recognized that this was a test for my _strength. _Though strength is indicated through outward power, it can also be used for inner toleration." He suddenly bowed, causing Sena to flinch. "Thank you so very much!"

"U-um, you're welcome…"

"Now I must be _off_!"

With that said, he left.

Sena watched until his retreating form disappeared, and then glanced back at the shelves.

He just snagged away the last Pocky.

Cursed that sneaky pretty boy.


	30. Chatting

Word of the day: Chatting

Pairings: Yamato/Sena

The day when Kisaragi had taken away the last Pocky was the day when Sena came home sad.

So she decided to go out the next day to buy the restocked Pocky.

And there it was. The box full of delicious stick-figurine goodness, dipped in milky chocolate and just waiting to be salivated into her mouth. It was sitting like ever so peaceful, a box full of Pocky.

And it was the last box of the day.

What the heck? Didn't they restock?

Sena shrugged. Oh well.

As she reached over for it, she immediately recognized someone rather familiar.

Her eyes widened. "Y-Yamato-san?"

"Oh, hello, Sena-kun," Yamato greeted while revealing a row of ultra shiny teeth.

Sena blinked from the radiance. "What are you doing all the way here in this district?" she asked. "Surely you couldn't have traveled so far just to shop."

"Of course not; I'm just visiting my aunt who lives around these parts. Apparently, she wanted me to go out and buy groceries, saying that since I'm here I might as well make myself useful," he sighed. "So, are you shopping because an irate relative forced you to or something entirely different?"

"Something different," Sena giggled, smiling. "I never imagined Yamato-san to have an aunt here."

"No one did, as it seems, regarding to the bewildered expressions your teammates had given me as I passed by them. As I predicted, Monta-kun gaped at me and cried out my name while pointing at me."

She sighed at her friend's antics. "You met Monta too?"

He nodded. "His reaction was funnier than I have expected."

"I suppose that it would be. Monta is one of a kind."

"Indeed. I like to add that Komusubi-kun was interesting as well."

"And what did he do?"

"Well, he—" Yamato was interrupted when his phone went off. After answering it, he sighed and gave Sena an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Sena-kun, but my aunt's getting more impatient. I should be going."

"Oh, right. Sorry for stalling you."

"Not a problem. I'll see you later then."

After Yamato left, Sena turned back to the shelves.

He took the last Pocky.

Cursed. Cursed to all.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, **sketchfan**, no moes. THANX A BUNCHIES THO! I was ecstatic when I found your reviews. And the ironic thing was, **Azelas, **I'm a DEEP Marco fan and I always wondered why nobody had ever made enough Marco/Sena fics, so that's why I started one! It's called _See The Big World_, and his actual name is Reiji. Yup, I looked it up. Anyway, it just shows Sena and Marco interaction just by a little and that's when they were tykes, but as I continue on with the chapters that sort of love will be there. I guarantee it. So yeah, NO MOES!

I don't know why, but **sketchfan **gives me an impression of a 14 year old girl eating marshmallows and collects rubber duckies. And as I click on the name, the profile pops up revealing a picture of a bad boy redhead with the age 25 onto the side. 0x0 But I love your reviews, so I don't care if you're either a marshmallow muncher or an Irish adult who is about a decade older than I am cuz I appreciate for who you are! d^u^b


	31. Chatter

Word of the day: Chatter

Pairings: Jyuumonji/Sena

The day when Kisaragi had taken away the last Pocky was the day when Sena came home sad.

So she decided to go out the next day to buy the restocked Pocky.

Only to find the shelves to be empty once again.

Because of Yamato…

The day when Yamato had taken away the…the last Pocky even after being restocked was the day when Sena came home sad…der. Yeah, sadder.

_So_ she decided to go on the next day.

What are the chances of anyone taking away her precious snack food again?

"Wh-what in the world…?"

And it seems that the shelves are empty once again.

She turned to left, finding Jyuumonji with a shopping cart to be full of Pocky.

"Eh!" she cried.

Her cry caught the attention of the scarred delinquent. "Ah, it's Sena," he said to no one in particular.

"What do you think you're doing!"

He gave her a look. "Shopping."

"No! I mean, what are you carting all those Pocky for?"

"It's a _really_ long story so I'll fill you in _later_, 'kay?"

"C-can I have at least one box, then?"

"…No."

And he left.

With all those Pocky!

Cursed. Cursed. Cursed to all.

And why _Jyuumonji_? He doesn't even like anything sweet!

* * *

A/N: Let's see, Marco, Chuubou, and Harao are next on my list, not in exact order. I might do a Taki one too. Anyone else, guys?


	32. Psychoanalysis

Word of the day: Psychoanalysis

Pairings: Marco/Sena

Suzuna and Mamori were like sisters.

Mamori and Himuro were well acquainted because they were managers of a football club, and also have to deal with certain exasperating captains and being entitled by infuriating names (fucking manager and Maria).

Suzuna and Himuro were acquainted as well through Mamori.

And Suzuna and Mizumachi knew each other, and they have some sort of a friendship pact.

One day, Himuro had called Mamori to discuss the frustration she has for Maruko Reiji, who claimed to be dubbed as Marco. Apparently, the boy was suffering depression and she didn't know why—funny thing was that Marco didn't even know why he's depressed either.

One day, on the same day, Mizumachi barged into the Deimon football clubhouse, asking for Sena. Apparently, he wanted to take her out for MEATS collaboration, and apparently, he didn't see the freaked out expressions upon the teammates when he made his sudden entrance.

"Sorry, but Sena isn't here at the moment," Suzuna chirped.

Mizumachi scratched his head. "Oh, okay then."

"What are you collaborating about?" she asked curiously.

"Well, about getting other people to be part of our organization. It isn't big, but it'll soon be!" he declared cheerfully.

She tapped her chin in thought. "Could it be the one that Sena was talking about going down Santa Lane on a wheelchair?"

"Yeah! That one. Wanna join?"

"I might have to pass; my cheerleading career doesn't warrant me to do dangerous stunts," she said, "but I think my brother might want to. I'll ask him."

"Awesome! I tried getting Kaki-chan to join but he's too broody to even bother." Mizumachi pouted. "Ne, do ya think that there can be a way to convince an old grump?"

"Maybe persuade really hard, and then he might give up and try out. I heard from Sena that one of the Kongo twins was also part of it—is that true?"

"You mean Unsui? You bet! The funny thing was that whenever I mention about it, he would get so nervous and act all panicky! I guess it's better than his usual stern and grave self, don't you think?"

"Hmm? Oh, definitely." Suzuna turned her head to Mamori, who was talking on the phone with Himuro on the other line. "You know what? I think I have the answer to your problem."

Sena wasn't sure what was happening, just that she was tied up in wheelchair with Marco tied up with her. It was…all a big blur. She was walking her way back to the club after classroom cleanup duty the first and all tied up the next. And it was an uncomfortable seat at that.

It was definitely uncomfortable when Marco's body was pressing against hers.

"What. The. Heck," Sena cried in a squeaky voice.

"Karma, I'd say," Marco grumbled. "It's all karma."

"…what does karma have to do with this…?"

"Someone framed us, I'd say."

Sena squirmed, trying to loosen her bindings, but it was no loose. It was tied on tight, making her movements restrained to the pointed where she can't even feel her muscles wince at the restriction. The good news was that the tightness didn't cut off her blood circulation; the bad news was that Marco was practically breathing down her neck and making her very, very, very edgy.

This was…uh, uncomfortable.

What was more was that Sena's body was _on top _of Marco's lap. Her legs plopped over his torso and onto the arm of the wheelchair while her back rested against the other arm. His knees were up as his feet rested on the edge of the chair, making his body like a bowl for Sena to situate in without falling off.

"D-did you see wh-who did this?" Sena asked nervously, hoping that she wasn't too heavy for Marco to support her.

He shook his head. "But I do recall him to be rather tall."

Tall.

Tall.

_Tall_…

And this wheelchair…

Hmmm…

"I wonder who would've done this," Sena sighed.

"I don't like life," Marco sighed.

"E-eh, that's a bit…going far, don't you think?"

"Maria says that I'm suffering depression caused by the unknown, so I would assume that it's being caused by this tormenting life, I'd say."

Sena raised an eyebrow. "You don't really know why you're depressed?"

"Unfortunately, no, however, I would assume that it could be derived from football, but that would be ridiculous. It's somewhere in my life that makes me so unhappy," Marco said gloomily.

"Your first guess was football?" Sena asked incredulously. "But why? Don't you love it?"

"Of course I do, that's why I said that was ridiculous. I just…assumed at first."

"Could it be the loss of having the chance to go to the Christmas Bowl?"

He shrugged.

"Maybe you're feeling the absence of strength that you always set your mind out for."

"How do you know that?" he asked, blinking.

"Your manager often talks to the Devil Bats' manager, who is a sister figure to me," Sena admitted, smiling a bit. "They don't mean to tell everything, I swear."

"No, that's fine." He leaned back in his seat, blowing his hair strand away from his face. "Perhaps I was too stuck up in absolute strength that I don't really see much more to anything else."

"That could be it," Sena agreed.

"It was always an unhealthy obsession, Maria liked to put it. Her logic was one of her best charms, I'd say."

"So," she said, "how long have you been depressed?"

"Considerably a while."

"Was it before or after the game between the Devil Bats and Alexanders?"

"Ah…" He paused to think, and then spoke, "After. When you and your team won, I was actually ecstatic."

"R-really?"

"Really. You've displayed a wonderful show, I'd say."

Sena grinned. "I couldn't have done it without you," she said.

Marco snorted. "How so when I didn't even help you with your training?"

"Well, if it weren't for that tough game you've put up I would have never been prepared to play in the Christmas Bowl. Gaou-san is scarier than Yamato-san, really."

"I would imagine," he chuckled. "The former Eyeshield can never compete with Gaou in intimidation."

Sena grinned again. She decided that she liked his chuckles. They were soothing and pleasant in a way—just like how Unsui chuckles. Now that she thinks about it, she started to miss having study sessions with him, even though she had been tied up for a couple minutes. Although, having Marco as company wasn't half bad. In fact, it was really nice.

Unknown to her, Marco was thinking the same thing.

"A-ah…I just recalled something…"

"What is it?" Sena asked curiously.

"Well, even though it was revealed that you were a girl at the end of the game, everybody refer you as Sena-kun still. Should I follow the same suit?"

"You can call me anything," she said, shrugging. "Though, I prefer you to not use the same names that Hiruma-san and Agon use on me."

"Hmm. Didn't I hear that Mizumachi fellow call you Sena-chan?"

She nodded.

"Then that's what I'll call you then." He smirked. "In return you must call me Marco-sama."

"I think Marco-kun would suffice," Sena laughed.

"It was worth a shot, I'd say."

There was a large bush behind them, and behind that large bush were Mizumachi, Suzuna, Himuro, Mamori, and Monta.

Monta scrunched his nose. "Are they flirting?" he choked.

"I knew that Sena could help!" Suzuna giggled.

"S-Suzuna-chan, don't you think that it's not appropriate for Sena to be in that position?" Mamori asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I'd say it's fine regarding to how much Marco's not depressed anymore," Himuro stated. "Besides, they're tied up so they can't do anything but move their lips."

"It's time for initiation though," Suzuna said.

"I can't watch," Mamori sighed, ducking her face.

"Memberships on lock!" Mizumachi murmured excitedly. He then used a slingshot to hit the wheelchair, causing it to move just by an inch. "Oops. I guess I need another rock."

Sena blinked.

"What is it?"

"I never realized that you had icy blue eyes. They look nice—"

Unfortunately, she was interrupted by the super fast decline of the wheelchair moving rapidly down Santa Lane.

* * *

A/N: I dedicate this to all Marco lovers out there. So, I have to complete a Kakei one, as well as a Harao and a Taki one. Hoorah for writer's block!


	33. Okay

Word of the day: Okay

Pairings: Marco/Sena/some receivers

"Hiii!"

"Gaaah!"

The wheelchair halted abruptly when it made impact with a pebble, thus sending Marco and Sena flying out of their seats.

Ironically, just when they thought that they would encounter a painful thud, arms had cushioned their fall.

Ikkyu and Tetsuma caught Marco while Sakuraba and Kisaragi had caught Sena.

Another irony: Sakuraba had saved Sena once again in Santa Lane. Lucky for her, she was nowhere near the train-way.

"And a bicycle wasn't even involved," Sakuraba sighed as he lowered the girl down.

"Was this the reason why the Devil Bats called us here?" Ikkyu scoffed. "To be someone's landing?"

When Ikkyu took notice of Sena his face went red.

When Tetsuma took notice of Sena his eyes rolled back.

When Sena took notice of Kisaragi the ropes on her body fell down, causing Sakuraba to gawk in shock.

"You took the last Pocky!" she cried, pointing accusingly at the pretty boy.

Kisaragi smiled. "And it was very generous of you to give it to me."

Sena frowned. "I didn't give it to you; you snagged it right under my nose!"

Sena was very, very irritated that she didn't get her Pocky, and it was all Kisaragi's fault!

When Ikkyu saw Sena's cheeks tinted red (out of frustration) he fainted.

When Tetsuma saw Sena pouting he stared off into the sunset.

When Sakuraba saw Sena flushing and pouting he thought that she looked like a squirrel.

Marco, who was untied, wondered why was his receiver here and why was Sena trying to imitate a squirrel.

"Okay…" thought the readers.

* * *

A/N: It has come to my attention that there aren't _enough_ authors for ES21. I mean, look at Naruto and Inuyasha; they have tons and tons of stories! And why? Because they are an **awesome** series! But I believe that ES21 is awesome too. In fact, I am currently OBSESSED with it right now. With the manga, dur. Personally, I'm not much of a fan with the anime, but I applaud at their hard work at it. Thank you makers of ES21, I bow down to you.

I just had an initiative that _ANYONE_ who makes at least _**TWENTY-ONE**_ ES21 stories (oneshot, progressing story, whatever, but they have to at least be stories), I'll make a story about FEM!Sena paired up with any MALE (yeah, no moe—TEEHEE) character CHOSEN BY THAT PERSON and be dedicated to that story until finished, of course said person needs to give me a brief plotline desired. But you know what? I feel just silly trying to make ES21 a popular section that would make others actually look at it. But hey, worth a shot, right?


	34. Eyebrows

Word of the day: Eyebrows

Pairings: Kakei/Sena

Kakei Shun was a tall, tall, tall person, though not as tall as Mizumachi, tall nevertheless.

And he had these _gorgeous _eyes—deep and fiery aquamarine orbs filled with such determination and power and intensity, and they kind of scared the wits out of her too. But they were downright gorgeous.

He was broad shouldered, well toned, athletic, and have shiny wave-like hair—the strands just glimmer with perfection after each curve, so does he use a secret conditioner or what? But of course, his hair is second-best to Yamato Takeru's head of golden brown silk.

He had a fair complexion that makes you ever wonder if he had ever had a case of acne. Even Kongo Agon suffered the horribleness of acne, not that anyone knew anyway. And his cheekbone is adjusted to the perfect angle, as well as his nose. It's a lovely nose.

It was obvious that Kakei Shun was a handsome fellow, an eye-catching treat for any girl.

However, Sena was not drawn to his appearance other than his incredible height. His height was useful during playoffs, as well as the rest of his skills that were honed during his days in America. If he wasn't enraged by the fact that there was someone impersonating the Eyeshield 21 of Notre Dame, not blinded by revealing the fraud, there might have been a chance for him to actually take Sena down. Although, no one would know for sure. Maybe if he concentrated purely on something else, such as getting the game over with, who knows whether it would be his win or loss?

Perhaps he would loose anyway.

Nevertheless, Kakei was a hunky monkey who doesn't look bad in ape clad. And though Sena had been oblivious to his looks before, she began to take notice of it.

First off, it was his eyes. Initially, she thought they were frightening, too intimidating and too freaky. However, now that Kakei no longer planed on taking her down and emanate a hatred for being a fake, she saw how alluring they were. Blue gems discovered in the deep blue sea. And then as she had taken thought of the eyes, she noticed his eyelashes. Strangely, the boy had appealing eyelashes. Not exactly feminine, but they were kind of thick, which enhanced his eyes even more. And as she moved up, she went to the eyebrows.

The eyebrows.

Kakei's eyebrows became her interest.

Why?

Sena noticed how thick Kakei's eyebrows were.

Really, had they been that bushy before?

Hmmm…

Thick eyebrows do indicate manliness, right?

The thicker the eyebrows the manlier you are! Oh, definitely.

That's why Kakei, Gaou, Hercules, Ootawara, Shin, Yamabushi, Musashi, and other people, and Monta have their pride honor—it's because of the _eyebrows_. Well, Sena was considering Monta to be a 'manly boy in training'.

Now that she thought about it, the Kongo twins don't have thick eyebrows; neither does Akaba Hayato, Hiruma Yoichi, Maruko Reiji (Marco), Jyuumonji Kazuki, Kaitani Riku, Sakuraba Haruto, or Kotaro Sasaki! Or even Kurita or Komusubi!

Eh…Akaba always did seem to be too much of a pretty boy, which reminded her of Kisaragi. That jerk-face Pocky stealing jerk! He's definitely not a manly man! And Marco? Absolutely a pretty boy. And Sakuraba too. Sena supposed that it would go the same for Unsui and Agon. They _were_ pretty in a way.

And Riku? No comment.

Hiruma? He probably plucks them to make him appear more devious. If having not-so thick eyebrows is possible.

Jyuumonji probably suffers a chronic disease that prevents his eyebrows to become thick; he is obviously manly.

Speaking of Jyuumonji, did Kuroki and Togano have thick eyebrows as well?

"Hey, Kaki-chan," Mizumachi whispered, "Sena-chan's been staring at you for quite a while."

"E-eh?" Kakei's face flushed.

Well, anyway, Sena thought, Kakei-san may have the eyebrows, but he has very pretty eyes nevertheless.


	35. Nix

Word of the day: Nix

Pairings: Harao/Sena

Sena knew that Taiyo Sphinxes' quarterback was immensely popular with the ladies, as she had heard from Hiruma. She also knew that he had his own harem, as she had seen before—masses of girls would tail the proud third-year with heart-shaped eyes and squeals and giggles.

He reminded her of Agon: he fulfilled both arrogance and charisma. Though he would never even come close as to rival the Kongo in competence of football for being a second-rate player, they equaled when it came to courting ladies and conjuring good manners and sophistication. And Sena had to admit, Harao _was_ rather dashing, and as an Egyptian aspirant it exposed an exotic side to him.

This, however, did not mean that she actually liked him. In fact, she barely knows the boy—the only thing she's aware of was his position in football, his grade, and the fact that he owns his own harem. And it wasn't too hard to identify his character either. And if knowing that he was handsome, then perhaps that would count as well. Sena thought his hair looked rather feminine, though.

Anyway, charisma and looks aside, he was also a tad exasperating and ambitious.

"Ugh," Sena whimpered, trying to not be affected by that charming smirk.

He was presenting her a bouquet of daisies, kneeling on one knee, and reeked of alluring cologne. He wore a black suit with a purple tie, had his hair tied into a low ponytail, and his shoes glistened, like, by a lot—obviously, they were polished to a certain extent.

Behind him, there was a white-painted trolley that held a heart-shaped board. The heart was outlined with bountiful of flowers, and within the board had a red and pink message saying, 'Will You Marry Me?' There were several stuffed animals, ranging from the sizes of a regular teddy to a large dog, displayed within the trolley, more so to hold the giant heart right up. Then there were stacks of fancy chocolate, and next to that was a rack of stylish clothes, and next to that was a line of adorable puppies and kittens seated upon silk pillows, and next to that was an arrangement of expensive purses, and next to that was a limo.

A low, smooth music filled the room, and the light was close to dim. Above their heads was a disco ball that glowed rainbow lighting. A yard away from Sena was a luxurious bed that was littered with red rose petals, and a gigantic heart-shaped pillow situated amid the other pillows.

They were on a heart-shaped rug.

Sena pinched the bridge of her nose.

Harao waited.

Finally she said, "No, I will not marry into your harem for the millionth time!"

"I told you she wasn't interested," Banba snorted.

"That's strange, usually Plan G works," Harao mused, rubbing his chin. "Well, I suppose it's time to move onto Plan H then."

Sena groaned.

This guy doesn't know the meaning of 'no', does he?

Harao's determination: On and on.

Sena's tolerance: Nix.

Time to go to Mamori for help.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reviewing! THANX! THANX! THANX!

And after reading **hadaka**'s review, I was jumping up and down with glee. YAY! But I also realized that I seemed to miss out on one detail about my request. Uh, SORRY **HADAKA**, but you have to make 21 MORE stories. I suddenly had this weird determination of making ES21 popular—I'm a strange person. And if you do that, I MIGHT be willing to do that offer!

When I was typing this, I was kind of high on caffeine. SO when I post it, and some days later when I come back to read this, I'll be like "HOLY CRUMPY CAKES! I HAVE TO DELETE!" And I probably might. I don't usually get this loopy. So if my notification sounded unlike me, then yeah, I'm not feeling like myself. So, yeah, uh, 21 more stories and I'll dedicate myself to write any FEM!Sena pairing with dude until finished.

I'M GOING TO SLEEP NOW.


	36. Tapeworm

Word of the day: Tapeworm

Pairings: Ikkyu/Sena

When Unsui requested Sena to wait for him until practice was over, he didn't quite mean her waiting _inside _his school where _hormonal_, _lonely_ boys roamed about, openly staring at her with their impure eyes, mentally _undressing_ _her_. The filthy mongrels.

Ikkyu would be quick to agree on that, especially when the football players were watching her with those _hungry_, _perverted_ eyes as the young girl was so damn innocent, so damn unaware of the monstrosity she had stepped into. The filthy mongrels indeed. Poor girl…

Wait a damn minute—why does Unsui need Sena to wait on him? It…it couldn't be…It couldn't be that Sena and Unsui were…

"Oni dating!" Ikkyu cried, holding his head and violently rocking back and forth. The other members watched him with concern. "No! No!"

"Unsui," Sena called out to the older Kongo twin, and then her shoulders slumped as she saw the younger Kongo twin. "Ach, and Agon."

Unsui stifled a laugh as Agon frowned and growled out, "What do ya want, trash?"

"Oh, well, I was just wondering if Unsui was done with practice," she said simply.

"I'm afraid it'll take a while, Sena," Unsui said, smiling apologetically.

"No, that's fine. Sometimes when the Devil Bats practice Hiruma-san likes to train us until it's pass evening, and my mom often scolds me for coming home so late," Sena assured, laughing. "Well, in Agon's case, lounging around than do actual practice."

"What did you say?" Agon snapped. "Do you _not _see this uniform that I'm wearing, chibi trash?"

"I must have overlooked it."

Ikkyu could not believe it. Not one bit. Sena…Sena, the girl who he _loves_, the girl who he had fallen _drop-dead hard _for, the girl who he would catch a million stars for, _his _Sena addressed to the scariest duo on earth without any formality. Nope. None.

No 'Unsui-san'. No 'Agon-san'. Not even adding kun or chan or dono or sama. Just nothing. As if…As if…Oh, dared he says it, as if they were love-love interests! Husbands and wives often address to each other with just by their names…right? So that would mean—that would mean the trio has gone _to that point_!

"No," Ikkyu wailed. "No…!"

"Jeez, Ikkyu, _what_ is wrong with you?" Yamabushi sighed. "You're acting so weird."

"I-it can't be! It just can't!"

Everyone gave the boy a glance, wondering what had happened to him. Perhaps a tapeworm crawled up inside his brain and infiltrated his sanity. There was no other explanation of the cause of his oddity.

"Is…is Ikkyu-san okay?" Sena asked, wary.

"The maggot's always been a freak," Agon snorted.

"Agon," Unsui admonished.

"Well it's certainly true."

"Maybe I'll go talk to him," Sena decided.

"Don't get too close, Sena-chan, or the tapeworm might hitch a ride on you," Yamabushi said.

"Or his stupidity. It's rather contagious," muttered another teammate.

"Ano, Ikkyu-san, are you okay?" She neared the boy who seemed to have a psychological fit.

He stopped mumbling to himself and blinked at Sena. "H-huh?"

"You…seem to be in distress about something." She pressed her lips together, her eyebrows furrowed. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

'Argh…why does she have to be so oni cute?' Ikkyu cried out inwardly. Of course, it was his own delusions regarding to how he saw Sena as an average girl initiatively, or that he finally opened his eyes to see the real beauty about the Eyeshield. As he continued to stare at her, she suddenly became more and more beautiful and mused that a blush would simply look _amazing _on her lightly golden skin.

Sena raised an eyebrow when he started drooling. "U-uh…" She poked his forehead. "I-Ikkyu-san?"

He awoke from his stupor. "Huh? W-wha?"

'Did he fall asleep on me?' Sena thought. 'Am I that boring that even within a second they fall asleep on me?'

'Argh…I must've looked oni lame', Ikkyu cried out inwardly. 'Now how is Sena-chan supposed to like me?'

"Okay, that does it. I'm going to call an ambulance," Unsui said, dialing the number.

That day, they took Ikkyu away due to tapeworms.


	37. Judgment

Word of the day: Judgment

Pairings: good guys/Sena/bad guys

If there was a classification of heaven and hell on earth, then that would be simple to differentiate with the people around her.

Hiruma belonged to hell, no doubt. Same with Agon, Rui, Gaou, perhaps Ikari (the boy means well but sometimes he can be too violent to be good), and Kisaragi—hands down!

The rest can go to heaven, especially Ootawara. The boy is so innocent that he doesn't see the improper of stripping.

And then a few years later, these boys who evolved to men became pervs. So Sena decided that they should all go to hell.

Except for Ootawara.


	38. Accident

Word of the day: Accident

Pairings: Sakuraba/Sena

Sakuraba Haruto is, in a nutshell, eye-candy. He may not be ruggedly handsome such as Jyuumonji or Shin, nor have that graceful charisma that Akaba and Taka have. He isn't a romantic and suave like Marco. Certainly not sly and seductive like Agon. Mysterious and sagacity did not suit him, unlike Hiruma and Kakei. Sakuraba Haruto is…just the simple cutie who would make your head turn to his direction and think, "Wow, he's really hot. I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

Yeah, sure. If a girl sees either Yamato or Agon walk by, they too would think the same think, but Sakuraba is different. He has that minimalism of cause of attention and yet he is very noticeable. Okay, let's think of a popular dancer-singer—he's definitely a cutie, right? Well, Sakuraba is just like that cutie.

People like Ikkyu and Riku (yeah, the shorties) are—plainly said—adorable. No, please do not mistake them as feminine men—that's Kisaragi's occupation, as Sena would gladly add. Those two are manly, oh so very manly, and Sakuraba is manly too, mind you. But what's so special about these shrimps is that they are manly and adorable at the same time. How can this be? Well, you take a fine look at them, why won't you.

Anyway, going back to what I said: Why did I bring up Ikkyu and Riku? Because there would be folks out there who would see these guys nothing more but non-hot men while fans try to transform them into hot-rods by using words. Example: _Riku had this shock of white hair, which contrasted with his deep emerald eyes, and yet at the same time it made everything about him absolutely gorgeous. There was something…something special about him that you can't take your eyes off of—his face, his hair, his lean yet muscular body._ There. An example. Now there would be some folks who would eagerly agree with this—however, there would be others who think this is an exaggeration that should be deleted.

I know. I know. There are people who have different tastes in men, like how I think that Ishimaru is a handsome young man, but sadly nobody bothers looking at him. (QUICK—must go back before ranting about Ishimaru!) Ahem. Furthermore, yeah, you guys may think that Sakuraba may not be all that striking as we speak, that all those fan girls were duped by his title as an idol. However, I disagree with this, and I shall tell you why.

Aside from his looks, did you see how he was after he shaved his head? Sure he was a wiener before when he had that cowlick that girls were somehow attracted to, but look at him now! He's a top-notch receiver who'll someday be part of Team Japan, playing in America with the strongest players! How amazing is that?

He went through depression like any other human being, because the pressure that had been placed upon him, and he felt as if he had been betraying everyone since they had high expectations from him when he's, frankly, a loser. He cried like how a **REAL man** should! _Tears_ ran down his face and he expressed his emotions blatantly! Later, he made a vow that he'll make that flimsy name into a reality. He'll show them all that he's the real ace, and it's not just for publicity—no, that had never crossed his mind. He was doing it for his team to reach to the Christmas Bowl! And he was showing it to himself that he can do it. He can do it alright, even though he lost to Monta, the funny monkey boy who EVERYONE loves!

If you don't love Monta then please BASH YOURSELF AGAINST A FRIKIN WALL!

Sakuraba Haruto is not also eye-candy, but a true champion at heart, and all the ladies want that kind of hubby, right ladies?

Well, I do suppose that he does have one flaw: being diffident. True, he may not be quite so confident in his skills or even himself, and I do suppose that all the ladies do want a man who takes the lead. I mean, it's like Sena as a boy! Obviously, Sena is a girl, so that would be plain weird, huh? Anyway, I guess Sakuraba's overlooked timidity can be considered attractive if you're interested into the sensitive, warm-hearted, gentle man. I'm not sure if he's passionate, but that's a definite personality if he's your lover.

So yeah, he may not be a Jyuumonji, or a Shin, or an Akaba, or a Taka, and you get the idea. So just what is he? What? You want me to say it in a nutshell again? Okay then. Sakuraba Haruto is a man who you would want to rape—_I mean_, date! A-a-and…urm, yeah…

"He _what_?"

"See it yourself!" an excited Suzuna said, showing the Devil Bats and a visiting Riku the video that Monta and she had took. Please mind that Sena was not there at the time.

The boys huddled to see the small screen which revealed Sena going down Santa Lane on a wheelchair; she was clutching the thing as if it was life itself (must've been the MEATS thing again). At the end of the hill, an unaware Sakuraba was walking by with his headphones on and all of a sudden Sena lands right on top of the boy, causing both to tumble.

Jyuumonji's eyebrow twitched.

Sakuraba's large hands automatically grasped Sena's arms, unintentionally bringing her close to his chest. The younger girl clutched his shirt, and when they were done rolling around, Sakuraba was situated straddling the girl as their faces were too close.

Togano's eyes squinted. "Hey, wait, what are they doing…?"

Turns out, teeth clashed and lips collided. Both teens had their eyes closed (probably because their heads banged against something hard, like the cement or each others' foreheads). Their bodies were cuddling (or what it appears in the eyes of the baffled teammates plus Riku). And once Sakuraba rolled off of Sena, they both groaned and grabbed their heads, trying to stop the spinning. After a few minutes, they stood up and stumbled away—Mizumachi was hollering for Sena so she went up Santa Lane while Sakuraba wobbled back to home.

"Unbelievable."

"They didn't even know that they were sucking faces."

"Oh my gosh."

"What the hell!"

"It's a pity that they hit their heads hard to be conscious of what they were doing," Suzuna sighed, shaking her head, "but I'm sure that they'll remember before they go to bed!"

Jyuumonji's eye twitched uncontrollably.

Riku looked murderous.

"I don't know; Sena told me that she's been playing this MAX awesome videogame and couldn't stop playing it since 3 AM for the past couple days. It's kind of the reason why she looks like a zombie," Monta said. "Sena could have fried her brain cells out or that she'll be so exhausted she'll drop dead and forget everything the next day."

"Mou, that won't be fun." Suzuna pouted.

"I. Am. Gonna. KILL," Riku seethed, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Jyuumonji pinched the bridge of his nose.

Yukimitsu was staring off into the distance, having this awkward, shy blush on his face.

"Uh oh, big brother Riku needs restraints," Kuroki drawled, waving his hand dismissively. "Come on, dude, it's probably not the first time Sena kissed someone."

Riku's head turned like a whip-lash. "_What_?"

Kuroki shrugged, suddenly feeling nervous. "I-I mean, have you seen how the guys from the other team check her out?"

"_What_?" Riku and Jyuumonji said simultaneously.

So, wanna know how it ends? Turns out Sena did in fact fry out her brain cell due to late-night videogames, much to the mother's dismay. She didn't remember what had occurred the day before or why Jyuumonji seemed tensed or why Riku kept giving Sakuraba dirty looks or why Sakuraba approached her with a super flaming face and turned away. Apparently, Sakuraba recalled the accident, but was too shy to do anything with it.

He was going to ask Sena how was her day, but he was too shy, like I said.

Going back to my descriptions of Haruto-kun previously, I do hope that you WILL consider him to be a fine man. He is, after all, Sakuraba Haruto. Ex-idol, superb receiver, REAL MANLY (he cried!—you can't deny his manliness!), and stole Sena's first kiss.

Meh. He'll probably be enamored by Sena anyway. I guess this means he's taken.

* * *

A/N: Dear **sketchfan**, which guy do you like to be paired up with Sena? Dear Marco fans, do you think that there should be a Marco/Sena story? Dear Unsui fans, how about Unsui/Sena? Dear Ikkyu fans, do you think that Ikkyu needs more show-time with Sena? Dear Ishimaru fans, do you find this boy to be overlooked?


	39. Deliberation

Word of the day: Deliberation

Pairings: Kakei/Sena/Shin

A/N: I think this might be the last time you'll read something like this. If you guys are interested in these types of writing I might make more in the future.

If you had read Chapter 38: Accident, you would remember this.

_"I. Am. Gonna. KILL," Riku seethed, clenching and unclenching his fists._

_Jyuumonji pinched the bridge of his nose._

_Yukimitsu was staring off into the distance, having this awkward, shy blush on his face._

_"Uh oh, big brother Riku needs restraints," Kuroki drawled, waving his hand dismissively. "Come on, dude, it's probably not the first time Sena kissed someone."_

_Riku's head turned like a whip-lash. "__**What**__?"_

_Kuroki shrugged, suddenly feeling nervous. "I-I mean, have you seen how the guys from the other team check her out?"_

_"__**What**__?" Riku and Jyuumonji said simultaneously._

If your attention was caught by Kuroki's rambling about guys checking Sena out, then it would be a funny thing that I bring this out. Kuroki was actually half right despite his frantic state; guys do look at her, but merely as an admirable fellow player, not a date worthy piece of meat.

Now, do not jeer. As you would know, Sena is not a Mary-Sue. She is not ridiculously pretty—in fact, she is just your average-looking shrimp. And her personality? I always did believe that personalities were major in every human being— however, not all can be perfect in every single way. So Sena is your average-looking shrimp who is introverted and quiet (other times cynical, but that all depends on the situation), but the interesting thing is that there are guys who are less shallow than most. Some might even have a taste for introverted, quiet average-looking shrimps that can rock the fields in football than the tall slender girls with the right curves and legs and chests and long flowing hair and etc, etc, etc. Bleh.

Ikkyu is an exception, nevertheless. He fell for Sena's blushing, pardon his peculiar fetish. Ahem, anyway, as I would like to say again, Sena is not a Mary-Sue. As a matter of fact, all Mary-Sues can go die in a hole filled with vicious vampire-shark hybrids. NO ONE IS PERFECT. Thus the reason to why I use Sena in my stories—I mean, her overall character is great!

Okay, I do suppose that Sena has cute aspects, such as her blush, hence her new aficionado who has a mole on his forehead, but having Ikkyu liking you is totally not a bad thing. Actually, it's quite adorable. If you are not convinced that Ikkyu tailing Sena like a lost puppy is not adorable, please wait for my next upcoming chapters, because I am not going further into this topic. No, today's topic is different.

Back to the flashback: Why did I show a section of the previous chapter? Well, my fellow people in fanfic, I shall tell you why. Mary-Sues. Yes, I already dug into that one, but now I'll do it more so. Mary-Sues are the evil beings in life. I despise them. They are FAKE. And, uh, I guess Yamato Takeru would be a Mary-Sue, but I'll consider him to be a special case. Who can deny his humor and cheeriness? Oh, and those amber eyes—_hawt_. Ahh, wait, maybe he's not a Mary-Sue—he has some sort of arrogance, a prideful crow, while playing against the Demon Bats.

Seriously, are all football players arrogant buttheads?

"_We're going to defeat your team and go to the Christmas Bowl!"_

"_I'm going to win for sure!"_

"_We're gonna kill them! YA-HA!"_

"_I predict that this will be my win."_

"_We are not going to let you win this goal; it's ours!"_

"_It's impossible for you to go to the Christmas Bowl because we're going to be there."_

"_This is my win."_

"_I'm going to defeat you!"_

For goodness sakes, show some humbleness! Yeah, yeah. I know. They have a dream; they are all determined. Yada yada yada. Blah. But seriously, no need to be so _ARROGANT_.

Moving along: Since I hate Mary-Sues, so should you. Hahaha. I'm kidding—no, really, you should. So prior to all this, I mentioned about guys not having shallow tastes and would be willing to go for Sena's kind. And prior to that was when I mentioned that Kuroki was half right about guys checking her out—they look at her only out of friendly admiration. But this I tell you: Sena has earned herself a few fans (aside from Ikkyu, and possibly Sakuraba).

Ladies and gentlemen who bother reading this, I bring you Kakei Shun. Now this boy had given me the heevie-jeevies from before. Why is that, Smiles? When he encountered Sena in her Eyeshield garb, he was so intimidating and rude to her! _"You are a fake. Just look at you—so weak, so scrawny, and so short. There's no way that the __**real**__ Eyeshield 21 is like that. You are, __**obviously**__, a fake. Fake. Fake. FAAAAKE." _And yet I love him so much, but he still hits a nerve. If I was in Sena's place, I wouldn't hesitate to kick him in the shin, apologize, and chuck a rock at his face. Of course, that would only happen if I was disguised as Eyeshield and had mad running skills. I'm pretty sure Kakei would thrust his arm at me and cause me heart cancer (if he caught me, that is). But, ya know, I could always sue the boy.

I brought out Kakei because before Sena had her first kiss taken away (unaware by her), he had been pondering deeply about said girl. Often, he thinks about her when he wakes up, during classes, after football practice, when brushing his teeth, and perhaps even in his dreams. He wondered why this short stuff happened to appear in his thoughts all the time, and came to the conclusion that he might be carrying a grudge against her for beating him. But it was strange; he didn't feel resentful towards the girl—actually, he felt a sort of delight seeing her win each of her games ever since she defeated him, and he did tend to have this warm feeling in his gut whenever he saw her.

Hmmm, what could this be?

Unlike Kakei, Shin isn't so sensitive. Actually, he could be regarded as an asexual. He's like a…robot in a way…just like Tetsuma! After reading the series, Shin gave me an impression of a workaholic who is capable of expressing signs of friendship and disapproval—in the second game between Demon Bats and White Knights, he made Sena cry one time because his eyes read, "Is this truly the rival who I admired?", leaving Sena speechless and hurt, and it was all because Shin continuously was able to bring Sena down, but Sena showed him what Deimon's Eyeshield 21 can do!

And even so, Shin is…kind of, uh, well…asexual. But I suppose that with Sena around it's a different case. Now, have you guys ever heard of 'your one true love'? With the relationship between Sena and Shin, it would be that way except Shin is starting to become conscious of it whereas Sena is as dense as a brick coated with super glue. Yeah, she probably doesn't have it with Shin, but Shin does to her. Have you seen the way he's been acting around her? Completely out of character: he ate her cookies, always stop jogging to talk to her, shows high respect for her, ate her cookies, gets downright friendly with her, ate her cookies, regarded her to be a player with potential, ate her cookies, ate her cookies, ate her cookies, and ate her cookies.

As we all know, Shin has a strict diet, but eating Sena's cookies? Cookies that are usually made out of sugar and fat and whatnot? Hmmm.

So Shin, having thoughts of Sena as well, wonders what this could mean. Mind you, he's on the verge of realizing that Sena might be the love of his life. And as for Kakei? The more he thinks about it the more confused he is. Poor thing. Onward, Shin Seijuro is also brought to you because, as I depicted before, he has feelings for Sena. Shall we all let out a squeal for Sena's hubby candidates?

Okay, now that's off of our chests, I'm going to let you ladies and gentlemen (if any) think about whom you favor in being the possible boyfriend choices. Shun or Seijuro? C'mon, c'mon, Mr. Tall-and-cold or Mr. Buff-and-techno-killer? Kakei has a humility fluster, by the way. Very cute.

"What?" Shin blinked, his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"W-well, a-a-after th-that, I…" Sakuraba then turned into a deep red. "I kinda…sorta…uh, k-kissed her…"

"…"

"Uwuuaah! What am I going to do? So far she doesn't seem to remember what happened—I guess she hit her head hard when we fell. B-b-but…! Argh! Why couldn't I have caught her like I did when she flew out of her bicycle?" Sakuraba continued to rant, causing mass hysteria to himself and holding his head, while Shin was drowned in his own thoughts.

Sakuraba's lips locked with Sena's.

A kiss.

A symbol of…affection, love.

And it went downhill from here.

"You kissed Sena-kun?" Shin asked.

"A-ah, well, I know that I said that b-but…it wasn't much of a kiss," Sakuraba sighed, his shoulders going slump. "What am I going t do, Shin?"

Despite of Shin wanting to pulverize the former idol of stealing Sena's first kiss, or what could be considered as a kiss, Sakuraba was his friend nevertheless. And yes, Shin did finally realize that Sena was the love of his life. It was that moment when Sakuraba told Shin of the event, his mind went blank white and then exploded with radiant colors—his realization.

"Do you like her?"

Sakuraba shrugged. "Frankly, she…wasn't really someone who I would go out for. I mean, she's amazing: considerate, brave, and an amazing football player. But I never viewed her anything other than that, until…until that time." His face flushed again, and he buried his face into his hands, as if he was majorly discomfited of what happened. Aww. The boy was shy.

Shin, on the other hand, was not shy. If that were to happen to him, he would have wrapped his hands around Sena's waist and bring her closer to his chest, cuddling and being all cozy. Like hugging a kitten!

To put this gently, Shin is stupid when it comes to all the physical stuff, but a man to see you not as a sex toy but a woman is the kind of man you would want to have. A man to respect you and to truly love you and to see who you really are is like opening a treasure chest filled with valuable jewels. Shin may not get aroused, but his innocence and authority (especially good morally character) reveals a wonderful husband.

Ooh, now that's definitely not a shallow guy! This so calls for a point in Shin's account.

"Do you like her more?" Shin asked.

"I'm not sure…"

He narrowed his eyes. "When you regard Sena-kun as the source of your interest, then I give you mandate as my rival." With that said, Shin returned to practice, leaving his troubled friend now dumbfounded.

So, now all of you folks might regard Shin as the more convincing hubby. After all, how rare is it to find a genuine lover such as him? Oh, VERY rarely, and that's because as the generation develops people start leaning towards to the vulgar side. Okay, as if I'm one to talk—I did say that Yamato is _hawt_, but it's only logical if I think of him as that. DUH.

Hello? It's Yamato Takeru!

Anyway, Shin is indeed a fine man, but Kakei is a fine man too. And what's so fine about him? He may have his morals, but not being the considerably asexual male like Shin, he has his urges. If he sees an attractive woman down the street wearing nothing but a bikini, he'll avoid looking at her direction because he knows that it's wrong, but that doesn't mean that he'll be enticed to do the wronging. But he'll blush first.

Does this matter confuse you a bit? I'll give an example then. Agon. A perfect example. Agon allows his urges to overcome him and indulge into sin. Sure, he's a bad-boy, which makes him a charming fellow, however his actions are immoral. There might be a high percentage that he'll receive fifteen divorces in the future, but I don't know. Let's hope that he'll fall in love with a woman who can change his awful ways—like Sena. Kakei, unlike the younger Kongo twin, refuses to tremble before lust. He has his pride, his ethical logic, and his rights of being a respectable lover who'll dedicate his affections for that one girl. His notions are similar to Shin's, actually, exactly like Shin's. But I'm going to focus on his one flaw.

Kakei Shun's flaw: being introverted, a trait akin to Sena's and Sakuraba's and Ikkyu whenever Sena is around.

How can this be bad? Basically, it only makes him cuter! Well, he's also cool like ice and dark like a vortex. And he's tall. Tall, dark, and handsome. But shy? That contradicts everything we know about Kakei! He's supposed to be a Kingdra, not a Horsea! Sorry, Pokemon reference. But do you see my point? Whereas Shin remains as a cool Lucario, Kakei appears as a regal Kingra, but deep inside he's a huggable Horsea— there was supposed to be a progression, not reverse evolution.

Let's deliver a point to Kakei's account.

What? Why? Kakei isn't bipolar, but he has a soft side! Soft side. Exactly. Men with soft sides are, obviously, worthy of having. Jyuumonji is the kind of guy who has a soft side, in which he does. Aside from his delinquent image, he's weak when it comes to tiny adorable animals. Who doesn't like a guy like that? Kakei has a soft side, which doesn't make him a total ice blade—hence his possible heart-warming moments. If he wasn't able to have this trait, then he'll be more asexual than Shin!

Whoa, crazy.

"It…No, maybe it's not possible…but, maybe?" Kakei murmured.

"What are you talking about, Kaka-pi?" Mizumachi asked curiously.

The other boy shook his head. "No, it's nothing. I'm just thinking."

Could it be possible? Could it? After taking his time of deliberating it, it does seem to make sense now…

Kakei Shun is in love with Kobayakawa Sena, just like how Shin Seijuro loves said girl.

Hmmm, it seems that Kakei and Shin are tied. Well, I'll leave the rest of the evaluations to you, fellas.

So, this ends the deliberation of both boys, and I hope that you readers have come with an understanding of their character and stability in love. It doesn't matter of appearance, but on who you are. How do you see your own lover? Do you adore him or her based upon appearance? Well, for Kakei and Shin, that's definitely not the case. They have higher expectations than that, and it's the heart of the girl, the heart of Sena.

DOWN WITH MARY-SUES.

* * *

A/N: Okay…so no Marco fans. But that's alright. My goal: do a pairing having to do with Sena and Unsui, Mizumachi, Sakuraba, Ikari, Ikkyu, Tetsuma, Jyuumonji, and so forth. Panther and those other American players will appear at the third arc. The second arc Visitor focuses on other schools that were introduced later in the series and the ones prior to that.

Apparently, everyone loves Unsui and Ikkyu, the two monks of the series. Heh heh. And ya know, I think I might have to make more sandwich pairings. One asked for Shin/Sena/Akaba and the other suggested Panther/Sena. As much as Ikkyu is a playboy with every female in the universe, I'm ashamed to say that again Panther would not appear till the third arc. So let's be creative, shall we?


	40. Mania

Word of the day: Mania

Pairings: Ikkyu/Sena/Jyuumonji

Ikkyu knows that he has no talent with ladies whatsoever. He's just plainly…horrible. Whenever a pretty girl passes by, he misses the opportunity to court her by his constant blunderings and misfortunes. Often he would stammer as if he was mentally incapable, and then he would end up falling in a manhole or get chucked at with a pie. Despite his inept abilities in pursuing anyone, he had spirit at the least.

However, it was this day that his spirit was rising and then dying and then rising and then dying. It was a cluster of different feelings all at once. He was upset, he was happy, he was glad, he was angry, he was, uh, feeling not exactly bipolar but complicated. Yes, his feeling was a complication.

One can imagine why so when one sees the situation: the Nagas and the Devil Bats were having a practice round, this means that it involved Sena. As Ikkyu remembers, he made a sole oath that he would make Sena his no matter what and he practically died in happiness when he had seen her there.

She was clad in her football gear, and despite the extra padding she still looked vulnerable. The white pants make her tush look cute too. Her head was tucked inside that Eyeshield helmet, and the light reflected against the shield, making it hard for him to see her face much to his chagrin. But then again, her tush…

It appears that Agon had once again ditched practice, though Ikkyu had an itching feeling that he didn't heard that they were playing against the Devil Bats, and if he did he would surely come. Surprisingly, Unsui didn't arrive either—must be sick or something.

As Ikkyu neared the girl to say hello, he discovered her to be distracted by the boys in her team. She was puffing her cheeks and flailing her arms as that blonde boy—Jyuumonji—was laughing and poking her helmet.

What the hell.

Before Ikkyu could explode into bits and bits of fury, he noticed that Sena's lips looked _absolutely cute_ when _pouting_.

"And carting away all that Pocky? It's ridiculous!" Sena cried, stomping her foot. "You could have at least given me _one_, Jyuumonji!"

"Now why would I do that?" he snorted amusingly.

Okay, that does it. That delinquent idiot was testing his patience. And why is he badgering _his_ Sena anyway? Why can't he just _go away_!

When she took off her helmet, her hair was sticking out in all directions. Oh cupcakes! She looks like a ruffled puppy! She is so oni adorable!

"You couldn't imagine how many times people had taken away every single last Pocky," she muttered, rubbing off the mud that was on the shield.

"What? They ran out that fast?"

Sena nodded gravely.

"But, you know, it's your fault for not getting there fast enough," he snorted.

"J-Jyuumonji!"

Okay, _now_ that does it. That first-year kid is gonna pay.

But oh? Was Sena _blushing_?

"I-it's not funny, Jyuumonji," she wailed as the boy laughed.

He was ecstatic because Sena was blushing, but he was infuriated that Sena was blushing because Jyuumonji was the one making her blush.

Wait a minute, wasn't _he_ the one who was supposed to make Eyeshield blush?

"This is so hard," Ikkyu thought. "Everyone is making this too difficult for me. Gah."

And then Sena smiled.

At Jyuumonji.

Not him. At Jyuumonji.

Sena looked so oni-liscious when smiling.

But she was smiling at Jyuumonji.

At Jyuumonji.

Ikkyu, as we know, was not a competent pursuer, however he was determined on making Sena his. What he didn't know, pity the poor funny boy, was that Jyuumonji had teased Sena because he wanted to make sure if the Sena he knew was still there. After all, she did have her first kiss stolen by that second-year Ojo student so he was worried that might have influenced her somehow.

Turns out, Sena was still Sena, perhaps a little more dense than usual.

That crash sure did take its hit.

**

* * *

**

**I HAVE A QUESTION:** What grade are Akaba and Kotaro in? 1st or 2nd year? And BIG regards to ApatheticGamer for being a fellow Marco lover. Thnx Dante96 for pinpointing that I have been doing well in characterization and whatnot—truthfully, I was kind of worried about that kind of thing!


	41. Vex

Word of the day: Vex

Pairings: Kisaragi/Sena

A/N: I haven't done Kisaragi in a while that I miss him. I'm sure that Sena missed him too.

"So?"

"So what?"

Sena smacked her forehead. "I asked for a box. Your answer?"

"Oh, that." He smiled so gorgeously that he actually emitted sparkles. "No."

She sputtered almost indignantly, "But you have more than enough! How much more could you possible need?"

"Funny thing you say that, Kobayakawa-kun. I was just about to head for the next store."

"But can I have just _one_ box?"

"No."

"But that's completely unfair! Kisaragi-san, please understand that shopping has been difficult for me because you keep coming to Tokyo and buy all the Pocky. I mean, surely they have Pocky in your hometown, yes?"

"Of course, but sadly they always run out," Kisaragi sighed, shaking his head. "So it's essential that I shop here. Now please excuse me, Kobayakawa-kun, I need to check these out."

"No," she said defiantly, standing her ground. "I'm not moving until you give me a box." With that said, she lifted an opened hand, staring at him expectantly and irritably.

Kisaragi raised a delicate brow and tapped his chin. Then he carted his Pocky _around_ Sena, and then calling from behind, "Strength is beautiful, remember that!"

Sena's eyebrow twitched.


	42. Hex

Word of the day: Hex

Pairings: Unsui/Sena/Ikkyu

One day, when Unsui was tutoring Sena, a boy named Ikkyu made quite an entrance by slamming the door open so loudly and suddenly, causing the two to jump from their seats and stare bewilderedly at him. Ikkyu dusted his uniform even though it wasn't dusty at all and cleared his throat, looking squarely into Sena's eyes, and then cleared his throat again while having a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Uh, Ikkyu," said Unsui, "how did you get into my house…?"

"Agon-san let me in," Ikkyu said evenly.

Unsui's eyebrow rose. It was, after all, difficult to believe that his brother would do such a thing. More likely shut the door at the smaller male's face, but never let him in. Before he had the chance to say, Ikkyu said, "So, Sena-chan, what are you doing?"

"I, uh…Unsui was tutoring me," she answered, still puzzled as to why Ikkyu was here.

Ikkyu nodded. "And that's just the reason why I came!"

She blinked. "To get tutored?"

"No! To study with, duh."

"To…study with us?"

"Ikkyu, no matter how slow your mind processes information, I don't believe you require lessons that of a first-year." Unsui crossed his arms. "Or are you being held back?"

"What? No!" He shook his head vigorously. "I'm not that dumb!"

"Then you being here…?"

"Let me rephrase what I said to Sena-chan. I'm here to oni tutor her too!"

Unsui gave him a deadpanned look.

"What?"

"Ikkyu, you are an idiot." The older Kongo twin pointed to the door. "Leave."

"But—"

"_Leave_."

"Oh, alright," Ikkyu huffed, pouting. "I'll leave, I'll leave."

But just as he was nearing the door, he abruptly exclaimed while pointing out the window, "Whoa! What is that!"

As expected, Unsui and Sena looked at the pointed direction. Ikkyu hurriedly pulled out a red tag, peeled off the wax, and slapped it onto Unsui's forehead once the said boy was turning his head back. Unsui blinked and watched as Ikkyu dashed out of his room.

Sena blinked as well. "What the…?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Ikkyu ran back into the room, poked Unsui's stickered forehead, and shouted, "Kai!" And then he ran out of the room once more.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Unsui took off the sticker and read the word '_cursed_' in black and eerie lettering.

"Ikkyu just hexed me."

I wonder why.

* * *

A/N: I'm trying to come up words that rhyme with vex and hex. Next will be flex.


	43. Flex

Word of the day: Flex

Pairings: Taka/Sena

Taka had made his father really, really, really appalled once, and that was when he was eight-years-old, pulling a prank as an experiment. He had heard that his classmates had pulled a prank on their parents and was punished for that, but they goaded that it was worth seeing their faces. The boy's inquisitiveness of playing a hoax with one of his parents became unbearable, and thus he sought to create his own prank.

It was a funny thing to remember, Taka had thought, but his father didn't seem to agree at all.

First, he obtained fake blood from a neighbor (a middle school girl who was a member of the occult club) and a fake knife from another neighbor (a high school boy who was a member of the drama club). It was curious as to why these people had these things, but that didn't matter. The two objects were realistic enough to fool anyone, and that was the idea, to make his prank as realistic as possible.

Second, he opened the window to his room and then made his room messy. He didn't want to get the fake blood on the carpets, though, so he decided to do it in the tub. A bathroom was connected to his room, so that was good.

Third, he powdered his face, arms, and legs with flour; drew a slash mark with a maroon marker on his throat; put on his worn-out shirt that was going to get thrown out anyway; laid onto the tub; poured the blood on his throat, shirt, face, on the knife; and finally he made bloodied handprints on the insides of the tub. Powdering himself with flour so that he would appear pale due to hemorrhaging and drawing a cut-line with a purplish-red color was very clever for a boy his age. He thought ahead before going for the climax of the prank—also opening the window and messing his room…those were to make the ruse authentic.

And his father fell for it completely.

Taka had his eyes closed (he heard that when people die they could have their eyes wide open, but he couldn't keep them open without blinking so he chose to close them, even if he wanted to see his father's or mother's expression, whoever came home first) when he heard his father call his name. He then heard the footsteps nearing his room, the door opening his room, and then him gasping aloud.

"T-Taka. Taka!"

And when he entered the bathroom…

_**Thud!**_

…the father fainted.

His mother had arrived home at the same time, apparently, so when she heard that thud she went to the room. She raised an eyebrow at her husband's unconscious body and looked at her son who was sitting up in the tub drizzled with a red substance with a knife in his hands. She then looked at the messy room.

"Taka," his mother said evenly, "if you're trying to commit suicide, at least wait until you're seventy."

"I'll die anyway," Taka said.

"Exactly."

He shrugged. "I wasn't planning to, anyway. Just trying to pull a prank."

"And why is the room so messy?"

"To make it so that a murderer has entered into my room."

"And your pale complexion?"

"Flour," Taka answered.

His mother gave him a thumbs-up.

Taka was pleased to know that someone noticed these arrangements. It was a different story once the baseball master had awakened.

Taka had made his father really, really, really appalled twice, and that was unintentional. Absolutely unintentional. It was much unexpected and very awkward. And made his heart throb too.

Initially, he planned to help Monta and Sena—his two new friends since the Christmas Bowl—a remedy for aching joints, and that was by flexing. Of course, the two didn't know what position helped soothe out what joint, so it was up to Taka to help them out.

"Waah, I feel so much better," Sena said, testing out her relieved muscles.

"The strains might come back while you sleep, however, it would be much lighter than it was before." Taka handed her a water bottle. "Do those basic stretches that I showed you, and you'll be feeling better in no time."

Monta decided to tail after Taka's father, as expected from a major fan.

"If you don't mind, can you show me those moves again?" Sena asked.

Taka nodded. "Come over here."

As the boy helped the girl out, Sena had stepped onto a baseball (the dad doesn't clean up, hahaha) and fell backwards while letting out a "Hiii!" Taka, surprised, tried to grab her to hoist her back up, but that plan was thwarted when he was pulled down by gravity as well.

"Gwack!" they both grunted aloud.

And when they opened their eyes, they found themselves staring deeply in one another's gaze. It took them five seconds to realize what was going on. Taka, unsure what to do in a situation like this, had frozen as his face reddened. Sena held her breath because she wasn't sure what to do either.

That's when the father had entered.

"And when you throw the baseball, you have to make sure to get a firm—" _**crash! **_"—_what in the world…_"

Houjo dropped the tray that had four cups of tea onto the floor. He and Monta were stunned as they saw Taka on top of Sena. Taka and Sena saw Houjo and Monta standing before the doorway with bewildered expression, almost mirroring their own.

"Uhhh…"

Monta blinked.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Houjo cleared his throat before screaming, "Taka! You know you're _not_ supposed to do that until you're _married_! What would your _mother_ say? You know that we're _not_ heathens!"

"…"

"…"

"…D-Dad!" Taka cried out, his face turning redder and redder. "I-it's not what you think." He tried composing himself (because being even the slightest hysterical—though that is normal human reaction—is uncharacteristic of him, even if he is human) as he lifted himself off of Sena, who sat up immediately and lowered her face so that her bangs would hide her own blushing face.

"Then _what_ were you doing, young man?"

"…Flexing."

"…"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Okey dokey, my next challenge is to make an Ikkyu/Sena/Riku chapter, AKA the chibi triple…or whatever you want to call it. And if I get a major writer's block from that, then I'll have to stimulate my brain while doing a different pairing.

**QUESTION TO ALL:** What's Kisaragi's first name? What is Megu's last name?

**REQUEST TO ALL: **Please check out _Love Love Liberators!_ and _Paradise Lost. _I want to say to ApatheticGamer that _Paradise Lost _will be having Reiji Maruko (AKA Marco) starring within the next few chapters or so. I KNOW that you love him as much as I do!


	44. Initiative

Word of the day: Initiative

Pairings: Akaba/Sena

(A/N: Akaba actually does have a younger sister. Says so in the manga.)

Akaba Hayato had a younger sister named Junko. Junko, unlike her brother, had auburn hair and eyes in which she inherited from her mother, Misora Haruhi. The father, Akaba Aido, was an older version of the son—the red hair and the red eyes and the facial structure. And the musical tastes? Hayato got that from his mother, who was a skillful pianist. The father was a lawyer, the mother was a pianist, the son was a guitarist, and the sister was a ballerina. Seems like a typical family.

Junko was a third-year at an all-girls academy, so it was bad whenever Hayato picked her up after football practice. It was bad because the students there would gawk at his good looks, and whenever she would come back to school the next day everyone would bombard her with questions: Is your big brother single? Can you introduce me to him? Do you think I'm his type? How old is he? Does he like girls with long or short hair?

Junko, with little tolerance when it comes to her temper, would answer tersely, "Yes. No. No. Seventeen. I don't know or care." And it was classic Junko to be a bit of a hothead—she was quite acknowledgeable in her school, nevertheless, so no one had ever gotten offended by her (because she was, after all, a natural hothead and that was her charm). And everyone liked her.

However, Junko hated the annoying girls who would persist on asking her these pointless questions. It was a routine: first they would come up to her and talk conversationally, and then they would make their interests in her brother subtle as they continue rambling on, and finally they come frank and ask her. And what Junko would say? First, Junko would snap out of her stupor (yeah, she never pays attention to these mindless chit-chat) once she heard the other girl's voice go higher in inquiry, and then she would say, "My brother isn't interested in middle school girls no matter how mature they look."

The worse response she would receive was "Are you sure? Can you ask him just in case?" or better yet "I want to ask him myself." And no matter how many times she would dismiss them, the girls would give her a look of askance and pout as if that expression was cute on them. It was not. It was butt-ugly.

It happened at her ballet practices as well. Whenever practice was over, Hayato would come in the studio occupied by girls wearing tights that hugged their long legs and petite bodies, not at all effected by this, and would pick Junko up. When she would return to the ballet studio, the girls would pester her like the girls in school.

It was annoying.

She considered telling Hayato to stop picking her up, but was against the idea knowing that she would be very lost without him, hence why he always picked her up. She considered making up a lie about him already having girlfriend, but she was awful at lying so that idea was out. Then what?

Maybe Hayato should get an actual girlfriend….

Now _that_ was a marvelous idea.

But her brother was obsessed with music and football, so how would it be possible when he wasn't interested being in having a relationship? Perhaps she should give him a boost—couple him with a decent girl. Okay, she can do that. So…now the girls she could pair up with him…

Clearly, Juli was out—there was a definite spark between her and Kotaro.

…

Well, the other girls in Bando were no different than the girls in her school, so this was going to be tough.

Then how about girls who go to different schools?

…

Junko doesn't know any other girls…

This sucks.

"You seem to be grumpier than usual," Hayato commented on the way home.

Junko's scowl darkened. "Aren't I always?" she mocked.

"Fuu. True, but your cadence is off its metronome. You're troubled."

Junko didn't say anything.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?"

She looked at him with an apathetic expression. "Okay. I think that you should get a girlfriend."

Hayato stopped at his tracks. "You're kidding me, right?"

Junko came out frank again. "All the girls in my classroom and all the girls in other classrooms and all the girls in the ballet studio annoy me because of you," she snapped.

He blinked. "What did I do?"

"Being single." She stomped her foot and pointed at him with an accusing finger. "Go and get yourself a woman, you loveless lowlife!"

"Fuu. Your cadence is now a rampant elegy," he said, shaking his head.

"I wish you would stop using metaphors I cannot understand."

"Tell me what the problem is, Junko."

"How blunt do you want me to be?" she snorted, narrowing her eyes.

He pushed his sunglasses up. "As blunt as possible, now spit it out."

"Fine then. The girls in my school and studio want to get—"

"Hiii!" A girl clutching a wheelchair was rolling down the steep with incredible speed as she yelped with fear.

Hayato's sunglasses fell to the lower bridge of his nose as he sputtered, "Sena-kun?" And followed by the girl on the wheelchair were two boys: a super tall one with wild fair hair and a boy with a shaved head and a weary expression.

Junko was surprised to see her older brother being taken aback, even by a random sight as this—his typical attitude would never be unnerved, always cool and collective. "Sena-kun," she reiterated. "That's what you said. Who's Sena?"

"Aah…Sena-kun is the new Eyeshield 21."

"You mean…the one who defeated you in a football game?"

"Yes."

She raised an eyebrow as she snorted, "A _girl_ beat you up?"

"It's not so much as 'beating me up' but surpassing me with her speed and agility, Junko."

"…Are you friends with her?"

Hayato shrugged. "To some extent. Acquaintanceship more likely. "

Junko has a plan.

Get this 'Sena-kun' to go out with her brother.

Well, first she'll need to know if the girl is brat or a whore or whatever. Can't have someone like that date Hayato. Oh no. Even if she did defeat him in a game. And that's alarming. A _girl_ defeated him. She's not extraordinarily tall or has bulging muscles—in fact, Junko saw the girl to be a scrawny and puny thing, which will be something she'll have to poke fun at Hayato for.

Anyway, back to the plan.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I tried doing an Akaba/Sena/Shin, but at the end it turned out without having Shin in the picture. But fear not for there will be an Akaba/Sena/Shin chapter—just not so soon yet…

**QUESTION TO ALL:** What's the name of Rui's older brother and what year is he in? What year is Ikari Daigo in?


	45. Always

Word of the day: Always

Pairings: Mizumachi/Sena

Mizumachi Kengo?

He is funny.

He is caring.

He is dumb.

He is merry.

He is determined.

He is simple-minded.

He is dense.

He is speedy.

He is strong.

He is active.

He is jumpy.

He is loud.

He is lovable.

He is always there.

He always has a smile on his face, but whether it may be happy or sad it is always brilliant.

He always causes a humorous nostalgia: Sena and Unsui are definitely going to be laughing when they remember their time being MEATS.

He always emits a warm friendliness, as if you can come up to him and hug him, and he would hug you back.

He always likes to poke fun, and the other person would have to tease back with a hidden grin.

Sena often viewed Mizumachi as a towering boy with an energetic, amiable personality, but it turns out he was something a bit deeper, and there you shall find a gem worth more than any other.

His heart.

Mizumachi was someone radiantly beautiful from the inside out. His actions were not compelled or fabricated, but the inner goodness of his heart, his genuine spirit. He is always full of life. So compassionate; so wholesome.

And though he did once try to peek on the girls' side in the bathhouse that merely revealed his idiotic childishness, not a lust-deprived self.

And though he belittled Komusubi for being small in the beginning, his challenge caused his fellow lineman motivation and made him realize that even short-stuffs can do so much more.

And though he often strips his shirt in public, this never failed bubbling fun amusement in anyone's tummy, excluding Kakei.

Mizumachi…Mizumchi is always, always amazing. He will never let you down, just like how he learned how to swim and practiced hard for the swimming team. He knows how to cheer someone up and have a great sense of humor, like when he made all ths kids stop crying when Aunty Po fell. You will end up smiling like him after his series of lame jokes. And you can always, always believe in him. Always.

Probably the reason why Sena considered him to be one of the most amazing people she had ever known.

* * *

**A/N: **Just saying, the third arc might be coming up soon, so stay tuned. Oh my goodness...I HATE having homework. Must be the reason why I'm continuing on with this conversation with the keyboard and myself cuz I isolate myself in my teeny tiny room. Wait, did that make sense? Oh whatever. I'm just exhausted and high-strung cuz of my overly educational school. SIGH.


	46. Dream

**A/N:** Hey, guess what? I updated! Yeah, I still can't think of anything for Riku/Sena/Ikkyu or Akaba/Sena/Shin. It's harder than it seems, I suppose.

* * *

Word of the day: Dream

Pairings: Taki/Sena

Suzuna had a very strange dream. It was about Sena being coupled with…her brother. Not that it was as disturbing as many would think when they heard of such, actually it was rather cute, but it was just…odd. Knowing her brother, Suzuna didn't think anyone would be attracted to him unless she would be able to accept his eccentrics, and that would require patience and a meek mind that would contradict Natsuhiko's overbearing and loud self. Oh wait, that fitted Sena.

When Suzuna was dreaming, it was one of those dreams where you can see everything. Like your eyes were the skies watching the activities occurring down below and yet at the same time your eyes can enter building and listen to conversations and whatnot. It was like stalking, except you just can't help it. It was like freaking T.V, and that was how she watched how the relationship developed between Sena and Natsuhiko.

It began back at school during training. It seemed to be one of those days before they had played against the Kyoshin Poseidons regarding to the season and the determination flaring in the players' eyes. They hadn't been that motivated since they saw the incredible heights of Mizumachi Kengo and Kakei Shun. It seemed like any typical day: Hiruma was blasting bullets at the Haha Bros, Cerberus was chasing after Yukimitsu and Sena and Monta who were dressed in meat, Natsuhiko was behaving like a moron (as usual), Kurita and Komusubi were practicing their strengths, and Musashi…well, Musashi wasn't in the team at that time. Suzuna could see herself cheering for the others while Mamori sat next to her.

When training was over, everyone changed and headed home, but Sena was stopped by Suzuna's brother who called after her. Natsuhiko, blushing, stammered a confession, Sena's eyes went wide, and everything went black from here. It was then that Suzuna had a stream of events flashing before her eyes: Sena and Natsuhiko's first date, their trip to the movies, Natsuhiko winning Sena a teddy bear at a fair, Natsuhiko almost making a fool out of himself if it weren't for Sena saving him, Sena blushing furiously when Natsuhiko was hugging her, Sena laughing at Natsuhiko's antics, everyone on the team poking fun at the couple, and the couple's first kiss.

There was one particular scene that somehow kept playing in her mind: it was the confrontation of Shin Seijuro. She had always known that Sena had a small crush on the linebacker despite them being rivals on the field, so it was exciting to see what would happen.

And it went like this.

Natsuhiko and Sena were walking together home (Sena had a project to do and her boyfriend had been enthusiastic on helping her, even though he hardly does anything, but having him around was cute—as Sena thought so), and while they were engaged into an interesting conversation regarding to why people put sprinkles on deserts even though you can't even taste the candy, Shin was jogging past them, until he recognized Sena.

"Sena-kun?" he said, his eyes widening at the sight of the girl. Apparently, the boy haven't seen Sena outside of the games and her training days, so he was surprised to see her girly—and apparently, Suzuna in this dream managed to get Sena gussied up ever since she started dating her brother. It wasn't that Sena started wearing makeup or rolled up her skirt so that it was brushing her thighs, but now she paid more attention to her hair and adjusted her clothes a bit so that she would look less of a geek. In Sena's case, it's a big deal, hence Shin's surprise. And everyone else for that matter. It was funny to see Kongo Agon's eye twitching.

"A-ah, Shin-san!" Sena blinked. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Indeed," the older boy agreed, nodding. His eyes drifted from Sena to Natsuhiko. "You're from the Devil Bats."

"Ahahaha! I certainly am!" Sena's boyfriend laughed, kicking the air. If Suzuna was there, she would have slapped her forehead. Sena, however, managed that role just perfectly.

"Natsu, calm down," the girlfriend of the relationship sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"But how can I stop when I'm on a roll?" And then he laughed again, if not more idiotically, and twirled like a professional ballerina. It was a disturbing sight, really, but Sena was used to it.

Shin was exchanging a look with Sena, as if saying, "What the hell?"

And Sena's eyes read, "I know. And he's in my team, just so you know, but you already do."

And then it had gotten less interesting as they had a formal talk about what's going on with their lives and the progression in their teams, until Natsuhiko dropped the bomb saying that he and Sena were dating. Shin blinked and blinked again and uttered a, "Is…that so?" as the tension became awkward. Sena chuckled nervously as her eyebrow twitched, and Natsuhiko got that feeling where he was being stupid again.

Finally, Shin cleared his throat and wished them good luck in their relationship and jogged away. Sena turned to Natsuhiko and said, "It was awfully demeaning to know that Hiruma-san was right about it."

"That people won't be quite as understanding?"

"Precisely."

After the game against the Teikoku Alexanders, word got out that Eyeshield 21 and the Devil Bats' main moron had been going out for some time. This, in fact, shocked many. Suzuna saw Teikoku's Yamato Takeru giving her brother the thumbs up. Then, somehow her perspective averted from the couple to a conversation between Hakushuu Dinosaur's Maruko Reiji (AKA Marco) and Himuro Maruko. They were talking about how Sena was able to tolerate Natsuhiko's personality and how far does she intend on letting this relationship go on. Suzuna wondered about that too.

The dream ended when it showed Sena and Natsuhiko getting married.

"WAAAAH!" Suzuna screamed on her bed.

This woke the brother up with a jolt.

When Suzuna arrived to Deimon to watch over the football practice, she nearly had a heart-attack when Natsuhiko nearly toppled over Sena when he stepped on a ball.

Them having a future together…? Well, it's not disturbing, but strange nonetheless.


	47. Third Arc: Team Japan: Unflappable

**Word Of The Day**

**Summary: **Oneshots of FEM!Sena paired with everyone! Please enjoy wholeheartedly.

**Notification: **Unfortunately, I have been receiving quite a lot of writer's block, so in order for the awful villain to subside, I decided to make oneshots based off of random words. Some of you may know me, some of you may not. If you don't know me, I'll just tell you that I'm an authoress who receives a lot of writer's block.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ES21. DUR.

Third Arc: Team Japan

Word of the day: Unflappable

Pairings: Riku/Sena/Ikkyu

When Yamato, Taka, and the two best sports representatives were gathered inside the club, Sena didn't know how to react. Rather, Taka did by blushing when he saw Sena, remembering the flexing incident. And Taka's father was internally weeping about his son's sudden leap to adulthood. Everyone else was clueless of the incident, so they shrugged their shoulders and went on with life—except for Yamato who was more than shocked to see a _blush_ on his friend's cheeks. Wait till he tell Karin.

After the conference, the four football players were to scout for suitable members for Team Japan, and so they decided to split up. Sena was assigned to one part of Japan, which was where Seibu lied. She ran all the way there and met up with Riku, who, not a doubt, had agreed to join the team.

"Yes! That's great!" Sena exclaimed. "Oh, I should ask Kid-san and Tetsuma-san too!"

Subsequently, Riku told her that he would accompany her to the recruitment. This thrilled Sena having her best friend tag along, and off they went to Ojo (in which had made Riku wary because of a certain boy—Sakuraba—had stolen Sena's first kiss, even though it was by accident). On their way there, they had come across Ikkyu.

"Please let me join Team Japan!" he cried.

"…" was Riku's response as he gave the older boy a blank stare. Sena, however, laughed nervously and assured him that he was in. This satisfied the receiver.

"By the way, Sena-chan," Ikkyu said, "you're playing too, right?" The girl nodded, and the boy grinned. "Of course you would be in! You're a fantastic running back after all."

Sena smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, Ikkyu-san."

"…" was still Riku's response.

During the entire day, Riku had felt like the third wheel of the party. The unimportant one. Whenever he tried to say something, he would be left unheard. Why? Because Ikkyu was grabbing Sena's attention like a greedy pig! It wasn't that the receiver was doing it intentionally—Riku knew that—but it was irksome how he was being left out. And the strange thing is that whenever he feels left out he would do something about it, like forcefully bring the attention onto him (in the least humiliating way as possible) or just slip away, not having to bother the situation.

But why didn't he do it? Why did he go through the day being ignored?

Riku glanced at Sena and Ikkyu, catching Ikkyu going pink when Sena was smiling at him. This guy…looked like a love-struck schoolgirl about to confess to her crush! Ugh. How is it that Sena overlooked that? Despite being her childhood friend, it still amazed Riku how dense her brain was—oh the countless functions… And from his position, he could see clearly that Ikkyu liked Sena. It was SO OBVIOUS and it ticked him off for some reason. It was the same kind of infuriation that was ignited when he saw Sakuraba's mouth slobbering Sena's.

Riku was about to say something (finally), but was cut off when Mizumachi exclaimed, "Hey, Sena-chan!"

They were at Kyoshin. Oh.

"Hi, Mizumachi-kun," Sena said, and then frowned at the object beside him. "I, uh, tought that wheelchair of yours was wrecked…"

"It was, but after a few tweaking here and there it's as good as new!"

"I-I see…"

Then the wild-haired boy pursed his lips as he said, "Wow, you three are shorties."

Riku was even more infuriated, but luckily he was skilled at masking his expressions with a calm one. Ikkyu didn't have much restraint nevertheless. "Who you calling short?" he demanded angrily.

"…" was Riku's response (as before).

"You guys!" laughed Mizumachi, who was so much taller than them.

When the day was done, Sena bid Ikkyu a farewell, now alone with Riku. As for Riku, it was a good riddance.

"Riku, you sure were quiet throughout the day," Sena said. "Is everything alright?"

No, everything was not alright. For hours he had listened to Ikkyu trying out lame flirt lines and doing an attempt of impressing the girl with what football wisdom he had. He was disregarded and couldn't do a thing about it because…because…because, well, he didn't quite know why. And what's more, the older boy was hopelessly in love with Sena and Sena was oblivious about it (how typical of her)—that just irked him.

"I'm fine," he told her.

"Well that's good," she said with a smile.

Riku smiled back. As long as Sakuraba and Ikkyu back off, he'll be fine at any given day.


	48. Hope

Word of the day: Hope

Pairings: Ikari/Sena

Sena had never thought of going out of the country, so I was surprising when she went to America. And then they did the Death March, which was an even more surprising take. For someone like her to accomplish a huge thing like that, it's rather unbelievable. It's actually unbelievable right now as she thought about it. What's more, she is a football player who went up against other great players ten times stronger and ten times scarier. She opposed them, defeated them, and earned their respect. She had even gone up against the original Eyeshield 21, who handed her the name. For one lie to turn into reality, it really is astonishing.

Now she'll go back go America with a new league of friends to play alongside.

It was exciting and yet at the same time it was sad. The exciting part was obvious—she would get to face new challengers from different nations, and even see Panther again! But should there be any reason as to why she's sad? There shouldn't! But Sena couldn't help but wonder what would happen when all this was over. When the games were done, there would be a winner and a loser, and everything would be over.

What then?

Hiruma, Kurita, Musashi, Yukimitsu, and Ishimaru would no longer be on the team due to Deimon's rules. Mamori can't help them anymore with her managerial skills. And…And who would be the new captain? Who would lead them from then on out? And what would they do without the three founders of the Devil Bats? What if they get lost? What if motivation was lost? What is there's no one to join the team? What if the others decide not to football next year? What if Sena becomes alone again?

"ORAAA!" Someone smacked her behind the head.

"Ouch!" she cried, holding onto the sore spot. Turning around, she recognized Ikari Daigo from Ojo. "A-ah, Ikari-san, d-did you need something?"

He scrunched up his nose. "Hn. Just don't stand there sulking! Give me a jersey so I can try-out!"

"Hiii! I'm sorry!" She handed him one and glanced around to see if there was anyone else who needed a jersey. When she noticed that the boy hadn't left, she blinked at him curiously. "Ano, is there something else that you need?"

"Tch!" He turned his head away, confusing Sena. What confused her more was that he faced her again, seeming to be scratching his cheek sheepishly. "I, uh, was wondering why you were sulking," he said.

It was discomforting to know that she was showing such a depressing expression in public, not to mention how embarrassing it was. Deciding not to cause any more trouble, Sena forced a smile and assured him, "It's nothing. Thank you for your concern though."

Ikari, however, wasn't to have any of that. "Oraaa! I know damn well that you aren't okay, alright? So you might as well tell me because I'm not leaving unless you do!"

Most people were terrified of Ikari, and Sena, being the jumpy and cowardly shrimp that she was, reacted like most people when they were being yelled at by the boy. Trying not to spout out gibberish, Sena explained the best way she could to him. Strangely, it grew to be uplifting to confide to Ikari as he listened with a patient ear.

When she was done, he snorted and patted her head as if she was a pet dog. "You're like worry-wart Wakana. She frets about everything and it takes awhile for her to calm down."

"Eh? Isn't she your manager?" Sena asked.

"Or our mother hen or our sister that needs babying or plain old worry-wart Wakana," he said, waving dismissively. "The coach tries to give her breaks, but she whines about her parents making her work at their grocery store then, plus the coach is terrible at manager duties."

Sena nodded. "Oh."

"But there are times where Wakana really needs to get away from the job and just relax. We even tried methods of persuading her. Like Ootawara-sempai telling her that her forehead would widen if she worried too much. Takami-sempai mentioned about getting fatter if you have too much stress."

"Really?"

Ikari shrugged. "Not that I know of, but our quarterback is super smart."

"That's true," she agreed.

"Anyway, once we manage to get Wakana to go home, we'll start getting phone calls from her an hour later. During her time away from us, thoughts will start piling on top of each other. 'What if I get more work? What if the coach screws up again? What if they need me to record something? What if? What if? What if?' It's always about the 'What if's."

Sena realized that she was questioning herself the same way earlier.

"It's all too pointless," Ikari said. "You don't know if it'll happen, so you worry. But what's the point? It's either you will get the extra work load or not, but it's not as if worrying would make the problem go away. There are some things in life that you have to wait and see for you to do it. Worry-wart Wakana doesn't worry about stupid things as much anymore because she knows that the coach is going to screw up no matter what. She also knows that she'll have to be patient to find out whether we need her recording and that she has more work to do. Or at least she would place more faith on us, damn it."

"But she doesn't worry as much anymore," Sena said.

"Yeah, that's good. Though she panics from time to time, but that's sometimes good too. Sometimes we forget about things and sometimes we lose things and sometimes we need the mother hen nagging at us for a good measure. And it's not the pointless worrying either because it's not about wondering what tomorrow would be like for tomorrow can worry about itself."

As Sena gave him a blank stare, he hastily added, "I mean, if you have an exam, of course you'll be concerned of that! You'll have to study for it in order to pass, not wait for the day to come and hope that the knowledge would come to you. It's _common sense_ that you would study for the exam. But it's also common sense to not get wallowed up in stress."

The girl pressed her chin with her knuckle. "There are many things to worry about…"

"There are things not worth to bother with."

"As for tomorrow can about itself." Sena's eyes lit up with the revelation. "I get it, Ikari-san. I know that there will be the day where my sempais would leave us; however, I'm not going to give up because of the anxiety. Maybe things will turn out well. I'll just have to wait and see."

"I'm surprised that you're not worried about playing in America," Ikari snorted.

"With strong players like Shin-san and Gaou-san, I can't help but have confidence in Team Japan."

"Wouldn't that be arrogance?"

"I certainly hope not."

Ikari smirked. "Wait till they pick me to be the final player of the team! Once I'm in you can't help but feel arrogant!"

Sena giggled. "Our opponents would be trembling with fear then." She looked up at the taller boy and smiled gratefully. "Thank you for giving me hope, Ikari-san."

"O-ora…it's not as if I care whether you're down or not," he muttered, eyes averting and cheeks turning pink. "But it's good that you're not sulking. Anyway, I better get going. Gotta show off my moves, ya know?"

"Good luck then."

"Feh! I don't need luck! I have skills."

With that said, the boy had sauntered away to sign in for try-outs. Even though he said that he didn't need it, Sena wished him the best luck nonetheless. She collected the jerseys from the table in case of anymore players wanting to join. Just then, an "ORAAA!" was shouted behind her.

Ikari called out to her, "Oi! Kobayakawa! Sorry for hitting your head earlier!"

Sena grinned and shouted back, "No worries!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I went back to my chapters, read Accident and Deliberation (chapter 38 and 39), and I was like, "Wow! I wrote pretty awesome essays about husbands!" If I do say so myself. And I remembered that I put that Agon would most likely have fifteen divorces when he gets older in chapter 39. Then I almost fell in love with Kakei because I put my Pokemon references there. HAHAHA.


	49. Zany

**Word of the day:** Zany

**Pairings:** Yukimitsy/Sena/Mizumachi

It would be a few more days until they would make a flight to America. The players were gathered and formed Team Japan. To her disappointment, Ikari didn't make it, rather a strange mummified person wearing clothes that should belong to a character from a mystery novel named Sherlock. Anyway, at least the boy said that he'll cheer her on from Japan, even though she couldn't help thinking that he his determination was wasted.

No! She mustn't think that way! He did his best and that's what mattered.

"Sena-chan!"

"Hiii!" She jumped and fell. Looking up, she saw the perpetrator who interrupted her train of thought: a smiling Mizumachi.

"Heh, sorry!" He grabbed her arm and hoisted her up. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Th-that's all right," she assured him despite the fact that there was a mighty sore spot on her rear. "Um, is there something that you need?"

"Yeah! I was wondering if Unsui is in the team."

"Uh." At that day when Hiruma hopped out of a jet (who knows where he went), he set up a miniature version of a football field and figurines of who was playing what position. She recognized the players: Mizumachi, Banba, Monta, Taka, Kakei, Gaou, Ikkyu, Kurita, Yamato, Marco, and much more. Even the new addition of the football world—Chuubou! However, she did not see a figurine of a bald boy with a solemn face. "Sorry, Mizumachi-kun, but he's not."

He pouted. "Ah man. Without him, how are we gonna do our club?"

She went stiff. "You mean…MEATS?"

He nodded. "Since we're going to America, we'll miss our usual activities and then MEATS will be disbanded."

"What do you mean? Can't we just do it again once we come back?" And Sena really didn't want to go suicide-wheeling in America—she was hoping a moment of peace from that.

Actually, the thought of MEATS being disbanded didn't seem to be a bad idea.

"It'd be too late then. I already registered the document and got the license for it."

These words made Sena go pale. "So then that would mean…"

"MEATS is an actual organization now!" Mizumachi grinned widely. As for the girl, she was internally weeping. "We can go for three members, but then that would mean we would have to do our activities oftener."

Considering the fact that Mizumachi dragged them to go through the horror once a week, then that would mean that Unsui and she wouldn't have to do it that often anymore; on the other hand, Mizumachi might make them do it altogether (how everyone will manage to cram into that tiny seat was beyond her).

The boy rubbed his chin. "Hmmm. I guess that would mean we'll have to find new members then." Sena was about to run away in order to warn everyone to save themselves, but he grabbed her wrist and dragged her along. "Haha! This will be so much fun!"

"No, no, no, no," cried the girl's mind.

An hour and twenty-three minutes later found the two trying to run away from an incredibly fast demonic creature. Apparently, Hiruma had unleashed Cerberus to chase after them. Why did he do such a thing? Not a clue. What they can suspect was that the Devil Bats' captain was feeling rather sadistic today and decided to cause grief—ahem—which specifically meant Sena and Mizumachi.

They ended up at an alley, a dead end. It was strangely a dramatic moment as the Poseidons' lineman and the dog were staring at each other fixedly; fingers and claws were twitching as if anticipating which one would make the first attack. Frankly, it was a ridiculous scene, however, managed to give Sena goosebumps.

Suddenly, Mizumachi scooped her up and jumped onto the trashcans and over the wall before Cerberus had the chance to get them. When he landed, he let out an exaggerated exhale and set her down. "Bwuah! That was a close one!"

"Uwaauh," Sena wailed, crouching down and wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Eh? What's wrong?"

"I-I th-thought we were g-g-going to b-be goners!"

"Oh, that's it, huh?" he laughed.

"I'm serious! And I bet that any minute now Cerberus would break through that brick wall and get—"

There was a silhouette before them, its figure defined by the sun's white light. Their eyes squinted from the brightness that seemed to reflect from the person as he drew closer to them, and when he stepped into the shade with them they were finally able to see who it was.

"Yuki-san!" Sena exclaimed, then glancing around the area. "C-could this be your neighborhood?"

He nodded. "I'm surprised to see you here, Sena-kun." He turned to Mizumachi. "I suppose you're, uh, doing something with Mizumachi Kengo from the Poseidons?"

"If you mean by running away from a crazy canine with vicious intent, then yes, we were doing something," Mizumachi answered cordially for her. He couldn't help noticing the large forehead the upperclassman sported. That was probably the reason why there was a beam was on him—it was because his forehead reflected the sunlight. Made perfect sense.

"I…see." Yukimitsu noticed that the two were wearing T-shirts and shorts, in which he found it to be odd during the winter. "Isn't it cold to be wearing those clothes?"

"Huh?" Mizumachi looked down, and when he understood what Yukimistu was referring to he chuckled. "Oh, there's a funny story behind this. Right Sena?"

Sena sighed. "Well, not exactly funny."

"C'mon, ya gotta admit it was _kind of_ funny."

When she deadpanned, Yukimitsu cleared his throat. "Um, Mizumachi-kun?"

"Yeah?" the tall boy piped.

"The…the story?"

"What? Oh yeah! So anyway, while Sena and I were walking around in my school campus, asking people if they wanna join MEATS—by the way, you know what MEATS is?"

"I have a speculation," the other boy replied.

"Sweet," Mizumachi said, not really knowing what the word 'speculation' meant, but continued, "So as we asked them, they said 'No way!' and walked away. I wondered why there weren't anyone curious about it 'cause I'm sure I made my description fun, but I guess that they weren't interested." He shrugged.

Contrary to his belief that there weren't very many people knowing what members of MEATS do, many actually _do_ _know_. It was because they would pass by three idiots (one of them strangely having fun—was he a masochist?) on a wheelchair and going down a slope, and at the end they wouldn't stop until they crashed into something, such as a wall or a bus. Some thought of calling an ambulance, but once they saw the tallest one jump back onto his feet and exclaim for another go, they turned away while thinking that the teenagers were merely crazy psychologically.

Poor Sena and Unsui.

"Oh." Yukimitsu, however, only watched part of the activity from the camera that Suzuna had recorded. He was still trying to forget about that rough kissy scene that Sena and Sakuraba had made—ugh. Anyway, he didn't know what the group does.

"I was bummed about it, and that's when Sena mentioned about asking the football team, which was a great idea because everyone was manly enough to handle it." Mizumachi then laughed at what he had said. "Well, Sena's womanly enough to handle it."

Sena stifled a sigh. The boy didn't know what he was talking about.

"Kakei said no and then told me that he and the others were busy doing football practice. I guess that everyone wanted to better their skills since I didn't spend time practicing as much."

The truth was that Kakei had to make up an excuse to not hurt the boy's feelings (and Sena's feelings since he liked her—sadly, he didn't know that she _didn't_ want to be part of MEATS).

"As we were walking to Deimon to ask people there, we each slipped on a banana peel—I know, the irony!—and fell into this massive puddle, getting ourselves wet and muddy."

"It did rain last night," Yukimistu said, "but _banana peels_?"

"Supposedly someone didn't care where they disposed their trash," Sena said, shrugging.

Her upperclassman gave her concerned glance. "Sena-kun, are you feeling alright?" He did take notice that the girl was more…nonchalant than usual. Perhaps quieter too. Where did that shy spirit of hers go? It was as if her soul was replaced with Togano's, minus the spontaneous anger (like Jyuumonji and Kuroki—just makes them look comically idiotic whenever they become furious, to be frank). By the way, Togano was a rather calm person, if given a manga and was left to be undisturbed.

Sena sighed. "You'll understand after Mizumachi-kun's explanation," she insisted. She wasn't surprised by Yukimitsu's question because other people had asked her the same after she lingered by the tall boy too long.

When she slapped his abdomen, Mizumachi woke up from his daze. "Huh? Wah?"

"The story?"

"What story?"

"The part where we got wet and muddy?"

"What are you talking about?" He pursed his lips. "Where am I?"

Yukimitsu blinked slowly.

"Oh! I remember!" the boy exclaimed, wearing his trademark grin. "So Sena and I were all gross and stuff so I suggested that we go to my place since it was the closest. All my clothes were too big on her, but luckily Aunty Po—she's my guardian, by the way—was able to get Sena my old clothes since I was in fifth grade."

She tugged on the baggy shirt she was wearing. "Surprisingly, it's a tad too big."

There she did it again. The nonchalance. EWWW.

"How about my sister's panties?" Mizumachi asked, causing Yukimitsu to blush lightly at the boy's careless use of such word.

"Y-you have a sister?" Yukimitsu choked out the sentence, hastily changing the subject.

"Well, not biologically, but more like an adopted sister, like me! I'm Aunty Po's adopted kid."

"R-really?"

"Uh huh! Aunty Po used to be—"

Sena slapped his abdomen again, making him realize that he was getting off topic.

"So anyway," Mizumachi said, "after getting cleaned up and dressed, Aunty Po was gonna make food but the younglings was causing a commotion in the living room, so when she left I was gonna show Sena the way to the kitchen so we could make food ourselves, but another group of younglings came and were curious about Sena." He burst into laughter. "They were so curious that they literally bombarded her with these random questions! She wasn't even able to answer them."

And that was it. That was the reason why Sena was feeling tired, exasperated, detached. The hour of staying inside the household full of lively children was nice, however too much for her to handle. It was as if her sanity was tipping, so she sprinted out the door without bothering to bid the kind woman a farewell or a thank you. When Mizumachi noticed the girl's absence and the door that was left open, he too went out and ran after her.

Then followed the usual pattern of Mizumachi Kengo continuing to have an affect on Sena that often led her to this state (family chaos aside). Thus the questions with worry would be directed to her.

"Which reminds me! Sena-chan, do ya want me to return your clothes washed the next day?"

She shook her head. "Those were your clothes that I borrowed before. I forgot that I was wearing them and was supposed to give them back to you."

"Haha, well now you did, but they're muddier than last time."

"You lend Sena-kun your clothes before?" Yukimitsu asked.

"Yup," the other boy chirped.

The second-year found this to be surprising—how many times did this happen? And how _close_ were they were exactly? Well, _close enough_, obviously.

Out of nowhere, there was a look of exultant realization on Sena's face. "Do you want to join MEATS?"

Yukimitsu blinked. "Huh?"

The next day, Yukimitsu Manabe woke up with nineteen bruises. He had an unfortunate recall: he was officially a member of that dreaded wheelchair club.

And what happened to Cerberus? Well, when the dog figured that he couldn't jump over the wall like how Mizumachi did, he went back to terrorizing other children.


	50. Misconstrue

Word of the day: Misconstrue

Pairings: Panther/Sena

When Patrick Spencer heard that Sena Kobayakawa would be participating in the world competition as the runningback of Team Japan, he was _excited_. Oh, how he could not wait to meet his rival! The last time they went against each other (and the first time as well) it wasn't a fair match because Sena was energy-deprived while he was practically bouncing on his feet with exhilaration. The African-American wondered how much did the Japanese improve—on speed, technique, strength, what?—as he could not wait to see the enhanced skills in action and also show off what he can do.

Yup, he could picture it now: Panther and Sena on the field, racing each other, one trying to make a touchdown and the other leaps in to make a defense. And what a great day that would be.

"Panther, shut up," Clifford snapped, annoyed with the boy's nonstop chatter.

"Sorry Clifford," Panther said, grinning sheepishly, "but I'm just so excited! Sena is going to be here!"

"Yes, as I heard for the millionth time," the senior said dryly. He raised an eyebrow. "Is this person your lover?"

The sophomore gagged. "No way! Sena's a dude, not a girl!"

Panther thinks Sena is a boy.


	51. Nightmare

**Word of the day:** Nightmare

**Pairings:** Akaba/Sena/imaginary Panther

When Junko heard that her brother was going to America for a worldwide football competition, she devised a plan: She would be going with Hayato and his team in order to get him and he girl who she approved of together. Of course, her brother would eventually discover the extra weight in his luggage, but it would be too late anyway.

"Junko, why do you do this to me?" Hayato sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Because it's for a good cause," she replied, looking out of the window.

Regardless of the situation, it was just all too thrilling (for her part) to get out of the country for the first time. As for Hayato, he wasn't sure what to do with his troublesome sister. Perhaps he should ship her back to Japan in her sleep. And then find a place to stay at in America just to avoid being mauled by her.

"Hey, is that Soni over there? Say hi to her, stupid." Junko nudged him hard on the side, pointing at Sena.

"That's Sena, not Soni," he sighed.

"Whatever. Just give her a kiss or something."

"Your presence is making my low E string to high E string."

"Boo hoo. Just cry me a river." Junko rolled her eyes.

Somewhere in the plane, Kotaro pitied Hayato for having to sit next to the demon girl of total and complete evilness. And yes, the kicker and she met up numerous of times to the point where he had forgotten about football practice and wasted a week just to get back at the girl, but it was like a rabbit versus ten vicious wolves. Too bad he had to be the rabbit.

"Fuu, you're so inconsiderate."

"Oho, like I care."

Night came by and everyone went to sleep.

All except Junko…and Hiruma.

/00/

Long, long ago, there were two forces: the good and the evil (how ironic). The good had been protecting a power that if stolen by evil's clutches then the world would be known to destruction. However, evil came up with a plan to get past good and steal the power. But when good heard of this, it divided the power into seven and planted them into six soon-to-be warriors. Evil was outraged and sought to kill these warriors, so it waited.

Who are these warriors? Why do they fight against evil?

They are Power Rangers! And they fight for justice!

Red Ranger is the awesome leader. He is brave and smart and musical. He fights with a guitar that has a laser beam.

Blue Ranger knows what to do! Always! He'll beat down the enemy with his mighty height and icy glare.

Black Ranger, strong and still, is strong and still. He sometimes gets confused for being White Knight instead of Black Ranger. Huh.

Green Ranger is the tech guy here. He makes all the gadgets and robots and the explosive junk. He's so brainy that his head won't even fit in his helmet!

Orange Ranger is second in command. He's a chipper fellow, but once you anger him there's no way to avoid his super charge! He'll flatten you in a minute! Here's another thing to watch out for: his killer-shiny-sparkly-bright smiles of doom.

Pink Ranger won't even get you started on that rumor! No, seriously, she won't. She'll just tear off your lips and knee you so hard that you won't double over but quadruple over! So have it in your head that Red and Pink Rangers are siblings, not a couple.

Yellow Ranger is small but fast! She can outrun any enemy and can wow them with her agility.

Good may had seven warriors, but evil was way ahead of the game. Hatred, Doom, Death, Cruelty, and Muffins were warriors of evil, here to get rid of the goodliness and all that stuff.

Bloodfist is the captain of the group; huge and powerful, he has a bit of an ego. His ego is so big that he finds meetings to be unnecessary and so ditches them for women and alcohol. Another fun fact: he's an arch nemesis of Orange Ranger.

Darkfeather's arrogance can rival that of Bloodfist's, but at least he doesn't prance into a bar every time. A cool and calculating man with great hair that can beat a Casanova's.

Killzone is—seriously—a funny, funny guy. Too bad he'd kill you without a thought.

Deathclaws is tall—taller than Blue Ranger even! He can catch flying missiles and hurl them right between your eyes. Sometimes, this aggravates Greem Ranger. And sometimes, Deathclaws gets aggravated whenever Green Ranger uses his shiny-baldy head of justice to blind him.

Nutcracker is…! Is…Well, he doesn't really crack nuts—or some other implication thought of—unlike how his name states it. But he couldn't think of an evil name so he came up with _Nutcracker_, which is intimidating enough. Anyway, he and Yellow Ranger are known to be opponents in speed, but they are actually friends. Only in secret, that is.

That until that one battle…

The sides of good and evil were on the field, busying themselves with punches and kicks and stabs and jabs and all sorts of attacks. Green Ranger was back in home-base since he was working on making robot minions to take care of their enemies for good.

Red Ranger was shooting laser beams at Darkfeather who was dodging quite swiftly.

Orange Ranger was being tackled by Bloodfist. He inflicted the same damage to him.

Blue Ranger had Killzone and Deathclaws charge right at him. It was a good thing that Black Ranger had made it in time.

Yellow Ranger and Nutcracker seemed to be having a running competition.

Pink Ranger was sipping tea.

"What are you doing?" Red Ranger called over his shoulder. He was giving Pink Ranger a disapproving look.

"What's it to you?" she snapped.

"Get on the field and _fight_. That's an order."

"Tch." She set her cup down and pointed at Yellow Ranger and Nutcracker. "What about them? They're just goofing around!"

The two stopped on their tracks, and so did everyone else. "Goofing around?"

It was obvious that Yellow Ranger was blushing despite her helmet. "I-I, uh, well, um…"

"Is this true?" Bloodfist shifted his eyes onto Nutcracker, raising an eyebrow. "You're not fighting her?"

Nutcracker rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well…yeah."

"Why?" he growled.

"Here, Yellow Ranger." Pink Ranger tossed her a knife, in which was awkwardly caught.

"Um, w-what am I supposed to do with this?" the small Ranger asked, holding it up.

"Kill him, duh."

"What!"

"Just slit his throat or something." Pink Ranger shrugged. "You know, like how I always do when it comes to Killzone's army of monkeys."

"Gorillas," Killzone corrected, giving her a wink.

Pink Ranger shuddered.

Red Ranger gawked. "Are you hitting on my sister?"

"Hey, it's her fault for looking so _fine_ in those pants."

"Bastard, quit ogling!" Pink Ranger barked indignantly.

"Bastard, quit touching!" Darkfeather chucked a disc at Nutcracker's head.

"Hiii!" Yellow Ranger's blush intensified so much that her helmet itself was blushing. "N-Nutcracker!"

"Sorry!" Nutcracker held up the offending hand. "I just couldn't help myself."

"Why is Darkfeather so furious?" Blue Ranger wondered. "He's not normally like this, is he?"

"No, he's not," Deathclaws said.

As the two towering figures were racking in their brains for an answer, Killzone was flirting with facial expressions while Black Ranger trotted to the table to join teatime with Pink Ranger.

"You know, choosing the lesser of the two evils is still choosing evil," Orange Ranger piped.

"Hiii!"

/00/

"Why am I the one with a creep staring at my ass?" Junko huffed.

"Kekeke, to make the dream more interesting," Hiruma chuckled, continuing to type.

His laptop had a thick wire that was attached to a metallic helmet. The helmet was adorned with other wires and bolts and junk that geeks like Takami or Yukimitsu could identify. The one who was wearing it had to be no other than Hayato who was in his deep sleep.

"This is more like a nightmare than a dream." The sister of the guitarist shrugged. "Well, to him anyway."

"Kekekeke!"

/00/

"Wait a minute…You mean that Yellow Ranger was having an affair with Darkfeather and Nutcracker!" Red Ranger choked on his words.

"HIII!"

"So does that mean you're not going to kill him?" Pink Ranger called to the girl, ignoring the lecherous glances casted by a certain pervert.

"Yellow Ranger wouldn't do that to me!" Nutcracker held her by the waist. "She loves me and I love her!"

Darkfeather, no longer being able to maintain that coolness, was sulking in a corner. Bloodfist muttered something about needing a can of beer.

"B-but Yellow Ranger," Red Ranger said shakily, "I thought that you and I were together…"

Yellow Ranger tilted her head. "Eh?"

"Really! Remember when I called you 'a sweet melody that can soothe a weary soldier's (that's me) heart'? And then you giggled and I chuckled, and I leaned forward and kissed you! And then I asked you to go out with me and you said yes! Remember?"

"Dude, having delusions about my girlfriend is just wrong." Nutcracker gave him a dry look.

"But it's true!" Red Ranger insisted. His guitar, forgotten, was lying about. "And she's not your girlfriend!"

"I guess you're right." Before Red Ranger could question him, Nutcracker knelt on one knee and held out a ring before the ranger of yellow. "Will you marry me?"

She gasped. "Oh, Nutcracker! Yes! Yes! I will!"

"Hey, Red Ranger! She's my fiancée now so you're officially correct."

/00/

"The idea was to get my brother and Sena together, not this foreigner and Sena."

"Then that wouldn't be fucking interesting, now would it?"

She tapped her chin. "I guess you're right."

/00/

Red Ranger stared in aghast as he watched Yellow Ranger in a wedding dress and being carried off by Nutcracker into a white carriage where they would live in a big castle and have a lot of children.

"No! This can't be! I thought we had something special!"

/00/

When Hayato woke up, there were bags underneath his eyes. Junko wondered how well her brother took it.

Well, likely not so well.


End file.
